


Growing up and Growing Out

by samwise_baggins, Steve-Bucky-Stucky (Chemical30)



Series: The Omega Rights [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Political Animals, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Forced Incest, M/M, Rape, Self-Doubt, Sexual Mutilation, Violence, Voluntary Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 73,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins/pseuds/samwise_baggins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical30/pseuds/Steve-Bucky-Stucky
Summary: Another Barnes relative needs shelter and care, revealing a larger political world to the once abused twins and an increase in danger once more. TJ finds he really could use a friend to help him sort it all out.This is a sequel to Operation Sanctuary.As chapters are added, the tags may be added to, as well.





	1. Is Freedom Really Free?

Exhaustion enveloped his body and Jonathan _‘Jack’_ Benjamin bowed with relief to his father, King Silas, and the gathering of other officials. As the Crown Prince of Gilboa, a small European country at war with the neighboring land of Gath, normally Jack would be on the front lines, leading troops against the enemy. However, he’d been recently injured, captured, and rescued to be stationed at home, granted a high position to keep him out of danger. And so, long tedious meetings with other statesmen kept Jack busy, running around putting out political fires for King and country. Now he, along with his father and several ambassadorial staff members, had traveled to the United States of America seeking aid in trade treaty negotiations.

Loosening the tie to his military uniform, a dark colored cotton blend with the prominently displayed symbol of the Kingdom of Gilboa: a monarch butterfly, Jack let out a soft sigh. He could feel the stirring of fire beginning in his low abdomen. Soon it would spread to his loins. He’d need the suppressant shots again - - the ones that made him feel on fire for an entirely different reason and muddied his head so he had difficulty deciding what food to eat let alone matters of state. He’d been on such suppressants when his second in command had made that dangerous decision to attack the supposedly lightly protected enemy camp - - the attack which got Jack wounded and half his men killed, including the very second in command who’d made the decision. Jack had covered for that dead man by claiming to have given the order himself; his father knew better.

Striding quickly, despite his exhaustion, through the halls, Jack let the bitterness come forward from his failure on the lines, the humiliation of being re-assigned to a safe desk job despite the apparent promotion that went with it. The bitterness would mask his natural scent until he got to his room and his medical supplies. Flipping open the buttons of his jacket, Jack made it to his room, nodding once to the ever-present guards which were at every turn in the vast diplomat’s mansion. One opened Jack’s bedroom door and allowed the young military leader inside. Jack strode in without apparent hurry, showing no desire for rest, for sleep.

With the door shut behind him, Jack let out a sigh of relief. He strode into the room further, allowing bitterness and disappointment and frustration to wash away in anticipation of the delight he was in for. He’d had to give up Joshua due to his father’s demands, but Jack had found a new lover . . . a new _love_ \- - an _other half_. He quickly stripped off all his clothing, folding the uniform pieces carefully and placing them on a chair, lying the jacket over all. His shoes he placed next to the chair. Having lived by his wits and own actions in the field so long, Jack was used to caring for his own uniform.

“Jack,” the soft voice of his lover carried from the large canopied bed sitting against the wall at the head of the room. “You smell tired.”

“Not too tired for _us_ ,” Jack practically purred back, his buttery sweet scent beginning to waft around the private chambers. “Need you tonight, my heart . . .”

“I’m here,” came the response. “Do you want your suppressants first?”

“No, I need to feel you. I want your scent to dominate.” Jack slid into bed with a welcoming smile, leaning down to kiss his lover. “Need you _now_ ,” Jack practically whined. He’d need his medicine soon; he couldn’t recall when last he’d had the suppressants. Had it been that morning? The morning before? That damned session with the king had taken almost two full days to hash out, and no one had been permitted time to more than use the bathroom; meals had been provided at intervals, though most of the food had remained untouched. The Peace Treaty Jack had been hashing out, the one he’d had to persuade his father to consider, had been worth it - - Jack knew it could end the ongoing slaughter of his men and fellow soldiers on the front lines - - had finally been accepted by King Silas. In pride, and some hope he hadn’t dreamed the agreement in his exhaustion, Jack whispered, “I think he’s accepting your treaty idea, my heart.”

The blond smiled softly and lightly gripped his lover's hips, managing to switch their positions so he lay over Jack, balancing himself on his forearms as he crashed his lips against the brunet's. “You've put so much work into it, love, thank you. You must be so tired,” the blond Alpha kissed again and trailed his lips over Jack's jaw and down his neck. He nipped at the Omega’s scent glands, not enough to break skin, but he did put enough pressure to release Jack's endorphins.

Keening very softly, long used to having to hide any sounds he made from the ever-present servants and guards, Jack exposed his long slender neck for his lover’s attentions. “Tired, yes, but need you, my heart,” he murmured, hands stroking at the firm muscular chest rising above him. “Love me, please . . .” Jack begged softly; the only man he would ever consider begging for anything was the one positioned right above him. He canted his hips gently, a silent plea in itself as his swelling member slid along the Alpha’s.

“Oh,” the Alpha purred, kissing right over where a mate mark would go, “but, Jack, I already love you.” He moved one hand to caress a finger over the Omega's passage, checking for slick.

Jack keened again, pushing back against his lover’s fingers, his slick coating those digits generously. “Davey, need you . . . please . . .” he whimpered, feeling that burning beginning to rise, spread from his abdomen to his cock and balls. “Pseudo-heat, my heart . . .” he gasped.

“Smell so good, my sweet Omega,” David Shepard, the Alpha, growled low. He nipped at Jack's neck as he withdrew his fingers and lined up at his lover's entrance, his cockhead pressing against the brunet's tight ring of muscle. “This what you want, my love?” David breathed, his warm breath ghosting over the Omega’s skin.

Burying his face in his lover’s strong neck, breathing in the smell of fresh-turned earth and spring grass, the Dominant Omega softly said, “please? Please give me your love, your body, your heart, Davey.” He didn’t move, allowing his lover the control, something he rarely gave over in public.

“All of me is already yours, Jack,” David promised as he slid in, bottoming out in one smooth thrust, brushing over the brunet's prostate. He held still, letting out a low groan, letting Jack get accustomed to his size.

A low purr sounded from deep in Jack’s chest and he threw his head back with a sigh of relief. “Yes, Davey . . . yes, need you so much.” He lifted his head and kissed David, wrapping his long legs around the slightly smaller, stocker man. “Love you with all my heart, Davey . . .”

David kissed his lover neck, meeting the Omega’s passion. He began to ease out of Jack only to snap back in when only his cockhead remained in the brunet's tight heat. “I love you, too, Jack. Don't know what I'd do without you . . .” He set a steady, loving pace, making sure to hit Jack's prostate every third or fourth stroke.

Jack slid one hand up his lover’s strong shoulder to cup the back of David’s neck. Tugging the man down, even closer, Jack sealed his plush lips over David’s in a passionate plea. Thrusting up to meet his lover’s every stroke, Jack whimpered softly, purring and keening alternately. If he hadn’t been surrounded by so many eyes and ears, Jack would most likely be a very vocal lover. As it was, he had trouble keeping totally silent under David’s pounding thrusts.

Keeping his strokes steady yet powerful, David continued to kiss his lover as one of his hands snaked down between them to grip Jack's shaft. He matched his pace, twisting and pulling lovingly, rubbing his thumb over the brunet's leaking cockhead. “So beautiful, Jack. So perfect for me . . .” David growled, his breathing coming out in pants as he pounded into his lover.

Jack began to grunt with each pounding thrust, each twisting pull, loving what his David did to him, for him. “Love you . . . so perfect for me. Shoulda waited for you . . . mine, now.” Jack kissed and nipped at David’s lips then moved to his neck, nibbling over David’s scent glands. “Mine,” he breathed.

The normally Submissive Alpha, purred against Jack's ear. “Yours, Jack, all yours,” David confirmed, angling his hips so he hit his lover's prostate with every thrust, feeling close to release but wanting Jack to catch up with him before allowing himself over the edge.

The tactic worked, as Jack quickly felt his orgasm coming. His shaft swelled a bit more, his balls grew tight and heavy, and his passage clenched around David’s shunting cock. “Gonna cum . . . God, Davey . . . gonna cum . . . “ Jack whimpered, as if afraid of such an event, though Jack absolutely adored how David drove him to lose control.

“Go ahead, love,” David breathed, pushing in all the way as he filled the Omega with his load, letting out a groan of ecstasy.

Biting into David’s shoulder to block his own shout, Jack came hard, covering both of them with his seed. He whimpered as he continued to shoot load after load across David’s hand and their abdomens. Finally, panting, Jack unclenched his jaws and licked at the deep bruising - - he hadn’t broken skin. “My Davey,” he sighed happily.

**************

Worried about the treaty his son had tried to convince him to accept, to put forth to the men who had slaughtered thousands, destroyed millions of dollars worth of property, torn lives apart for over ten years, King Silas of Gilboa frown severely. It was a good treaty offer, would in all probability work, save as much as had been lost already. But it didn’t sound like the work of the Crown Prince. Silas felt convinced that someone else had written the treaty proposition - - and Silas wanted to make sure his son had not gotten his words from a questionable source. He wanted to make sure his son was not _‘in bed with the enemy,’_ as the expression went. Thus, Silas used a weapon he had often deployed against those closest to him: security surveillance.

Stepping into the walk-in closet turned into security office, the King of Gilboa strode over to the bank of monitors and computer servers. At his shoulder, though two steps away to give the king his space, Silas’ advisor, Tomasina, stood, her expression as impassive as she’d learned long ago to keep it. A fierce frown on his face, Silas found the monitor displaying the Crown Prince’s bedroom. Naturally, the mansion provided for the use of the Gilboan contingency had all the standard, legal surveillance used by the United Nations and the Secret Service. But Silas has instructed his own people to add to that security, utilizing tricks illegal in the host country but most acceptable back in Gilboa. Silas used the diplomatic immunity granted his household to protect the right to the invasive techniques: the mansion was considered Gilboan soil while his group was inhabiting it.

“Where is he?” Silas asked, a growl to his voice.

The security guard sitting at the station monitoring and recording all bedroom surveillance didn’t take his eyes from the bay of screens. “He’s on his way down the hall, Your Majesty. He should be . . .” the man cut off his words as the door opened to the prince’s room. Jack Benjamin, dressed in military uniform, walked in and quietly shut the door behind him; the hidden microphones picked up even the tiniest sounds.

What unfolded over the surveillance equipment made Silas’ stomach cramp and he hunched slightly, surprised and disgusted by his son’s very evident non-Alpha behavior. The king watched, unable to look away, as one of his trusted diplomatic advisors and his heir apparent had sex in that supposed private bedroom.

Still slightly hunched, his own tobacco and cognac scent Alpha musk emanating from him in waves, the king growled out, “shut off all surveillance to the prince’s room. I shall deal with him myself.” He whirled around, having difficulty hiding that he had trouble striding away down the hall towards his son’s room, Tomasina on his heels.

Tomasina used her key to unlock the bedroom door then quietly opened it, watching with a neutral expression as Silas straightened and walked uncomfortably into his son’s domain. Frowning severely, Silas strode right over to the bed and yanked David off by the arm, spilling the other Alpha to the hard floor. “Get off my son! Guards!”

Jack sat up, half out of it in extreme exhaustion. “Father!”

David couldn’t stop himself from tumbling to the floor and the guards were on him so fast that he didn’t have a chance to even fight his own way to his feet. The guards hauled David upright, the blond Alpha finally regaining his senses enough to try and fight free of the men’s hold on him.

“You, Mr. Shepherd, are hereby under arrest for the sexual assault of the Prince of Gilboa. Take him into custody!” Silas roared as Jack struggled to untangle from the sheets, protesting.

David’s eyes widened and he shook his head, “I didn’t _force_ myself on him!” His fight gained more vigor, trying to wrench his arms free.

“Father, no!” Jack managed to get to his feet, sheet pulled clumsily around his waist. “You can’t do . . .”

“Shut up, Jonathan!” Silas screamed in fury. “Get him out of here!” The king gestured to David, glaring at the guards.

They dragged the blond Alpha from the room, kicking and clawing, trying desperately to get free, proclaiming his innocence the entire way until his voice could no longer be heard in the bedroom.

Silas whirled on his son, ignoring the common presence of Tomasina he had long gotten used to. Growling fiercely, he advanced on Jack, “you dare flaunt yourself as an Omega after everything we have done to keep that quiet? How dare you defy your king! And using that . . . farmhand! You disgust me!”

“He’s a Royal Advisor, Father,” Jack started, waking up slowly but still trying to defend his lover.

“You want to flaunt your heat, _Omega slut_ ,” the King growled, unfastening his own pants. “I’ll teach you to defy me. Treason! You want to be an Omega, a breeder, than I shall breed you!” Salis flung himself at Jack, pinning him to the bed.

Jack, too slow to realize his danger, screamed in shock, scrabbling across the bed, his father behind him. But Silas, in his rage, proved craftier and stronger. He grabbed the Omega's hips and pinned him down, forcing his own full member into the younger man. Jack’s mouth worked in horror as his father brutally raped him.

Once Silas has spent himself, he pulled out of his son and grabbed the sheet to wipe away the majority of the mess from his own loins. “He is a traitor to the crown and is to be thrown in the dungeons, awaiting execution,” Silas growled.

Jack lay, shaking and stunned, shocked at what had happened, far worse than even when he’d been a prisoner of war.

Tomasina, expressionless and without apparent pity, went to the door and called for more guards to bring the exiled prince to the dungeons. She never once looked at Jack or Silas, following the guards from the bedroom.

The guards dragged their Prince from his bedroom down to the dungeons, where, as soon as the heavy metal door slammed shut behind them, they advanced on the already brutalized Jack. Fists rained down on the brunet’s body, as well as demeaning, humiliating words as all the guards, mostly Alphas, found out their _Prince_ was nothing but an Omega, a worthless _breeder_. One guard gripped Jack’s cock and squeezed it painfully tight, as if trying to literally rip the Omega’s shaft off. “You don’t need this, do you, Omega slut?”

Jack screamed and fought back as hard as he could, managing to slam the guard in the crotch with his fists doubled together. He kicked out at another, all men he thought supported and loved him. He should have known that their loyalty was only to the king, not any _Omega_ second class citizen, no matter what Jack’s title was. “Get off me!” he roared, calling on his military background to defend himself.

Jack’s fight only seemed to increase the guards’ violence, the hits and kicks becoming stronger, not sparing any part of the Omega’s body. They kept going, for what seemed like eternity before one of them landed a solid kick to Jack’s middle and spit at the man on the ground, “worthless breeder. Maybe we should all take turns on you? Would you like that?”

“Enough,” Tomasina said in a firm voice. “He’s to be executed. You know someone breeding cannot be executed. Do not make the King wait for his justice against this traitor.”

The guard spat on Jack again before turning on his heel, leading the others out.

Tomasina looked down at Jack and shook her head. “You were warned, your highness, but you could not listen.” She turned and walked from the cell, ignoring the Alpha in the next cell over. The servant headed up to the regular part of the mansion, knowing that no one who was unaware of the converted rooms would find them.

“Jack?” David called out, his own voice trembling. He hadn’t been spared a beating either from the overzealous guards.

“David?” Jack’s voice came out weak and filled with pain and what sounded like shame. “Davey . . .” he moaned, “he . . . he tried to . . . breed me . . .”

“I’m here, Jackie . . . it’s okay,” David tried to sooth his lover without actually being able to touch him. “I’m going to get us out of here, okay? We’re going to be okay.”

“Yes, David. We . . . need to make . . . plans . . .” Jack gasped and ended on a whimper of pain, curled around his groin in agony. “Bleeding . . .”

***************

TJ busied himself with running around the medical wing of the Sanctuary getting the supplies Riley had said he needed. The lean Omega hurried into the exam room where Riley was checking over their latest rescue from an abusive master. “H - - here you g - - go, Riley,” TJ offered the lead nurse a smile and the requested supplies.

Smiling gently at his eager helper, Riley nodded and softly said, “thank you, TJ. Will you check on the bathing unit? She will need to be clean.” He turned his naturally squinted sea-green eyes back to the trembling, bedraggled, injured Omega.

“O - - okay,” TJ nodded, smiling in pride at having gotten the right supplies. The smaller Omega moved into the connected bathroom and checked on the ever-running bath. He moved over to a small cupboard to pull out a white robe the Omega girl would be able to change into once she was clean. Before heading back into the exam room, TJ made sure all the necessary cleaning supplies were there. “A - - all ready, Riley . . .” TJ reported, giving the frightened Omega his sweet, innocent smile.

“Thank you, TJ, you are so quick and thorough,” Riley praised in his always gentle manner. Turning back to the girl, he asked softly, “are you ready to be clean? Come, let TJ help you.” He aided in standing the trembling woman on her feet. “She’s less afraid of you, TJ. Do you think you can help her bathe?”

“I - - I can help,” TJ assured the blond, moving to the woman’s other side, “y - - you showed me h - - how.”

Nodding, Riley said softly, “Mary Jane, this is TJ. TJ, this is Mary Jane. TJ will help you get clean.” RIley gently instructed, “lean a little closer so she can scent you a bit. She comes from a place where she was the only Omega.”

Listening to Riley’s instructions, TJ leaned a little closer to the red-haired Omega, “i - - it’s okay, M - - Mary Jane . . . I’m an O - - Omega, just l - - like you.”

Riley guided the pair to the other room and smiled in approval when he saw the preparations TJ had made. “Remember, TJ, what it was like for you that first day over a year ago? She’s as scared as you were. And she doesn’t have a _Bucky_ to lean on.”

“O - - okay,” TJ nodded; he gave Mary Jane another sweet smile and led her to the edge of the tub. He made sure to keep his movements slow and easy to see, like Riley had instructed him, as he leaned down to run his fingers through the warm bath water. “Th - - the water is nice . . . s - - see?”

Riley watched as the skittish woman let TJ guide and coax her, eventually relaxing in the warm tub then eagerly beginning to scrub herself. Riley made sure to monitor that she wasn’t cleansing too hard, some did, as if they could wash away the abuse. The sound of the outer room door opening drew Riley’s attention and he looked out only to come back in and smile a bit wider at TJ. “Your mate is here.” Riley didn’t clarify which mate he spoke of; TJ was in an unusual three-way mating that had seemed to make all parties very satisfied over the past year.

Perking up, TJ grinned widely and then looked back at the girl in the tub, “a - - are you going t - - to be okay w - - with Riley? H - - he’s r - - really nice, I p - - promise. And an O - - Omega, like u - - us.”

She lifted shining green eyes to the quiet, small Omega male and nodded happily, beginning to bathe her hair. Riley walked over and let Mary Jane scent him before nodding to TJ, “go ahead, TJ. He’s carrying flowers.”

“F - - flowers?” TJ stood up and walked into the exam room; grinning brightly at the sight of Steve; the Omega hurried over to his large, Alpha mate, “Steve! I - - I got h - - her to bathe!”

“Oh, good job, little one! She’ll feel so much better when she’s clean. You’re doing so well working for Riley. Do you like it? I know it’s hard, and can be heartbreaking.” Steve stepped over and exposed his throat for TJ to scent.

TJ nuzzled over his mate mark on Steve’s neck, the blond’s scent was subdued, meaning that the Alpha wasn’t anywhere near his annual rut, and hummed softly, “I - - I like it, S - - Steve. I - - I like to h - - help.”

“Didn’t I tell you that first week that you’d find something to do here other than what you came in thinking?” Steve kissed TJ’s nose tip, smiling wide. He offered a bouquet of daffodils to his small lover.

Looking up at Steve and taking the bouquet, TJ sniffed them and grinned brighter, “t - - these sm - - smell good and they’re p - - pretty.” If handed something, TJ often got very distracted; usually the other person would have to repeat their question or statement if it was necessary for TJ to answer.

“They’re called daffodils, TJ. They come up in mid-spring.” Steve kissed TJ’s nose again, “TJ, did you hear my question, love?” He continued to smile so TJ wouldn’t think he was in trouble for his distraction.

Pale eyes once more snapping up to look at his Alpha, TJ shook his head, “n - - no? Y - -your fl - - flowers were s - - so pretty.”

Chuckling, Steve nodded, “well, flowers can do that. I asked if you remembered me telling you that you’d find something to do in the harem other than sex?”

“B - - but you s - - said this w - - wasn’t a harem an - - anymore, S - - Steve,” TJ pointed out, smelling the flowers once more. The small Omega had dropped all formal titles for his master, honestly not seeing his mate as such anymore.

“It isn’t anymore, but when I told you that you’d find something to do, this _was_ still a harem.” Steve nuzzled at TJ’s cheek then neck. “Are you trying to distract me, my love?” He sounded amused, playful, though his subdued scent revealed it wasn’t near his rut yet.

Smiling widely at Steve, TJ giggled softly and shook his head, “n - - no,” he nuzzled in return, breathing in the blond’s natural earthy scent. “R - - Riley says I - - I’m d - - doing good! I - - I get h - - his supplies for him!”

“Riley would know. He’s our Omega in Charge, isn’t he?” Steve smiled widely. “I understand you also soothe frightened victims, help them bathe, and even hold them still if Riley needs to do emergency medical work and Sam can’t be spared.”

TJ scrunched his nose and nodded, “th - - that’s my l - - least favorite part. I - - I don’t like it wh - - when they cry and y - - yell at me.”

“Well, it always breaks my heart when our rescued victims cry, too, babydoll. But, I remind myself that a little fright and pain at the beginning turns into happy and healthy productive citizens later. Speaking of, do you think Bucky would like some flowers, too? I have some for him . . .” Steve led TJ from the room, knowing Riley had his patient under control.

“H - - he always smells l - - like car g - - grease,” TJ commented, letting Steve lead him out of the exam room, “b - - but he likes fixing c - - cars with his r - - robot arm.”

Laughing, Steve nodded, “yes, and he fixes more than cars now, TJ. We’ve got him working on learning other machines to repair. That’s why Tony Stark comes in twice a week to work with Bucky. It’s not always to check on that wonderful arm he designed.” The pair made it to the small dining room used by mates and Alphas. When the twins had first been rescued, they had been allowed to think it was reserved as a room of privilege; however, after living in the Sanctuary for over a year, they had come to know the room was separate so the rescued Omegas and Betas wouldn’t feel like they were constantly being watched by Alphas or being pressured into finding mates. The former harem had been well thought out by Steve, Sam, and his fellow partners, none of which TJ had yet met, though he’d heard Steve talking to them on the phone.

TJ looked around with his wide, expressive eyes. He held the bouquet Steve had given him close to his chest while his other hand was held by Steve’s. The small Omega, who’d never grow past the mental age Alexander Pierce had stunted him at, scanned the room for his twin and second mate. Finally, TJ spotted Bucky, leaning over the table and working on something small made up of strips of metal with holes in them, bolts, and a small motor. “I f - - found h - - him!” TJ pointed out happily to Steve, tugging the blond’s hand.

Laughing, Steve let TJ pull him into the room, when in truth he’d been leading the smaller Omega to his twin. “I see you have, baby boy. Show him your gift?”

Grinning with excitement, TJ nodded and let go of Steve’s hand to run over to Bucky. “Buck! L - - look at what S - - Steve got me! Th - - they sm - - smell good!”

Bucky looked up, clean and pleasant smelling for once. He nodded. “Daffodils. They’re Becca’s favorite flower.” The larger, stockier brunet Omega seemed happily at ease with whatever project he was working on, a small wrench in his left hand. Ever since he’d had his left arm amputated, after being mangled by his former master, Bucky had to relearn how to work around his missing limb - - until he’d agreed to a replacement. Now, the brunet worked diligently to become comfortable with his prosthetic, an arm of metal which almost looked more like a work of art than an actual replacement limb. It shifted and calibrated its plates and gears almost silently with Bucky’s every thought and nerve impulse; Tony Stark wasn’t known as a bio-mechanical genius for nothing - - and he’d been willing to let Steve use one of his prototypes on Bucky.

“I - - I helped R - - Riley today, Buck!” TJ continued to grin, rocking on his heels with his abundance of energy, “I - - I helped bathe M - - Mary Jane. S - - she’s an Om - - Omega, like u - - us.”

“The one rescued from Conner’s harem?” Bucky asked, politely pushing away the newspapers his project sat on so the table wouldn’t get scuffed. He turned his attention on TJ only to be distracted by a second bouquet of daffodils which Steve presented him. Pale blue eyes widening in surprise then delight, Bucky took the flowers and sniffed them, flushing lightly at his mate’s unexpected token. “Thank you, Steve,” he said, quietly.

“S - - see? Th - - they smell good!” TJ looked between Bucky and Steve, “I - - I told you th - - they smelled g - - good.”

Nodding, Bucky offered his twin a wider smile. “They do, you’re right.” He sniffed once more then looked directly at the Alpha. “So, special occassion?”

“Yes,” Steve agreed, sinking onto a chair at the table. “Actually, it is.”

“I - - is it our b - - birthday, yet? O - - or your’s? I - - it’s not cold . . . s - - so, it’s n - - not Ch - - Christmas,” TJ didn’t sit down at the table, too excited and full of energy to sit.

Steve shook his head. “Your birthday was last month, in March. Mine’s in July, a couple months away. See, the calendar is marked with everyone’s birthdays.” Steve gestured to the decorative calendar that graced the wall, a new addition to every room in the last few months. “No today comes once a lifetime, TJ, if that. And once Riley and Sam are free, and Becca of course, we’ll get started. Until then, would you care for raspberries and cream?”

One of the Sanctuary inhabitants who specialized in their daily meals brought out a tray of fruit and cream for the small group.

“I - - I like raspberries!” TJ nodded and slipped into a chair next to Bucky, though the smaller twin seemed to vibrate in his seat. “A - - after r - - raspberries . . . c - - can we g - - go outside?” He looked over at Steve.

“After the special surprise, we can go outside,” Steve compromised.

“Wh - - what’s the surprise? I - - is it more fl - - flowers?” TJ asked, taking a bowl of the fruit and cream.

“If he _told_ you what it was, TJ, it wouldn’t be a surprise,” Bucky chuckled, gripping TJ’s hand and kissing his fingers, eyes shining, unaware his actions mirrored the loving touches Steve often gave the twins.

“Oh,” TJ nodded and tapped his fingers on the table for a few beats before setting his bouquet on his lap and reaching for his fork.

One of the cooks carefully took TJ’s flowers and slipped them into a vase of water then put the vase on the table. He did the same for Bucky before going back to the kitchens.

“I - - is it a g - - good surprise?” TJ continued to ask between bites of his meal.

Laughing, head thrown back, hand over his left breast, Steve nodded. Vivid blue eyes dancing, he said, “I hope so. I really hope you like it, my precious TJ.” He glanced up as Riley walked in, looking tired but satisfied.

Riley slid into his seat and softly greeted the others, “Master Steve, Bucky, hello.”

“S - - Steve won’t tell us wh - - what the surprise i - - is,” TJ reported to the blond Omega, “B - - Bucky s - - says if he t - - tells us, it won’t b - - be a surprise.”

Nodding as he took his bowl of fruit and cream, Riley answered softly, in his practical way, “and he wants it to stay a surprise until your sister and Sam are here to see it, too?”

“Y - - yeah, th - - that’s what he said,” TJ took another bite of his sweet treat and then started to mix his meal together more, once more distracted for a moment by the swirling colors in the bowl.

Becca walked in looking content and well-fed, carrying some school books. She saw the flowers and her eyes lit up. “Oh! Daffodils!” The fifteen-year-old sat down next to TJ and smiled at him. “Gonna paint with that or eat it?”

Grinning at his younger sister, TJ stopped his mixing and said, “m - - makes pretty colors i - - if you mix it.”

“And smushes the berries,” Becca nodded, grinning. “I saw Master Sam in the hall. He should be here soon. Why’d you call me, Master Steve?”

“H - - he has a s - - surprise. B - - but, won’t t - - tell us it,” TJ stated once more, scooping up a bite of his thoroughly mixed treat and eating it with a small, happy noise.

“Not even a hint?” Becca teased.

Shaking his head, Steve said, “you have all the hints you’re getting. It’s Sam’s fault if you have to wait.”

Just then, Sam walked into the room, immediately going to sit next to his mate, offering his greetings to each of the group. Riley slid Sam’s bowl of fruit and cream to him and smiled gently, eyes shining.

With a nod, Steve stood up and said, “Well, I don’t have anything elaborate planned, so I’ll just go for it.” He turned as Foggy, whom the others hadn’t seen sitting nearby, handed over a folder and settled back next to his own mate, Matt, the Sanctuary’s live-in legal representative. “Thanks,” Steve smiled then turned and opened the folder. He pulled out three pieces of paper. “These are freedom papers.”

TJ looked at Bucky, unsure what Steve meant, what was so important about the papers Steve held.

“These papers,” Steve went on, giving TJ then Bucky then Becca a smile, “tell the law that you are no longer a slave. You are a free citizen. And this means you can find work or live on your own if you wish. You don’t have to leave Sanctuary, but you can if you want.” Steve carefully slid each of the siblings a paper.

Taking the paper, TJ looked down at it; most of the words he still couldn’t understand. They’d been working on getting his reading level back up to where it had been, but, most of the words used on the legal document TJ couldn’t decipher.

Walking around the table and leaning over TJ, Steve pointed to a specific phrase. “This, TJ, means that you can never be sold again.”

Blinking, TJ looked at Bucky and then up at Steve, “b - - but . . . you wouldn’t h - - have sold us, S - - Steve.”

Smiling down at his mate, Steve nodded. “I never would sell you, my love. But this paper says that you own yourself. If I die, in the far future, no one can try to sell you. This paper tells the law that you aren’t a slave anymore.”

TJ looked back at Bucky, confusion in his pale blue eyes.

Bucky, for his part, sat looking a bit shocked. He held his own freedom paper and was reading through it. Slowly, he lifted his eyes and smiled happily at TJ, looking excited as the shock wore off. “We’re not slaves. We don’t have masters.” Steve had told him as much almost a year before, but it was still a pleasant surprise, the final proof of Steve’s love, that their former master freed them legally.

“S - - Steve wa - - wasn’t a master . . .” TJ tried to comprehend the change that Bucky seemed so excited by.

Becca got up to let Steve sit next to TJ, moving with her own paper over to Matt and Foggy to get their quiet explanation. Steve sank down and took TJ’s hand. “I paid for you over a year ago, so the law says you were my slave. Correct?”

“B - - But . . . y - - you - -” TJ snapped his jaws shut as Steve cut in.

“TJ, one question at a time. When I bought you, you were my slave, correct?” Steve smiled gently, kissing TJ’s fingers.

“I - - I guess?” TJ frowned softly.

“And Pierce tried to get the law to give you back to him, correct?” Steve asked gently, meeting TJ’s eyes.

“Y - - yeah . . . but, th - - the Judge p - - put P - - Pierce in jail,” TJ answered.

Nodding, Steve said, “that’s right. But, TJ, until you get freedom papers, a slave can be sold, by law, if the master gets sick or dies. Even if I _treat_ you as equal, because I love you and you are my mate, the law can still sell you. Do you understand?”

“B - - but the l - - law didn’t b - - buy u - - us? Why can the l - - law sell us if i - - it doesn’t own us?” TJ furrowed his brows, looking even more confused.

“Because if I owe someone money, the law can help them get the money I owe. And if I get sick, and can’t pay the money, the law is allowed to sell my stuff . . . including the slaves.” Steve stroked TJ’s cheek. “So, I am freeing you. Then, the law can’t sell you at all, because no one owns you except yourself. Do you understand, TJ?”

“O - - oh . . . okay,” TJ said softly, looking back down at the paper lying in front of him on the table.

“You are still my most precious love, my mate, my TJ, but now the law can’t say you’re a slave. You are free and can live here as long as you want, as my mate.” Steve kissed TJ’s hand again, smiling widely. “I am _not_ sending you away, TJ. I am only trying to protect you for the future. It was Wolf’s idea.” He had long fallen into the habit of calling Matt Murdock by TJ’s nickname for him.

TJ’s fingers drummed against the table lightly as he looked over at Matt and then back down at the paper. He still didn’t fully understand, but Bucky and Becca seemed excited about the papers, so, he figured he should be as well. “Oh . . . thank you, S - - Steve. I - - it was a g - - good surprise.”

“The biggest change, TJ, to your life? You no longer have to call Sam _Master_. Because he is equal to you.” Steve took the paper and carefully placed it back in his folder. “Other than that, if someone calls you _slave_ you can tell them you are a _citizen_.” Steve leaned in to TJ’s neck and whispered, “but nothing else changes, babydoll. I still love you. You are _mine_.”

“O - - okay,” TJ nodded again; he looked at Bucky.

Bucky looked at TJ and smiled widely. “TJ, what Steve is trying to say is that, being free means we can go to shop without a special card. We don’t have to wear collars and leashes. We can sit in the front seat of a car if we want or go outside for a walk without asking.”

“I - - I guess that’s g - - good?” TJ nodded, chewing his bottom lip.

“It is if you want to do those things,” Bucky chuckled. “But he’s right. Most everything won’t be changing for us. I have no need to leave this place or you both. I’m happy here.”

Looking back at Steve, TJ said, “s - - so, I can g - - go outside, now?”

“Yes, baby, whenever you want. Sam has special cards that all freemen carry so people know they are free. Sam,” Steve looked over, “if you can give TJ and Bucky and Becca their cards, TJ’s free to do whatever it is he wants.” Steve turned back and leaned in, “but I’d love to walk with you, if you’d like?”

TJ shrugged and took the card Sam handed him with a small smile, “o - - okay? I’m gonna g - - go outside now.” TJ stood up.

And that was the last Steve tried to explain TJ’s freedom at the moment, instead going right into their regular habits and routine, as if nothing had changed at all. He stood up and offered his larger hand to his smaller mate. “Garden or out front, baby?”

Shrugging again, TJ still looked slightly confused, holding his card in his other hand as his pants didn’t have any pockets.

Riley stood and walked over. He took TJ’s card and tucked it into his shirt pocket, taking the slave card out. “Just like before, always carry your card so people know who you are. TJ, can you name some of the flowers in the garden for me when you come back?”

“I - - I can t - - try,” TJ offered Riley a small smile.

“I’d like that,” Riley smiled gently. “Go, enjoy the sunshine and flowers, TJ.”

TJ walked out silently with Steve; the brunet seemed to have lost his excess energy. The Omega kept looking down at his shirt pocket and then back to where he was walking.

Before they could leave the building into the vast gardens, Steve stopped his mate and asked, “are you okay, pet?”

“I - - I think s - - so?” TJ murmured, looking at his shirt pocket once more, “it’s a g - - good thing, r - - right? B - - being free?”

“TJ, even though you love it here and know I would never sell you, did you ever wonder, even for a moment, if I would sell you?” Steve asked carefully.

Frowning once more, TJ shrugged and looked down at the floor, “I - - I don’t k - - know? I - - I have b - - bad dreams a - - about g - - going back to P - - Pierce . . . b - - but he’s in j - - jail.”

Nodding, Steve said, “take out your new card, TJ, and do something for me?”

TJ did as he was told and took out his card, looking up at Steve.

“Good boy. Now, see that painting of a dog?” Steve gestured to a piece of artwork one of the other Sanctuary members had painted.

“Y - - yeah?” TJ looked even more confused than before.

“Okay, I want you to pretend that is Pierce. Can you pretend?” Steve smiled.

“I - - I don’t want to p - - pretend that P - - Pierce is th - - that close, Steve,” TJ murmured softly.

“This will be good, I promise, TJ. Pretend that’s Pierce come to buy you back. And you show him that card. Go ahead.” Steve stroked TJ’s neck gently.

Looking up at Steve and then the painting, TJ’s free hand tapped against his thigh as he flipped the card between his fingers so that it was facing the painting.

“Now, tell him ‘I’m not for sale, because I’m not a slave anymore’,” Steve smiled and kissed TJ’s hair. “Use your own words.”

“Uh . . .” TJ looked at Steve again before turning back to the painting, holding the card out. “Y - - you c - - can’t t - - take me b - - back?” TJ looked at his mate once more.

“Good boy!” Steve praised, sounding delighted. He hugged TJ. “Good, brave boy! Now, TJ, when you start dreaming and it goes bad? I want you to pull out your card and show whoever it is the card and tell him that he can’t take you.”

Looking down at the card once more, TJ smiled ever so slightly, “th - - this c - - can make the b - - bad men g - - go away?”

Figuring there would be time for TJ to get used to it before they had to deal with possible abductions, if ever, Steve nodded. “The law will always come to help you if they know you have that card, TJ. And in your dreams? You can show the card and the law will have to come help you, too.”

“T - - The law is s - - silly. Y - - you said th - - they’d sell u - - us if we d - - didn’t have th - - those papers . . . b - - but with the p - - papers they’ll protect u - - us? Wh - - why wouldn’t the l - - law protect u - - us al - - always?” TJ slipped his card back into his pocket and looked up at Steve.

“Right, the card and the paper are the same. It says no one can sell you. Without them, the law can sell you.” Steve kissed TJ, “the law is something even I don’t understand a lot about, TJ. But we have rules that everyone is supposed to obey. If they don’t, they broke a law and go to jail. But, sometimes both people argue over who’s right. The law decides. You’ve seen that happen already with your own case. The card and paper stop people like Pierce from trying to put you back in slavery. It’s one way the law can prove who’s right.”

“N - - no wonder the W - - Wolf seems s - - so grumpy all t - - the time . . . he’s p - - probably j - - just confused fr - - from trying to f - - figure out the l - - law,” TJ met Steve’s bright blue eyes.

Nodding, as if TJ finally understood, Steve said, “I think you’re right. I’d be grumpy, too, if I had to figure out the laws all the time. But the Wolf said you’d be safer with the freedom paper and card, and I trust him. Do you?”

“H - - he still h - - hasn’t h - - howled. H - - he’s a q - - quiet wolf,” TJ commented.

“I guess some like to stay quiet so they can hunt their prey, huh?” Steve grinned.

Grinning once more, TJ nodded, “l - - like that m - - movie Bucky likes t - - to watch s - - sometimes. The one w - - with all the an - - animals! Th - - that movie sh - - shows wolves howling _and_ h - - hunting, Steve!”

“I’ll have to watch it with you sometime,” Steve offered. He slipped his own citizen card from his pocket, something TJ had never seen before. “TJ . . . I have a freedom card, too, you know.”

“W - - well, you weren’t a s - - slave . . . so, y - - you’d have papers, r - - right?” TJ looked at the card in Steve’s hand.

“Exactly. I was never sold. And now, you have your papers, too, just like me. We’re both free.” Steve reached over to open the door to the garden, looking pleased. He glanced at TJ. “Race ya to the fountain,” he said.

Smiling widely, TJ took off before Steve could even start the race.

Laughing, allowing TJ his headstart, Steve caught up with his smaller mate rather quickly, but he allowed TJ to remain a couple steps ahead of him.

Giggling as they reached the large, beautiful fountain, TJ panted slightly, “I - - I beat you, S - - Steve!”

“Again?” Steve chuckled. “You _always_ beat me. I’ll never win!” He kissed TJ’s temple.

“I - - I’m too f - - fast,” TJ grinned, looking around the garden, the various flowers already in bloom. The smaller man sat down on the edge of the fountain. The Omega had become very fond of being outside, more so than Bucky; he enjoyed the fresh air and the different scents and little critters that could be spotted on the mansion’s vast property.


	2. Getting to Know Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Medical Injuries, Trauma discussion, References Rape and Incest**

Bucky pocketed his own card after handing the defunct slave card over to RIley as did Becca. The siblings left to go tell some of Becca’s friends, Bucky letting his little sister drag him with her, rolling his eyes in amused fondness. He was a far cry from the feral beast who’d first arrived over a year before.

Once the siblings had left, Riley slipped the cards and papers back in Steve’s folder and passed them over to Foggy for safe keeping. He then smiled at those in the room and softly said, “if you’ll excuse me, please.” Riley didn’t look at anyone as he hurried from the room on quiet feet.

Sam looked confused and then excused himself from the table to follow his mate.

Just down the hall, near Sam’s office, Riley paused, one hand on the wall, the other over his mouth, head bowed. He leaned his forehead on the cool wall, eyes closed. After only a moment, he stumbled into Sam’s office.

Worried, Sam hurried after his mate; once in the office he called, “Riley? You alright?”

From the attached bathroom, the sounds of vomiting could be heard. They stopped shortly and after a moment, the sound of running water came softly from the bathroom. “I’ve been better, Master Sam,” Riley called softly.

Frowning softly, Sam walked into the bathroom and looked over his mate, “something not sit well with you, love?” He asked, walking up to his lover.

“I think the cream was too heavy,” Riley said, sinking onto the closed toilet and looking up at Sam, hands shaking, face a bit pale. His narrow sea-green eyes seemed worried and lost.

“You’ve never had problems with cream before,” Sam commented, putting the back of his hand on Riley’s forehead and frowning more at the feel of clammy skin.

“I could be sick . . .” Riley softly said then paused and looked up again, looking scared yet hopeful . “Or . . . maybe?” His hand fall over his abdomen.

Noting the gesture, Sam’s eyes widened slightly, “you think you’re pregnant?”

“It . . . it’s possible,” Riley breathed. “You stopped using suppressants . . .”

“Isn’t that a good thing? Why do you look upset? I thought you wanted a pup?” Sam offered his mate a smile.

“I . . . I want your pups, Master Sam. I . . .” Riley swallowed, “I just don’t know if I’ll be a good dam . . .?”

Laughing softly, Sam leaned down to kiss Riley’s forehead before moving to the cupboard under the sink and beginning to sift through the contents. “Of course you’re gonna be a good dam, Riley,” the Alpha pulled out a pregnancy test and handed it over to his mate. “Wanna check?”

Looking down at the box in his hands, Riley softly said, “what if I’m just sick . . . what if it’s not a pup?”

“Then we keep trying, Riley,” Sam offered his mate a reassuring smile, “but, why don’t you do the test and we can go from there.”

Drawing a breath, Riley lifted hopeful eyes. “Are you sure you want pups, Master?”

“Would I have stopped suppressants if I wasn’t?” Sam asked on a small laugh.

Nodding, finally reassured once more, Riley began reading the instructions. He performed the test meticulously and waited for the results. After the allotted time, Riley looked up the results and then looked to Sam. “Master Sam?” his voice sounded breathless and scared.

“Yes, love?” Sam moved to stand next to his mate.

“I’m pregnant.” Riley looked back at the indicator then once more at Sam. He seemed torn between fear and a sort of excited vibration.

Grinning widely, Sam hugged his mate to him tightly, kissing Riley’s lips, “that’s great!”

Smiling, looking relieved at the unmistakable joy in Sam’s reaction, Riley finally settled on ecstatic for his own reaction. He threw his arms around Sam’s neck and nuzzled into his shoulder. “I love you, Master Sam . . .”

“And I love you, my love,” Sam kissed Riley again, running his fingers down his lover’s sides. “We’re gonna start a family, Riley.”

“Our own family,” Riley breathed, eyes shining in happiness. He nuzzled again. “My Alpha . . . sire to my pup . . .”

“My perfect Omega,” Sam crooned, nuzzling over Riley’s mate mark, “dam to my pup.”

Mewling softly at the praise and nuzzling, Riley enjoyed the time in his lover’s embrace, knowing all too soon he’d have to get back to work. They had a Sanctuary to tend to. “I’ll need TJ more and more as the months pass,” Riley softly commented.

“We can also bring in more helpers if he can’t handle the increase in workload,” Sam offered.

Nodding, Riley scented at Sam, loving his natural essences. “It might be best. TJ’s limited in his understanding so I can’t have him do most of what I’ll need him to. The further along I get, the more I’ll have to have my replacement trained so I can have pup time after whelping.”

“We’ll just have to make sure your replacement is gentle with TJ,” Sam continued to shower his lover in gentle kisses and caresses.

Riley seemed to soak up every touch, every word, as if he could never get enough of Sam’s generous loving. “I don’t know how many of our current inhabitants would be interested. I’ll have to start looking for help.”

Nodding, Sam kissed again, “yeah, you’ll want plenty of time to train them.”

“Especially since I want to make sure whoever it is will be good to TJ and let him help out. TJ loves working with the victims. It makes him feel useful, which he is, and productive, even more than his beautiful music. I don’t think TJ sees his music for the gift it really is.” Riley reluctantly pulled away as his watch alarm sounded.

Sighing softly, Sam kissed his lover one last time before pulling away completely, “well, regardless of how we’ve treated the talent, he was severely beaten for it for years. It’ll take some time for him to fully let _himself_ enjoy it.”

Riley gave his mate one last nuzzle before turning towards the door. “I have to look in on Mary Jane, Master. Will you be free for dinner or do you have something with Master Steve?” Riley paused, offering Sam his smile.

“I have to do my rounds, but I should be free for dinner,” Sam smiled at his mate.

Nodding, Riley said, “then if nothing happens, I will see you for dinner, Master Sam.” Riley slipped from the room, temporarily distracted enough that he didn’t realize he still carried his pregnancy indicator.

“Might wanna do something with that,” Sam chuckled as he followed his lover out of the room.

Stopping and looking down, Riley flushed brightly. “Oh . . . sorry . . . “ He turned and looked hesitant to go back in the bathroom and throw out the little wand. Riley looked to Sam, as if for help.

“Why don’t you stop by our bedroom and leave it on the bathroom counter so it’s still there when we go to bed?” Sam offered.

Riley suddenly launched himself at Sam in a fierce hug. Very rarely was Riley spontaneous or forceful, but his joy at Sam’s _understanding_ over the importance of the test device fueled several enthusiastic kisses across Sam’s face. Riley pulled back and dashed down the hall, moving faster than Sam saw him regularly do.

Sam laughed, shaking his head, eyes bright with happiness. He shut his office door and then started down the hall to begin his rounds.

**************

At the sound of frantic knocking on the front door of the Sanctuary, TJ hurried to answer it, despite Steve always telling him never to answer the door without someone else with him. The small Omega turned the knob and swung the door open, eyes widening at the sight of two men, a tall blond with kind, but worried eyes, and a brunet who held a striking similarity to himself and Bucky. Both men were covered in dirt from travel and both had various bruises and lacerations on their skin. TJ tilted his head slightly, wide, curious eyes looking at both men.

“H - - hello,” TJ welcomed softly, simply standing in the opened doorway of the home.

The brunet, perhaps six foot tall and athletic of build, appeared to have been living wild on little nourishment, abused and injured recently. Meeting TJ’s equally pale blue eyes, the man rasped through a wounded throat, “Sanctuary . . . is this house safe for . . . Omegas?”

Tilting his head again, watching the injured man, who TJ could scent was an Omega, for a few moments, slowly the small brunet nodded. “Y - - yes,” TJ stepped aside to let the men in.

The Omega leaned heavily on his Alpha companion, apparently unable to move without aid. As the blond guided him past TJ, it was obvious the new brunet had some kind of leg or genital injury. His trousers were bloodied and he limped, wincing horribly with each painful step. “Thank you for your protection,” he said, still sounding pained and tired, as if it hurt to use his throat, as well.

TJ shut the door as soon as the two new men were inside. He rushed past them, bolting down the hall to get Steve. The brunet burst into his Alpha’s office, “S - - Steve!” The Omega hurried over and tugged on Steve's hand, trying to pull the larger man to his feet.

“TJ, love, are you hurt? What’s wrong, pet?” Steve stood and let TJ guide him, worry filling his voice and manner. He rarely saw TJ so desperate.

Shaking his head, TJ made an urgent sounding keen and continued to drag the blond back downstairs to the two new arrivals. Once they were back in the main foyer, the blond who held the Omega closely met Steve's eyes. “Are you Steve Rogers?” He asked; though he appeared less injured than the Omega, Steve could tell he was in pain.

“Yes. I am. Welcome to Sanctuary. TJ, honey, go get Sam. It’s an emergency. These men need medical help now. Thank you for letting them in.” He would discuss breaking the rules later with TJ. Right then, two lives could very well hang in the balance. Steve held both hands up, palms out, and said, “I can carry him.” He addressed the blond Alpha.

Nodding, TJ ran from the room once more to go retrieve Sam.

The slightly smaller blond Alpha looked warily at Steve. “I can carry him,” he said, his voice shaking with pain.

“You can barely stand, friend. I’ll walk slow so you can keep up, but he’ll be in less pain if he doesn’t have to walk. Please . . . if you know my name, you know my house. All who enter in Sanctuary are safe.” Steve didn’t touch the man while he reasoned.

Looking reluctant, the Alpha slowly nodded, “okay . . . but stay in my sight, okay?” He leaned closer to the Omega to whisper something in the man's ear.

The brunet allowed Steve, with a nod, to scoop him carefully up and begin towards the medical wing.

TJ came back, tugging Sam with the same urgency. Sam and TJ met up with them and the dark-skinned Alpha immediately began checking over whatever wounds he could. Looking at TJ, Sam asked, “Can you get Riley for me, TJ? I'm gonna need his help.” 

TJ once more ran from the hall to get the needed member of the house.

Steve glanced over at the smaller blond then Sam, “help him, Sam? They’ve been hurt as bad as any pit fighter we’ve rescued.” Careful with the nearly unconscious brunet in his arms, holding his questions as to how the man looked so much like the twins, Steve led the small group into the medical wing just as Riley arrived with TJ.

Laying his burden carefully on a medical bed, nodding as Sam aided the other refugee onto the closest bed, Steve gently asked, “who did this to you? I can go to the law with the medical results, prove your master tortured you if you let me.”

“No . . . slave . . .” the brunet rasped, almost collapsing into the clean bed.

“Not a slave? You were beaten . . . horribly . . . were you robbed? The law will still want to help. Sanctuary has a law team in house.” Steve began easing the blood and dirt soaked clothing from the victim and drew a sharp breath in, glancing to TJ. “Pet? Come help me? He’s . . . in a bad way. An Omega should be on hand, if you can?”

Riley, meanwhile, softly approached the injured blond and put a hand on the bed near him, leaning slightly into the man’s line of sight. “I am Riley. Let me help you, please?” The blond Alpha nodded, seeming satisfied that the Omega was being cared for, and let Riley help him with his injuries.

TJ walked over to Steve and the Omega, pale eyes widening even more at all the blood.

Smiling gently, Riley carefully, slowly, removed the Alpha’s clothes, softly asking, “what are you called, please? Master Sam will need to put a name on your medical record. He is your doctor at the moment.” Riley nodded towards his mate and Master, Sam.

Steve gave his mate an encouraging smile and nod. “Just like any other rescued Omega, TJ. Can you handle this with me?”

TJ nodded, making it to the Omega’s bedside, close enough that the brunet on the bed would be able to smell his sweet Omega scent. “Wh - - where does it h - - hurt?” TJ asked, trying to remain calm.

The brunet blinked as if TJ’s question surprised him. He smiled painfully and let out a hoarse chuckle. “Where _doesn’t_ hurt?” he parried. “Jack . . . Dav . . . id . . .”

TJ looked to the Alpha that was talking with Sam and Riley and then back to the brunet. “Is h - - he your m- - mate?” TJ wasn't sure which name belonged to which man.

“My?” The brunet sighed and looked over at the blond with a hint of longing and amusement. “My . . . guard . . .” Steve wisely stayed quiet, letting the Omegas talk, trying to remain unthreatening.

TJ nodded, beginning to clean away the blood off the Omega’s skin so he could get a better look at the injuries. This was usually the most complicated job Riley had the Omega do while helping with the victims. TJ’s hands began to shake slightly as he revealed the cuts and bruises beneath all the blood. It had appeared that someone had tried to _rip_ this Omega’s member off. The injuries were as bad as Pierce used to hurt TJ. TJ met the Omega’s equally pale eyes, “a - - you Jack or D - - David?”

“Jack,” the man informed him, squirming under the painful, if overly gentle ministrations. “From . . . away . . .” He seemed reluctant to give too much information. His scent was bitter, shadowed by a rusty iron scent that was most likely the Alpha who’d raped and injured him - - it didn’t match the fresh spring scent of the blond Alpha on the other bed.

Nodding, as if he understood Jack's sentence, TJ continued to clean what he could, his hands still shaking, but the gentle Omega didn't seem like he was panicking. “J - - Jack is a good name, I l- - like Jack. I'm TJ.”

“T . . . J?” Jack rasped, offering a pained smile very similar to Bucky’s.

Nodding, giving Jack his sweet smile, TJ dipped the bloodied cloth in some fresh water to rinse it out. “Y - - yup. D - - do you have a l - - last name? Mine’s Ro- - Rogers.” TJ had stopped using _Barnes_ a few months ago, not wanting to be connected in any way to the people who had sold him to Pierce so many years ago.

“Ben . . . ja . . . min,” Jack rasped then rolled his eyes towards David on the other table, frowning at the sight of the many bruises and knife cuts the other man had received in their last few days.

“Th - - that's a good n - - name, too,” TJ commented softly.

Frowning fiercely, drawing his eyes back to TJ, Jack growled softly, “no, not good.” He seemed to have caught his breath and began to feel relief as TJ loosened the coagulated dirt and blood, despite once more bleeding freely.

“Did a Ben - - Benjamin h - - hurt you?” TJ asked, not even looking at Jack's face, just continuing his cleaning.

“Yes,” Jack looked towards David. “Tried to kill David . . . I . . . I am not a Benjamin any longer.” His pained words were fierce and determined, his eyes hard and firm.

“I - - I changed my l - - last name,” TJ smiled at the injured brunet, “you c - - can change yours if y - - you want? Th - - that way you aren't a - - Benjamin an - - anymore.” The smaller Omega put the bloodied towel in the water and frowned softly, not knowing what to do next; Riley had always taken over after TJ cleaned the victims.

Steve’s hands began to guide TJ in bandaging the more minor lacerations, smiling softly at his smaller mate. “Like this, TJ. Bandage the ones that are shallow. Ones that are deeper, so you can see beyond the skin into the flesh, need stitches.” He looked over, “Sam? Do we swap patients? This one needs stitches and probably a penile brace.”

With a nod, Sam looked to Riley. “We should let Steve and TJ take care of David.” He’d heard the exchange in the bed next to theirs and so knew the names of the two victims. With a nod from Riley, the doctor offered David a smile, worry in his fine dark eyes. “Steve and TJ will clean you up and bandage some of these wounds. I’ll tend your friend’s deeper wounds.”

David nodded, giving Jack a concerned glance and then looking back at Steve and TJ as they moved to his bed. TJ made sure to wash his hands, something Riley had told him he must _always_ do when switching to a different patient. TJ began to clean David’s wounds, making small talk with the blond Alpha as he did so, much like he'd done with Jack.

Moving to Jack’s side, swapping with Steve and TJ, offering TJ an encouraging smile, Riley began carefully washing David’s blood from his hands. He offered his Master a washing cloth and began to carefully sew up Jack’s wounds, Sam joining rather quickly. They had to turn him from side to side, as they couldn’t lay him on his front due to the broken penis, nor on his back as the worst injuries were there. Another two hours passed before Jack finally was left, lightly drugged, on his left side, to rest, his penis splinted, his wounds bandaged.

TJ looked between the two new additions to the sanctuary, David now resting as well, his wounds cleaned and patched up. The small Omega moved to wash any lingering blood off his hands and then walked over to Jack, sitting down in the chair on his left side. TJ gave the other Omega his sweet smile; he didn't say anything just let Jack know someone was with him.

Steve lay a gentle hand on his mate’s shoulder and said softly, looking towards Sam, “the Alpha hasn’t really spoken at all. Who do you think would have done this? Jack says he’s not a slave . . . and David is his guard. Guard against what? Is Jack a prisoner or criminal?”

Sam sighed, discarding the used supplies and then washing his hands as well. “Jack said a _Benjamin_ did this . . . that name sounds familiar but I just can't place it. I’d say that whoever is responsible has a hatred for Omegas, Jack's injuries are far worse than David's.” The dark-skinned Alpha shook his head, “Jack's injuries are nearly as bad as Bucky and TJ’s when they were first brought here.”

“Pierce isn’t affiliated with any man named Benjamin that I know of. I’ll have to ask Maria if she’s heard of another abuser in the area. I’d say those wounds are only days old, maybe two at the most.” Steve sighed and offered Riley a smile as the Omega stepped up to them, looking exhausted.

TJ continued to watch Jack, not offering anything to the other men's conversation. The gentle Omega scooted his chair just a little closer, drawn to the man who looked so much like himself and Bucky. TJ hesitated for a moment before reaching out and taking one of Jack's hands in his own, mindful of the injuries.

Jack blinked sleepily, finally allowing himself a small amount of relaxation. These men didn’t seem to want to hurt him; perhaps he’d found Sanctuary at last. “TJ, how long have you lived here?”

“A - - a year . . . W - - well a little over a y - - year. St - - Steve saved me a - - and Bucky. You l - - look like Bucky . . . sho - - shorter hair, Bucky has l - - long hair and a r - - robot arm,” TJ smiled as he talked about his twin and mate, his other half; he kept his voice quiet like Riley had always told him to when dealing with victims.

“Bucky? Who’s Bucky? Your mate?” Jack asked just as softly.

Grinning even brighter, TJ nodded, still holding one of Jack’s hands in his, caressing his thumb gently over Jack’s fingers, “h - - he’s my m - - mate, h - - he’s an Omega, t - - too. S - - Steve is our Al - - Alpha.”

Blinking slowly, Jack murmured, “I’ve not heard of two Omegas mating. That must be a special bond.”

“B - - Bucky s - - says w - - we were meant to l - - love one another. B - - But, we didn’t start l - - loving until P - - Pierce made u - - us,” TJ tilted his head slightly, “I - - I guess something good d - - did come f - - from him.”

“Pierce . . . the man you needed rescue from? Was he a Master?” Jack yawned and blinked, trying to stay awake, to learn about these people he needed to rely on.

Nodding, TJ’s smile slipped but he didn’t look particularly upset, “P - - Pierce was o - - our old M - - Master. H - - he’s in jail n - - now because h - - he made B - - Bucky fight. S - - Steve says I d - - don’t have M - - Masters anymore . . . I - - I have a card that s - - says so. D - - do you have a - - a card, too?”

“I did,” Jack sighed and rolled his eyes to spot David. “King Silas destroyed it when I was . . . when I had to leave.”

“M - - Maybe we can g - - get you a n - - new one? T - - The Wolf c - - can h - - help you. T - - The Wolf t - - told Steve to give B - - Bucky, B - - Becca, and me a c - - card. H - - He can probably g - - get you a new one . . . th - - that way y - - you can’t b - - be hurt anymore. Th - - That’s what Steve says, a - - as long as I have m - - my card, th - - that the law will h - - help me.” TJ smiled at Jack.

Jack blinked at such a speech and smiled softly at the child-like Omega beside his bed. “You have a wolf here?”

Nodding, pale eyes shining with life, TJ grinned brightly, “uh huh . . . h - - he doesn’t h - - howl, b - - but Steve says th - - that could be be - - because he n - - needs to catch p - - prey. I - - I think h - - he’s just grumpy b - - because he h - - has to try and figure o - - out law all d - - day. L - - Law is s - - silly.”

“Law is important but very complicated. I know a lot about law,” Jack yawned again, eyes drooping as he fought the pain medicine. He looked over to David again, reassuring himself that the other man was still there, was okay after everything that had happened during their abuse and subsequent escape.

“Y - - You can sl - - sleep. R - - Riley says sl - - sleep is good if you h - - hurt. I - - I can stay w - - with you i - - if you w - - want? M - - Make sure to keep the b - - bad men away. I - - I have a c - - card, th - - they can’t hurt me if I - - I have a card,” TJ continued to hold Jack’s hand, smiling at the exhausted, injured man.

“I can’t sleep if David’s sick or hurt,” Jack murmured.

“D - - David i - - is sl - - sleeping,” TJ said, glancing over at the resting Alpha who’d lost his own battle with the pain medicine. “H - - he wouldn’t w - - want you to s - - stay up when y - - you could rest and h - - heal.”

“Probably not . . .” Jack agreed and let himself drift off with a sigh.

Steve touched TJ’s shoulder. “Thank you, TJ. He really needs his rest. You did good.”

“C - - Can I stay w - - with him?” TJ asked softly, looking up at Steve, “i - - in case he has a n - - nightmare and g - - gets s - - scared?”

“Of course, lovey. You’re a good nurse. If you need anything, let Sam or Riley know. I’ll go check on Bucky.” Steve leaned over and kissed TJ’s cheek. “And, pet? Don’t exhaust yourself. I’ll get the Wolf on trying to find out who this pair are and where they came from. Something’s very wrong here.” He shook his head and walked quickly from the room, hunting down his other mate.

**************

After sitting with Jack for several hours, tending to his bandages and helping wherever he could, even taking a few short naps himself in the chair by the other Omega’s bedside, Riley and Sam finally kicked TJ out of the recovery room. TJ didn’t argue, knowing it’d be pointless to; the smaller Omega gave Jack’s hand one last gentle squeeze and left the room. Rubbing his eyes, TJ walked to the room he shared with Bucky and Steve. Opening the door, TJ gave a smile to Bucky who sat on the very large bed in a robe, reading a book.

“H - - hey, Buck,” TJ crawled onto the bed, still dressed in his clothes, and curled up next to his twin, “wh - - whatcha reading?” The smaller brunet knew it was something above his reading level by just looking at the page.

“It’s a book about a horse. The owner had to give him up and in the end the horse finds his way back home to his beloved human.” Bucky nuzzled at TJ’s neck. “A happy ending.”

“I - - I like the ones with a - - a happy en - - ending,” TJ murmured, tracing his fingers down Bucky’s chest until they settled on his hip to begin thrumming gently. “D - - did you f - - fix an - - anything to - - today?”

“Nothing big, but I finished making my model. It moves on its own with a motor.” Bucky looked at TJ. “You smell like the hospital. Steve said we got two patients in who were badly hurt.”

TJ nodded, nuzzling at Bucky’s neck, “J - - Jack looks l - - like you b - - but with sh - - short hair. H - - he smelled b - - bitter like y - - you u - - use to. T - - There was a lot o - - of blood . . . b - - but th - - they are sl - - sleeping.”

“Looks like me?” Bucky frowned and shook his head, an uneasy feeling sliding into his stomach though he couldn’t name why. “And his name is Jack? You . . . get to talk to him a lot, Teej?”

“Wh - - when he w - - wasn’t sleeping,” TJ nodded, missing Bucky’s frown, “h - - his old l - - last name was B - - Benjamin, b - - but I think h - - he wants to c - - change it. H - - his c - - card got de - - destroyed but I - - I told him that th - - the Wolf will h - - help him get a new one so th - - the bad men st - - stay away.” The smaller Omega slipped out of Bucky’s arms to crawl back to the edge of the bed and reach into the nightstand, pulling out his own book, one meant for a nine to ten year old. Riley had told him to read a little bit each night with either Bucky or Steve, so that they’d be able to help him learn to read once more. TJ crawled back over to Bucky and settled next to him again.

Bucky smiled. “TJ, get a shower and change clothes _before_ bed, remember?” He bumped his nose against his brother’s neck playfully.

“O - - okay,” TJ left his book on the bed as he slipped off. He grabbed his pajamas before going into the attached bathroom. The small Omega took a quick shower; he usually did if he wasn’t showering with either Bucky or Steve. After he cleaned and changed into his soft pajamas, TJ padded into the bedroom once more, crawling into the bed next to Bucky, his hair still very damp. TJ showed the book to Bucky before opening it, “th - - this one okay? I - - I like this o - - one.”

“Okay,” Bucky slid his right arm around TJ in a cuddle, settling against the pillows as they waited for Steve. “Do you remember where we left off?”

Nodding, TJ opened to a page where a bookmark was settled, “r - - right h - - here,” the smaller brunet pointed to a sentence on the page. TJ began to read through the story out loud, Bucky helping him with words he didn’t know. With the stutter and constant pauses for help with words, getting through a book took a long time, but TJ always enjoyed reading to Steve and Bucky.

For half an hour Bucky patiently aided TJ when he stumbled badly enough, but he generally let his brother struggle a bit so he’d learn. After the limited time, however, Bucky took the book and gently closed it. “Enough, TJ. We’ll learn what Chip and Dale do tomorrow.”

Yawning, TJ nodded, rubbing his eyes, “ o - - okay,” the smaller man curled up against his brother’s side and nuzzled at his firm chest, almost as firm as Steve’s. “I - - I love you, B - - Bucky,” TJ murmured sleepily, worn out from his long day taking care of Jack and David.

“TJ, do you think the men that hurt Jack will try to come here?” Bucky asked softly, worry in his tones.

Looking up at Bucky, TJ gave his mate a reassuring smile, “e - - even if they d - - do, we h - - have cards n - - now, and the W - - Wolf will g - - get Jack, and D- - David if he n - - needs one, a c - - card, t - - too. Th - - that way an - - any bad m - - men c - - can’t hurt u - - us. That’s wh - - what S - - Steve says, B - - Bucky.”

“Steve means, TJ, that if someone _does_ hurt you, the law can arrest and punish him.” Bucky stroked TJ’s cheek. “And in nightmares, the card stops people from hurting you.” He smiled softly at his twin.

“O - - oh . . . s - - so the card d - - doesn’t make b - - bad men go away?” TJ looked suddenly worried, pale eyes wide.

“No, it makes the Wolf growl at them and lock them in cages,” Bucky explained. “The card is what you show people when they try to sell you or tell you you’re a slave. And if you get lost or hurt, you show the card to the police or law and they’ll help you.”

“O - - oh . . .” TJ nodded slowly, still looking a little worried, “h - - have you h - - heard the W - - Wolf g - - growl? I - - I haven’t. Wh - - what if he doesn’t know h - - how?”

“Then I’ll teach him,” Bucky promised. “Remember? I growl real good.” Bucky leaned down and lifted TJ’s pajama shirt, putting his mouth on the soft flesh of his mate’s scarred tummy and growling into the skin.

Giggling, TJ smiled widely, “y - - you growl b - - better th - - than a wolf, B - - Buck,” the Omega continued to giggle softly at the tickling sensation that Bucky caused against his stomach.

“Does he growl better than me?” Steve asked from the doorway, smiling at the sight of the two Omega’s playing.

Still laughing as Bucky tickled him, TJ nodded, “B - - Bucky’s the b - - best growler in th - - the whole _world_ , St - - Steve!”

“Oh, yeah?” Steve chuckled. “Well, I guess I’ll have to keep practicing.” He slid into bed, pulling off his pajama shirt and settling beside the twins. “TJ? Did you answer the door today?”

Looking at Steve, TJ nodded, smile fading a little, “J - - Jack and David w - - were knocking a - - at the d - - door. N - - no one el - - else was th - - there.”

“TJ, you were good to help our new patients, but you aren't supposed to open the door when you’re alone.” Steve frowned in worry.

“B - - But th - - they were hurt . . . th - - the knocking s - - sounded scared,” TJ said, no longer smiling at all as he sat up to look at Steve.

Nodding, Steve said, “I’ll talk to Sam and Wolf about getting a guard posted at all times if you can’t resist opening the door. While this time you helped someone, sometimes bad people knock, too.” Steve scooped up TJ’s hand and kissed his palm. “I just want you safe, babydoll.”

“S - - so I can’t an - - answer the door ev - - even if the kn - - knocking sounds scared?” TJ asked softly.

“How about this?” Steve offered a gentle smile. “If the knocking sounds scared, look out the window in the door and see if you can tell if the person is scared or hurt? Will that work for you? Can you remember to look out the window, TJ, love?”

“I - - I can do th - - that, Steve,” TJ agreed with a nod; he smiled once more, “B - - Bucky and I read m - - my book al - - already!” The smaller Omega was known for switching subjects, cycling through them fast and without any set pattern.

Steve nodded. “And did you enjoy your newest chapters, love?” Steve let the door subject drop, but knew he’d have to spread the word about TJ checking the window and others standing by to help. It wasn’t just TJ’s safety Steve worried about.

Nodding happily, TJ began to explain what happened in the newest chapters he and Bucky had read. After a few minutes, TJ yawned and rubbed his eyes again, crawling between Bucky and Steve to settle under the blankets and nuzzle at Bucky’s chest once more.

Bucky reached his right hand up and tenderly stroked TJ’s hair. “Go to sleep, Teej. You’ve got another big day tomorrow.” Steve kissed both men, smiling softly. Bucky smiled back and returned the kiss, but with little passion. He wasn’t near heat and was pretty tired.

TJ was already falling asleep when Steve kissed him, so the smaller Omega didn’t return the goodnight kiss. He nuzzled once more at his twin’s chest before his breathing evened out with sleep.

**************

When the sun slid over the threesome, warm and bright, Steve instantly awoke. Stretching, making a soft groaning noise, Steve yawned himself awake. “Already?” He slid from the bed and grabbed his pajama top, sliding into it as he headed to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

TJ nuzzled at Bucky’s chest again, making a soft, disgruntled noise at being woken up.

Bucky turned over and grunted, burying his face in TJ’s neck. “Sleep . . .” he grumbled.

Nodding in agreement, TJ slid closer to Bucky and brought the blanket up and over his head, blocking out the light.

Chuckling, Bucky peeked open one eye and drew the blanket open, looking underneath. “Heya, Teej. Gonna smother yourself in protest of daylight?”

Nodding again, TJ made an unhappy grunt and buried his face against Bucky’s chest, “sleep . . . t - - too early . . .”

Nodding, Bucky tucked himself around his mate and sighed. “Then stop talking an’ start sleepin’,” Bucky yawned, nuzzling his cold nose into TJ’s neck.

Yelping in surprise, TJ moved up Bucky’s chest and then poked his head out to glare at his twin. “Y - - your nose is _cold_!”

“And your neck is _warm_ ,” Bucky grumped, trying to bury his nose again, wanting warmth.

Giggling, TJ scrambled away from his twin, but the smaller brunet wasn’t paying attention to which direction he was moving. TJ, tangled in the sheets, tumbled off the bed with a solid thud and a surprised squeak, also managing to pull the blankets off of Bucky as he fell.

“Ack!” Bucky grabbed for the slipping blankets desperately as a rush of cold air swept over him. “TJ!” he whined then looked over the side of the bed. “You really wanna jump outta bed so quick? You took the blankets. Coulda got hurt!”

TJ blinked up at Bucky, still looking at bit stunned from his unexpected tumble. “Y - - your nose was cold,” TJ repeated with a smile before he started to giggle again, finding the entire chain of events quite funny.

Steve walked back in from the bathroom, smiling at the sound of TJ’s laugh. “I thought you pair would be sleeping in?” he asked, heading for the bedroom door, dressed very nicely in his typical work clothing.

“B - - Bucky’s n - - nose w - - was cold,” TJ reported, “h - - he made me fall off the b - - bed.”

“Oh, yes,” Steve nodded, chuckling, “a cold nose is enough to make me throw myself from the bed in protest, too.” He grinned at the twins. “Breakfast is supposed to be fruit and yogurt.”

With a mischievous glint to his eyes, not completely hearing Steve’s report of breakfast that morning, TJ grabbed the sheets in a fist and yanked the remainder off of Bucky’s body.

Bucky let TJ drag the sheets off the bed, wriggling around so eventually he lay on the bare mattress. Grinning, he crowed, “TJ’s making the bed today!”

“Y - - you gotta help me with the wrinkly o - - one. I - - I can’t ever g - - get the four c - - corners on, they a - - always pull off,” TJ began the process of untangling his legs from the mass of blankets.

“Well, why’d you strip the bed then?” Bucky teased but got off the mattress and grabbed the fitted sheet from his twin. He began to help TJ make the bed.

TJ fluffed the pillows and then put them on the bed. After the bed was made, TJ moved to the closet to get dressed. Since Steve had given the twins their freedom a few days before, they were able to wear whatever clothing they wanted. TJ pulled on a pair of grey pants and light blue shirt. As he pulled on the shirt he asked, “B - - Bucky? W - - wanna meet Jack? H - - he looks like y - - you, except with sh - - shorter hair.”

“Except the hair,” Bucky echoed his brother’s thought. “Sure, I’d love to meet this guy. How bad hurt is he?” Bucky slipped into a dark blue, long sleeved shirt and light tan jeans.

“P - - pretty bad, b - - but I think h - - he’d like you,” TJ grinned brightly and took Bucky’s hand to start tugging his twin towards the medical wing. “J - - just use i - - inside voices in th - - the recovery r - - room, th - - that’s what Riley t - - tells me, B - - Bucky.”

“Use my inside voice,” Bucky nodded, repeating the instruction. He already knew to be gentle with the injured victims they rescued, but Bucky treated his brother’s instructions as if they were important. He never liked making TJ feel like his words were annoying or repetitive; it wasn’t TJ’s fault their old master had tortured him with chemicals and physical abuse that finally ended in stunting TJ’s mental and emotional growth to between the ages of nine and sixteen at any given moment.

“So, you think all long-haired brunets with sad eyes look like me, love?” Bucky teased, smiling. He walked into the medical wing and stopped short, eyes widening as he saw the pair in the beds there. “He _does_ look like me!” Bucky breathed. Approaching the pair of beds, Bucky breathed out, “who are you?” His voice sounded soft, almost afraid.

Looking up, Jack blinked in surprise. He had thought the images of the gentle look-a-like were fever-dreams. But to be confronted in waking by not one, but two, men that had similar looks, Jack dreaded the origins of those men . . . and where he may have wound up seeking safety. If his suspicions were confirmed, would he have been followed? Did his very presence here endanger these men? “Jack . . . I’m Jack.”

“H - - hi, Jack!” TJ grinned at the brunet; he looked over at David and greeted him as well. Looking back at Jack, TJ added, “d - - do you r - - remember m - - me?” Riley had told TJ many times that victims could often forget things from their initial exam, so he would sometimes have to reintroduce himself.

“You’re TJ?” Jack asked and glanced towards David, checking on the blond with worried eyes.

David blinked at the sight of the two men who’d entered the room; the Alpha looked at Jack, his mouth open slightly in surprise. David didn’t say anything, just kept looking between Jack and the two look-a-likes.

“You’re an Omega . . .” Jack hazarded, the night before a bit fuzzy and dream-like.

TJ nodded, giving Jack his bright grin, “y - - yes, I’m an O - - Omega, just like y - - you,” TJ gestured to Bucky, “th - - this is my B - - Bucky, h - - he’s an Omega, t - - too.”

Jack’s eyes traveled over the larger, more solid man. “Both Omegas . . . and you are related to one another?” he asked.

Bucky looked at his twin then the men laying down. He stepped instinctively a bit in front of his brother and mate. “Where are you from?” His voice was a bit distrustful.

“B - - Bucky?” TJ peered around his brother’s body to look at Jack and then up at his twin, “J - - Jack’s not gonna h - - hurt us.” TJ moved his eyes back onto the Omega on the bed, “w - - we’re twins.”

“Twins . . .” Jack sighed. “You’ve been in Sanctuary since presentation?” he asked.

Shaking his head, Bucky said, “a year. We were sold to Master Pierce when we presented.”

“O - - our parents didn’t w - - want us because we were Omegas,” TJ added, stepping around Bucky to sit in the chair next to Jack’s bedside, close enough that Jack could smell his sweet, buttery scent. “P - - Pierce w - - wasn’t a good man. H - - he’s in jail now because he m - - made Bucky fight.”

“Fight, yeah, you said that last night?” Jack looked again to David, reassuring himself the other man had made it to safety with him. “King Silas had me in the army.”

TJ looked to Bucky, unsure what _army_ meant.

“An army is a group of people gathered together to fight against other whole countries to protect a group of cities, TJ,” Bucky answered without needing to be asked.

“Oh,” TJ smiled at Bucky and then at Jack, “th - - that doesn’t sound l - - like what Bucky did. D - - did you like being in the a - - army?”

“I actually did,” Jack smiled. “I was in charge of my troops and we trusted each other.” He sighed. “David was one of my soldiers.”

TJ looked over at the blond Alpha, “y - - you were in the a - - army, too? D - - Did you like it?”

David smiled gently at the small Omega, “most of it I enjoyed.”

Smiling slightly, the charm coming out, Jack said, “David didn’t want to join, but he followed his own father’s footsteps into the military. A proud heritage.”

Looking at Jack, David smiled at the injured Omega, “and I’m very glad I did join.”

Jack and David exchanged a silent look of communion.

Bucky looked to TJ and leaned over to whisper, “who’s King Silas, I’d like to know? I thought America had a president.”

Blinking, TJ looked up at his mate and then at Jack, “wh - - who’s King Silas?”

“He’s the man that rules Gilboa,” Jack said, bitterness lacing his words.

Tilting his head at Jack’s tone, TJ looked at the injured Omega with curious eyes, “i - - is he the one th - - that h - - hurt you? I - - it’s okay, Bucky and I w - - were hurt, too. B - - but, you can g - - get better now. S - - Steve do - - doesn’t let bad men in here.”

“But King Silas might find us and request him to give us back. Can he really protect foreigners like us?” Jack asked, finally able to sort through the legalities and repercussions of what he and David had done, had gone through.

“T - - the Wolf c - - can help, h - - he d - - doesn’t howl, b - - but he can help you hide f - - from the b - - bad man,” TJ offered Jack his innocently reassuring smile; reaching out to take Jack’s hand gently, TJ continued, “the Wolf and S - - Steve will keep you and D - - David safe.”

Sighing, Jack closed his eyes, pain weaving through every breath. It was getting harder and harder to ignore the rising pain. Opening pale blue eyes, Jack asked, “your parents . . . what were their names?”

TJ scrunched up his nose like he smelled something particularly foul. “T - - they weren’t g - - good, either. Th - - they called us b - - bad names.”

“George and Winifred,” Bucky ground out, “Barnes.”

Sighing, knowing the other man had just confirmed his suspicions, Jack nodded. “The spares.” His voice was quiet, regretful.

“What’s _s - - spares_ mean?” TJ looked up at his twin again, stilling holding Jack’s hand carefully.

“It means extras in case something breaks or gets lost,” Bucky said, frowning. “But I don’t know what you,” his eyes met Jack’s, “mean by calling us that. How are we spares?”

“King Silas gives away his extra children if they’re Omegas,” Jack met his gaze directly, his voice strong and bitter. “He’d have given me away, but his sons always present Omega, so I was kept and ordered to hide my nature.”

TJ looked up at Bucky, wondering if Bucky had understood what Jack had explained.

“I know the names of the people my parents gave my younger siblings to.” Jack met their eyes and Bucky frowned further. “So the kids wouldn’t challenge my inheritance. But no word came after about fifteen years.”

Looking between Jack and Bucky, TJ just looked confused, “wh - - what’s he mean, Bu - - Bucky?”

“If he’s telling the truth, TJ, then we might be his brothers. But our parents never mentioned a king or Gilboa or anything.” Bucky crossed his arms, the metal one catching the light and Jack’s widening eyes.

TJ’s eyes moved back to Jack, “y - - you wouldn’t l - - lie, right? Ly - - lying is bad, S - - Steve says so.” The small Omega didn’t seem to catch Jack’s surprise at Bucky’s metal limb.

“Why would I lie and tell you both that you’re my little brothers? What would I gain from that?” Jack sighed and looked at David. “David?” he asked softly, “are you okay?”

David nodded, taking his eyes off the twins to look back at Jack, “yeah, I’m okay, Jack. Just listening.” He couldn’t believe that King Silas had _more_ children, one’s that he obviously cared very little about.

With a sigh, Jack lay his head back on the pillows. “I hope Michelle is okay. She was the only Alpha he produced . . .”

Looking at Jack, David sighed softly, “I’m sorry I couldn’t get her out, too. It was hard enough getting _us_ away. But, she’s back home, anyways,” the blond Alpha frowned softly in worry.

Riley walked into the room carrying a tray with enough breakfast for two people. He put the tray on a sliding table then walked over to carefully check David’s dressings. “Hello, David, do you remember how you got here? Where you are?” he asked in his gentle way.

“Yes, I remember,” David answered the Omega, letting Riley check over everything.

When he finished, Riley smiled. “You’ll heal well now that you are clean and safe. Master Sam will be in soon.” He turned to check on Jack, his body blocking Bucky from seeing the patient’s genitals to preserve some of Jack’s privacy. Riley nodded and covered the man back up. “The swelling’s come down. Would you like some pain medicine, Jack?”

“Please,” Jack sighed and allowed Riley to adjust him to lay on his other side.

“J - - Jack says we’re brothers, Riley,” TJ informed his friend quietly, no longer holding Jack’s hand so the small brunet’s fingers thrummed against his thighs.

“You look like you could be brothers,” Riley smiled softly at TJ. “You said some time ago that your parents were afraid someone would not be happy with you being an Omega. Could it be Jack’s parents that would not be happy?”

“M - - maybe,” TJ chewed his bottom lip before adding, “K - - King Silas h - - hurt Jack.”

“King Silas?” Riley asked. “The ruler of Gilboa?” The nurse looked towards the doorway where Sam and Steve walked in. “Master Sam, I believe our newest rescues are from Gilboa.”

“Really?” Sam looked surprised but nodded. He moved over to begin checking over his patients even though Riley had just done so.

Jack met Sam’s eyes and said, “will that affect our sanctuary, doctor?”

“Don’t think so,” Sam answered, “We’ll let Matt Murdock, our resident lawyer, TJ calls him _the Wolf_ , know of the new information. But, you two should be safe.”

“King Silas wants us dead,” Jack informed Sam.

“Lot’s of abusive Alpha’s want their subjects dead,” Sam sounded unfazed by Jack’s warning as he moved from David to begin checking Jack.

“Sam, was it?” Jack asked, “King Silas is my father. He wants me dead. I don’t know what he’ll do if he finds you’ve taken me in.”

“Look, Jack,” Sam’s brown eyes flickered up to meet Jack’s pale ones, “you aren’t our first political refugee. We’ll do everything in our power to keep you two safe, okay? We’ve already documented all the injuries you’ve sustained and we’ll get Matt working on whatever papers you two will need if you two choose to stay here.”

Finally dropping his eyes, shame and horror filling his entire manner, Jack whispered, “he raped me . . .”

Nodding, Sam sighed and his tone filled with sympathy, “and we’ll do everything we can to make sure he never touches you again.”

Head shooting up, Jack looked directly at Sam, “my _sire_ . . .”

“I understand, Jack,” Sam sighed again and said, “I’m sorry you had to go through something like that. But, you’re safe now, okay?”

Tears finally spilled over and Jack groaned, “but what if he got me with pup?” He hadn’t expressed that fear to David. Jack felt like his world was spinning far out of control.

“There are many options you can choose from, I’d offer you something that could terminate a pregnancy but the attack was over twenty-four hours ago,” Sam sighed again.

“And,” Jack whispered, “is there a way to tell if it’s _his_ or David’s?” He couldn’t meet his lover’s eyes.

“Not until after the pup, if there is one, is whelped,” Sam informed the scared Omega, “but let’s cross that bridge when we get there, okay?”

TJ let out a tiny whimper but didn’t say anything. The small Omega still had a lot of issues with pups, not able to separate pups from the pain that Pierce had inflicted on him when he got pregnant with Bucky’s pup.

Nodding, hand slipping over his flat, muscular abdomen, Jack glanced towards David, trying to judge his lover’s reaction at the worry. He didn’t look at anyone else, too intent on David. The blond Alpha gave Jack a reassuring smile, wanting to be able to reach out and comfort the Omega but unable.

Steve finally spoke up, pulling TJ into a comforting embrace. “Rest and eat your breakfast. Later we’ll have Wolf come in to talk to you. Let me reassure you that with the abuse we’ve documented, Sam’s right. We can argue a case not to send you back to your King.”

“Can I go p - - play, Steve?” TJ asked softly, looking up at his Alpha.

“Can I play with you? I’d love to work on a duet, my pet,” Steve smiled at the Omega.

“O - - okay,” TJ agreed, wanting to get out of the room. One thing Riley and Sam had been careful of in the few months that TJ had been helping them, was to keep him away from any cases dealing with pregnant victims.

Steve offered Sam a smile then offered Bucky a hand. “Coming with us, Buck?” he asked gently.

With a nod, and a glance to the couple on the beds, Bucky walked from the room. Steve took TJ’s hand and led his mate out after their other mate, leaving the two patients and two medical staff behind.

Sam sighed softly, running a hand down his face. He shot a worried glance to Riley.

Riley moved the table within easy reach of David then sat in a chair to hand feed Jack, who couldn’t move onto his back to sit up. He offered gentle, reassuring smiles to the men as he worked.

After Sam was satisfied that his two patients were okay for the moment he sat down on the rolling stool, moving the seat until he could look at Jack. “So, Gilboa? You guys seem like a pretty closed off country. However, you weren't in Gilboa when you were attacked were you? Those wounds are way too fresh, and in your’s and David’s condition when you arrived here there’s no way you two traveled very far.”

Jack opened his mouth again for more food, but pulled back from Riley’s attention for the moment, giving Riley an absent smile of thanks, much as he might to a servant back home. “King Silas has an estate not far from here. Maybe a mile.” He sighed. “We escaped yesterday morning when he finally left us alone and went to a public speech he had to make, taking the guards with him.” With a grunt of disgust, Jack said, “he always underestimated me so probably thought I’d never try to escape or wouldn’t try taking David with me.” As if to himself, or perhaps just David, Jack softly said, “coming down from his good graces is _hard_.”

“And,” Sam's eyes flickered to look at David and then back to Jack, “how did you two hear of this place? How'd you know where it was?” Sam was worried for the twin’s safety, if Jack was telling the truth and they really were this King Silas’ sons, would the King try and take them back? Would he try to kill them for being Omegas or take them away and treat them like he'd treated Jack?

“My sister, Princess Michelle,” Jack sighed. “She’s researched several Omega sanctuaries around the world and uses me as a sounding board. She’s King Silas’ Chancellor for Omega Safety.” He looked to Sam, waiting to see how the man would take the King’s perverse attitudes.

Sighing, Sam shook his head, frowning softly. After a few moments, the dark-skinned Alpha asked, “and how long do you think it’s going to be before he starts looking for you two?”

Sighing, Jack glanced towards David. “If his last son doesn’t present Omega, he’ll probably leave me alone. Might just tell everyone I turned traitor and joined Gath or something so the entire country hates me.”

David frowned softly, shaking his head, “Silas is losing his mind. Our entire country is being threatened by his insanity.”

Sam looked between his two patients before once more settling on Jack, “and you said you knew of TJ and Bucky . . . and you mentioned another son?”

“Seth,” Jack sighed. “He’s just a child, illegitimate but the entire family knows of Silas's secret family.” Squirming a bit, Jack asked softly, “is there a way to . . . relieve myself?”

Riley stepped forward to assist the bed-bound patient, drawing a curtain around the end for privacy. After a few moments, he pushed the curtain bad and settled the paler, shaking Jack back down on his opposite side.

Sighing softly, Sam nodded, knowing he shouldn’t keep questioning the injured man while he was still healing, but there were so many questions he still wanted answered. Standing up, Sam looked at Riley before excusing himself from the room, promising to be back to check on them later.

Nodding, Riley offered his mate a soft smile. He then turned to David and began caring for him. “Do either of you have concerns? Questions?” he asked David, letting Jack rest.

“Your security here? Is it . . . good?” David asked softly; he couldn’t help but be concerned about the fact that TJ had been the one to answer the door and let them in. David felt it would be too easy to manipulate the child-like Omega, giving anyone a chance to breach this sanctuary for abused Omegas.

“Master Steve is increasing security. He has Matthew working on it.” Riley sighed softly. “TJ wasn’t supposed to open the door to anyone,” he revealed that he could sense what had triggered the question. “And so Master realized that guards are needed at all times.” Riley made sure all of David’s breakfast that he’d wanted was consumed before swinging the table away.

Nodding, David seemed satisfied with that answer, “so, with guards, TJ won’t be able to answer the doors, at least not without supervision?”

“Exactly. We often rescue Submissives and abused Omegas or others from very powerful places. The former masters and abusers sometimes try to retaliate. Now, we have security and legal advisement on hand at all times. Master Steve may seem pretty complacent, but he takes his sanctuary seriously. We all do.”

“That’s good,” David nodded; he glanced at Jack and then back at Riley, “TJ and Bucky were saying they were also rescued about a year ago?” The blond Alpha was wanted to learn more about Jack’s younger brothers. He’d known of Seth, met the child, but he’d had no idea there had been more.

“As far as we can get, since TJ can’t recall much after his severe abuse and Bucky hadn’t been aware of much, the pair who raised the twins were upset when they presented as Omegas. They were worried about someone else, I presume King Silas, getting angry about the twins’ nature. So, they sold the pair to Alexander Pierce, a very abusive harem owner who practices all kinds of depravities as well as pit fighting his stock.” Riley reached over to begin washing David’s hands and face without thinking about the fact that David wasn’t as injured as Jack and wouldn’t need help.

David took the supplies from Riley with a grateful smile and begun to wash himself up. After a moment, Riley’s words seemed to sink in. “You said harem owner? And TJ had said that his old master had made him and Bucky mate . . . who’d do something like that to someone like TJ?” David hated the abuse a lot of Omegas went through, but to put a mentally handicapped man through such horrors was nearly unfathomable.

Riley met David’s eyes and answered. “TJ was second in his class, just behind Bucky, in high school. They were both genius level students and spoke multiple languages. Pierce did that to TJ, what you see? He used a combination of mental and physical abuse as well as years worth of drugs and chemical mixes. He made Bucky more aggressive, more Alpha-like, and TJ practically into a permanent child, helpless and weak.”

David’s mouth dropped open slightly in shock. He’d never heard of such abuse at the hands of a master before. He looked over to Jack to see if the Omega had heard what Riley said. 

Jack’s eyes opened and the pale blue had darkened with anger. “My God! It sounds like this Pierce would fit right in with King Silas’s odd starts. And TJ can’t be cured, can he? He’s going to permanently be mentally handicapped for life?”

Sighing, Riley nodded. “Yes, he is. And Pierce _did_ have the twins perform sex, but they went with what felt natural during the act and inadvertently became mates. That’s when Pierce crushed Bucky’s arm and sexually tortured TJ.” Meeting David’s eyes, a fierce look in his own sea-green ones, Riley enunciated, “he destroyed TJ’s slick glands and he literally cut and ripped a pup from TJ’s womb, causing no end of psychological scarring even if his body was able to be repaired.”

 

“Oh my God,” David breathed softly, looking horrified.

“And your Master? He acts as if TJ is _his_ mate,” Jack asked, frowning.

With a shake of his head, Riley corrected, “not _my_ master. My master is Sam. Master Steve is Master Sam’s partner. They run the sanctuary together. But, yes, Master Steve is mated with both twins. That’s as complicated as everything else involving them, I suppose, but he loves them both and takes good care of them.” Riley shook his head. “It’s probably safest in this world that TJ mated Master Steve.”

Shaking his head, looking angry and sick, David said, “and, honestly, both those boys are happy?” David had heard of three-way matings before, so that news hadn’t come as a shock to him.

Smiling gently, Riley nodded. “We were surprised when it happened, but the twins don’t mind sharing their third mate. I think TJ prefers to be the one with Steve most of the time, but Bucky seems content to share when he’s up for it. Bucky spends more time with TJ than Master Steve, but TJ seems to enjoy both of their attentions. I think it worked well.” Sighing, Riley shook his head. “And Master Steve converted his harem into this sanctuary once the mating happened, since he felt he didn’t need to have any outside attentions.” Suddenly, Riley straightened, “oh! And Master Steve luckily was able to save the daughter of the pair that raised the twins. She was sold when she presented Omega, as well. Would you know if King Silas had a daughter he tried to hide, as well? Her name's Rebecca.”

Jack shook his head. “King Silas had only one daughter, and would have never given up a second one. As much as he feels he needs males for his throne, he prefers to raise females.”

David sighed softly; lying back against his pillows, he looked over at Jack, “we need to figure out a way to get Michelle out of Gilboa.”

“I’ve been trying to think of a way, but with our disappearance, he’ll lock down security on her even tighter. He really had hoped to make you her mate, you know.” Jack met David’s tired eyes.

“Well, my heart lies with someone else,” David said, giving Jack a small, exhausted smile.

“Oh good,” Jack sounded actually relieved. “You’re not going to ask me to go into a three-way mating then.”

“No, I want you all to myself,” David admitted on a yawn.

Smiling, Jack offered, “I’d have trouble sharing you, too, my love. Every moment since meeting you, I’ve been falling harder and harder for you.”

“We’re gonna be okay, Jack,” David murmured, his eyes slipping shut, though he still smiled softly.

Riley smiled and stood up, taking the trays with him as he left the men to sleep. He returned the trays to the kitchen and headed towards Sam’s office. Softly, Riley pushed the door open and peeked inside. “Master Sam?”

“Yes?” Sam asked looking up from some paperwork on his desk.

“Are you too busy for my company? I can go.” Riley stayed in the doorway.

Shutting the file he’d been looking at, Sam gave Riley a smile, “never too busy for you. What’s wrong, Riley?”

Stepping into the room, Riley shook his head, “nothing more than usual, Master Sam. The new patients are resting. There’s a sister still remaining in Gilboa that they worry about. Sister to Jack, not David. Apparently the King wished David to mate her, not Jack. And Jack says Becca probably isn’t Silas’, as he’d never have given away a female child.” Riley moved to stand before the desk, giving his report as if he were a regular employee, not mated to the man he worked for.

Sighing, Sam nodded and pushed back from the desk, giving Riley the chance to cuddle if he wanted. “I can talk to Matt, but it’s going to be hard getting amnesty papers for Jack and David. But, we can always try. And Becca isn’t the twins’ biological sister . . .” Sam ran his hand down his face, “we can talk to them about that, but I doubt TJ will understand. Maybe Bucky will be able to explain it for us, Bucky always knows how to explain things to TJ.”

Smiling at the invitation, Riley hurried around the desk to sink into his mate’s lap, leaning into Sam and actually scenting his lover’s neck, something Riley usually refrained from unless feeling sexual or unhappy. “Maybe it doesn’t need to be explained to TJ at all. Becca’s his sister, and that’s what’s important to him.”

Exposing his neck, allowing the scenting, Sam ran his hands up and down Riley’s arms, “but, doesn’t he deserve to know? I always feel awful when we have to keep things from him because of the abuse Pierce inflicted on him.”

“Let’s let Master Steve worry about telling TJ things?” Riley suggested softly. “He seems more able to relay things to TJ to make him understand. I,” the nurse sighed, “I sometimes feel so inadequate when trying to help him.” Riley hanged his head as if ashamed, touching his forehead to Sam’s strong chest.

“You’re great with TJ, Riley,” Sam assured, ducking his head to kiss his mate’s temple, “you’re patient and kind and gentle,” the Alpha lifted Riley’s face carefully with one strong hand, “everything an amazing Dam should be.”

Flushing in pleasure at Sam’s words, and the secret delight from knowing his mate believed he’d be a good dam, Riley sighed. “I love you, Master Sam . . . with all my being.”

“And I love you,” Sam kissed his mate’s lips.


	3. As the World Around Them Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Referenced Severe Abuse and Forced Incest; Voluntary Incest, Legal Matters, Medical, Slavery**

TJ made his way down to Jack and David’s recovery room after he’d gotten dressed for the day, like he’d done everyday for the last two weeks. The small Omega grinned widely when he saw Jack sitting up on his own and attempting to stand up with the aid of David.

“Jackie!” The smaller brunet had already taken to calling his older brother by a nickname; TJ seemed to love having yet another brother. “Y - - you’re up!” TJ hurried into the room but didn’t interfere with David helping Jack to stand.

Smiling widely at TJ, Jack had gotten fond of the young man in the past two weeks, he responded, “Yes. The splint is off and I can walk around again, even if I feel bruised and sore.” Jack knew he’d need to start talking one on one with someone about his sire’s brutal rape shortly, but didn’t let the memories overshadow his recovery most of the time. Being with others helped to drive away the demon nightmares.

“I was in b - - braces for _m - - months_ when Pierce b - - broke my hands,” TJ commented, giving David a wide smile before looking back at Jack. The young Omega bounced on the balls of his feet, “d - - does this m - - mean you guys are m - - moving to a different room?”

“We’ve been told we’re moving into the _‘mate’s wing’_?” Jack responded.

Looking even more excited, TJ all but squealed, “th - - that’s where B - - Bucky, Steve, and I sl - - sleep, too! An - - And Riley and S - - Sam! I - - I can show you wh - - where it's - - at. I know m - - my way around the _whole_ house an - - and it’s b - - big!”

“Well, I certainly appreciate that, TJ. I’d get lost without a guide until I’m familiar with the place.” Jack smiled at David and hesitated then boldly stuck his hand out. They were being treated as mates, so Jack would act as mates.

Smiling, David took Jack’s bruised hand in his own and gently kissed it before looking at TJ, “you’ll just have to make sure to walk slow, TJ, that way Jack and I can keep up. We’re still kinda slow.”

Nodding, TJ smiled widely, “I c - - can walk slow!” The smaller Omega moved towards the door again and opened it, holding it so David and Jack could walk out.

Jack leaned close to David and whispered softly, “what do you think they’ll do when they find we aren’t mates?” He _wanted_ to be David’s mate, but it hadn’t happened before Silas intervened.

David shrugged softly and kissed the shell of Jack’s ear, “I don’t know. But, I fully intend to fix that once we’re both better, as long as you still want to be mates?”

Sighing in pleasure, Jack turned his head to capture David’s lips. “I want nothing more than to be safe with you and be mated for life . . . and have Michelle safe, as well. But that sounds like a lot of wishes.” Jack kissed again. “I’ve been meaning to ask, Davey. Did Silas really see you get a butterfly crown or did he make that up as an excuse to try to kill you?”

David looked at Jack and studied him for a few moments before finally saying, “it happened, Jack . . .”

The blond Alpha’s sentence was cut off as TJ exclaimed happily, “I - - I like butterflies. S - - Steve shows me th - - them in the garden! There’s a wh - - whole bunch of y - - yellow and black ones! Th - - they always land on m - - me.”

Jack smiled at TJ. “Maybe you can show me your butterflies, TJ? Are they on the way to the bedroom?”

Looking thoughtful for a moment, TJ shook his head, “n - - no the butterflies are outside, J - - Jackie. Your r - - room is inside. St - - Steve doesn’t make people sl - - sleep outside. B - - But, I can still sh - - show you the garden . . . it’s r - - really pretty! R - - Riley’s tryin’ to teach me all th - - the flowers but there are _so_ many!”

Nodding, Jack continued to hold David’s hand. “Please, show us whatever you wish, TJ. Just walk slow for me.” He leaned against David once more, “I think you’d make a better King than Silas. And,” he met his lover’s eyes, “I wouldn’t mind being your consort if that’s what God decided.” He kissed David’s mouth, lingering for a long moment.

“I never wanted to be King,” David sighed, helping Jack walk where TJ led, “maybe we could figure out a democracy or something?”

“I’d love a democracy if the people want it,” Jack nodded. “I’ve found that the more power one man tries to grasp, the more evil he becomes in desperation to keep that power.”

TJ led the two men out of the home, walking at a slow pace so that Jack and David could keep up. Finally, TJ guided them into the lush gardens on the property, all the flowers in full bloom. Grinning widely at Jack, TJ gestured to the butterflies flying around, “s - - see? Bl - - Black and y - - yellow.”

“I see, and over there, that orange and black one is called a Monarch Butterfly, meaning King of Butterflies.” Jack gestured towards the large insect that was so popular in his home country.

Turning wide eyes on the large butterfly, TJ watched the insect as it flew around. The butterfly landed on TJ’s shoulder for a moment before flying off again. A few moments later, several more Monarch Butterflies flew around the smaller brunet and seemed to settle on TJ’s head, almost as if the insects were creating a crown. TJ giggled and shook his head after a few moments of staring wide-eyed at the beautiful butterflies. TJ grinned at Jack and David, “S - - Steve says the butterflies l - - like me! Th - - they always land on me!”

“They do?” Jack asked with a smile. “In Gilboa, where I was born, the Monarch Butterfly lands on the next king. But he doesn’t do it alone. He gets all his royal family to land on the king in the form of a crown. He chose David, but David’s happy being himself and not a king.” Jack smiled at his lover.

Looking at David with wide eyes, TJ asked, “wh - - why wouldn’t you want t - - to be a King?” TJ thought of all the stories he’d read with kings and queens, princes and princesses.

Giving TJ a gentle smile, David answered, “being King is a lot of work, TJ. You have to make decisions for a whole _country_. I think that everyone should have a say in how their government is run.”

“It’s like saying you want to be in charge of this sanctuary, instead of Steve or Sam. You would make sure everyone is healthy and happy, the bills are paid, the place is repaired after a storm . . .” Jack shrugged carefully. “It’s a _lot_ of work, TJ. Some people don’t want that kind of responsibility.”

“Oh,” TJ drawled and nodded; he smiled once more, “I - - I like how Steve and Sam run th - - the sanctuary.” After a few more moments of looking around, TJ asked, “w - - wanna see B - - Bucky? H - - He’s always fixing th - - things. Sm - - smells bad, but that’s wh - - what he likes.”

“Smells bad how?” Jack asked. “David likes to fix things, like cars and stuff, and I think he smells great, as long as he washes regularly.” Jack began following TJ again, leading David along by the hand.

TJ scrunched his nose, leading the two men towards the large garage where all of the sanctuary’s cars and tools were. “I - - I guess,” TJ opened the door and left it open for Jack and David. The small Omega grinned widely at his mate, “Bucky! Jackie and David a - - are u - - up! Th - - they are moving to the _mates’_ area. Th - - that’s where we sleep!”

Bucky looked over from where he was bent over something on a table. Straightening, brushing his hair from his eyes with the back of his right wrist, Bucky nodded and smiled wide. “Hey, TJ. Come on over here. Guess what I’m fixing?” He seemed not to have registered TJ’s news about the patient's he’d only seen once or twice over the past couple of weeks.

Smiling, TJ hurried over and looked at the tiny machinery on the table. Tilting his head, TJ looked at his mate, “what is i - - it?”

“This is a music box. When it’s fixed, it’ll play a lullaby when the spring is wound.” Bucky smiled and glanced over at the other couple coming into the shop. He nodded to them, studying the pair carefully before saying, “I’m glad you’re getting better.” He turned back to his work.

David looked at Jack, it had been obvious that Bucky didn’t visit. TJ had always come alone or with Steve. David worried that Bucky may not like the idea of having another sibling.

TJ patted Bucky’s right arm; shaking the limb slightly, he repeated, his tone excited, “th - - they are gonna move into the mates’ wing, B - - Bucky! That’s where w - - we sleep!”

Nodding, Bucky straightened again, and pushed his long hair from his eyes where it had fallen out of the bun he’d sloppily tied it into earlier. “Yeah, you said that when you brought them in, TJ. Are you sure they’re going to the mates’ wing? Neither of them have mate marks.”

The smaller brunet’s smile faded and he looked a Bucky for several moments. He turned his gaze to David and Jack, “th - - they wouldn’t lie? M - - maybe they j - - just don’t have the m - - marks on their necks?” TJ patted Bucky’s arm again, “w - - want to show them to their room w - - with me?”

“Mate marks are always on the neck, TJ, because that’s where the mating glands are. Maybe they’re too sick to mate but want to be?” he offered to his brother. Despite any personal feelings about the sudden realization that they possibly had more siblings, parents who got rid of them, and another country they didn’t even know, Bucky couldn’t leave TJ confused over something so basic. “Fine, let’s go show them the wing.” Bucky put down his delicate work tools and turned to face the other pair. He frowned. “But if this King comes after you, I won’t let him take TJ!” His metal fist clenched in a whirl of gears.

“B - - Bucky?” TJ breathed, looking at his twin with wide eyes, “y - - you smell bad? W - - we aren’t in the room, B - - Bucky.”

“Anything that makes me think you’ll get hurt makes me smell bad,” Bucky explained simply, still glaring at the newcomers.

Jack sighed. “I won’t let him take TJ, either, Bucky. I don’t want anyone going with that . . . monster.”

David nodded his agreement, “I promise I’ll fight to my last breath before he takes any of you.”

TJ frowned severely, looking between the three men with confused eyes. He looked back at his mate, “P - - Pierce is in jail, Bucky. W - - Wolf put him there. N - - no one is gonna t - - take us.”

“More than Pierce are bad men, TJ. The king where Jackie comes from is another bad man. He hurt Jackie and David.” Bucky looked at TJ. “So, if that king comes here, I’ll make sure he can’t even look at you,” Bucky promised fiercely.

“Like hide and s - - seek?” TJ tilted his head, “I - - I can hide really g - - good, Bucky. Y - - you know that. I - - I know _all_ the b - - best spots.”

“Yes, you do,” Bucky sighed and smiled, letting the bitter subject drop in favor of TJ’s happiness. “But right now you’re showing our brother and his mate to the mates’ wing, right?”

Nodding, TJ took Bucky’s metal hand and turned so they were walking towards the door that would lead back into the house, “b - - but we gotta walk slow, Buck. Th - - they’re still slow f - - from being so hurt.”

“Yeah, I remember those days,” Bucky sighed and looked over at the other pair. “Steve will take good care of you. This place really is a sanctuary for the wounded and oppressed. Have you gotten a chance to talk to Matt and Foggy about the legal ramifications of taking refuge in America? They’ll need to get your refugee paperwork in pretty quick so you can try to get legal status here.”

David nodded, walking close to Jack so if the other man got tired or weak, he could lean on him. “Yeah, we’ve already spoken to them a few times. They’re working on the paperwork.”

“Good,” Bucky grunted. It wasn’t clear if he hated the idea of having another sibling or didn’t mind it; he seemed to blow hot then cold repeatedly over the idea. “Our wing has a dining room in it so the non-mated inhabitants don’t feel awkward. Mates wear sea green if they’re stock and any color they wish if they’re freemen.”

“Jackie and David a - - are free like us, Bucky,” TJ informed, walking side-by-side with his twin. “Wolf is go - - gonna get them new cards. Th - - their’s got lost.”

Nodding, Bucky said, “and patients and children wear white to signal they are off limits for anyone wishing to have sex.” The brunet turned to the injured pair. “This is our wing down this hall. Over there is the music room.”

“I - - I play piano!” TJ informed proudly, smiling at Jack and David. “S - - Steve saw m - - me tapping and then sh - - showed me the p - - piano.”

Jack smiled widely. “David plays piano beautifully!” He leaned into his lover.

“You do?” TJ looked at David with wide, excited eyes.

David laughed softly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, “I play a little, yeah.”

TJ tugged on Bucky’s hand, “hear that, B - - Buck? David plays p - - piano like me!”

Jack snorted at David’s humble claim. “Don’t let David kid you. He’s good. I’d like to hear you play, TJ, sometime?” Jack was trying very hard to find ways to connect to these two siblings he’d never met before. He wanted to find the family he’d lost.

Bouncing on his heels, tapping his fingers on his thigh, TJ grinned widely, “really? W - - wanna hear now? I - - I can play now i - - if you want?”

“As long as I can sit down for a bit,” Jack nodded, seeing a way to get rest without having to admit weakness.

Nodding, excitement in his eyes, TJ said, “th - - there’s chairs in the music room! B - - Bucky slept in there on - - once!” TJ tugged Bucky towards the music room, letting the two new men look at the vast array of instruments provided to the sanctuary. The smaller Omega let go of Bucky’s hand and hurried over to the piano.

David helped Jack into a small loveseat before sitting down next to him.

TJ grinned at Bucky before turning to the piano. The small Omega let his fingers hover over the keys for a moment before letting them fall. He began to play a beautiful tune, not at all simple like one might expect from someone like TJ. TJ’s fingers danced over the keys effortlessly, playing the tune he often heard in his head.

Jack caught his breath and leaned forward, hands tangling with David’s as he let himself get lost in his brother’s music. For a long time, Jack barely moved, seemed to barely breathe. Finally, as TJ finished the song, Jack seemed to shake himself. “He plays like you do, David . . .” Jack whispered softly.

Nodding, David watched TJ for a few more moments before looking at his lover, “yeah . . . he plays beautifully . . .”

Bucky stepped close to TJ and dropped a kiss on his mate’s head, smiling softly down at his twin. “Beautiful, TJ,” he breathed.

From the doorway, Steve said, “beautiful is right. That one’s new, isn’t it, pet?”

Grinning brightly, TJ nodded, leaning into his twin’s strong body but looking at his other mate. “Yeah . . . I - - I just th - - thought of it.”

“And you remembered to push the record button?” Steve asked lightly. Sometimes TJ remembered and sometimes he forgot, but often someone else would push the on button for him.

“Oh,” TJ flushed lightly and looked at the little device on the piano, tilting his head at the red recording button. TJ reached out to push the stop button. Looking up at Bucky, who smiled down at him, TJ smiled, “you r - - remembered didn’t you?”

“Yes, this time I remembered,” Bucky assured him. “And I’m glad I did. That song was so pretty.” He seemed a far gentler, more understanding man when interacting with TJ than with anyone else.

Grinning even wider, TJ’s pale eyes lit with excitement, “really? Y - - you liked it?” The smaller Omega turned his smile on Jack and David, “you h - - heard it right, Jackie?”

Nodding, Jack smiled at TJ. “I heard it. Are you sure you wrote it? It sounded like a professional musician wrote it, it was so pretty.”

“Riley’s still t - - trying to teach me how to write,” TJ informed, “b - - but that song came from in here,” TJ tapped his temple.

“The word is _composed_ ,” Bucky informed Jack and dropped another kiss to TJ’s head.

Mewling softly under the kisses, TJ nuzzled against Bucky’s abdomen, breathing his lover’s spicy-sweet scent. The small Omega’s scent seemed a bit stronger that day and TJ wanted to be in constant contact with his mate. TJ moved his hands to trail up Bucky’s strong chest, fingers tapping rhythmically against his lover’s torso.

Steve stepped in and scooped TJ up, kissing him lightly. He gave Bucky a look then turned to the others. “If you’ll excuse us. Sam and Riley can get you whatever you need. Or you can hit that red intercom button near the door and speak into it. Someone will help you. I’ve got to get these two to privacy.” Steve grinned at the watching pair then carried his smaller mate out of the room, the larger of his mates following closely, eyes intent.

TJ squirmed in Steve’s arms, letting out a needy mewl as he scented at Steve’s neck. He looked over the blond’s shoulder at Bucky, watching his other mate with lust-blown eyes.

Bucky met TJ’s eyes and smiled back, letting out a sound similar to a purr. “There’s our room, Teej . . . ready for loving?”

Steve smiled wider and nuzzled at TJ’s neck. “Heat coming on quick, my loves.”

Nodding, TJ nuzzled again at Steve’s neck, the arm draped over the Alpha’s shoulder extending out to reach for his other mate. In his heats, TJ always needed _both_ Steve and Bucky to satisfy him. They were three-way mates after all. Letting out another keen, TJ looked back at his twin again, making sure the larger brunet was still close by.

Bucky reached over Steve’s shoulder to caress his flesh fingers down TJ’s cheek, smiling softly at his smaller lover, his twin. He followed as Steve carried TJ into their room, watching as the large blond settled their mate on the big soft bed. As if that were his cue, Bucky began stripping down, sidling closer up to Steve’s back and kissing the blond’s neck.

Steve let out a pleased hum and turned to kiss Bucky, drawing the semi-nude man against his strong body. He let Bucky go and began stripping, looking at their other mate. “You want to mate while in your clothes, little love?” he asked on a playful tone.

Shaking his head, TJ sat up so he could pull off his soft shirt, and then he shimmied out of his silk trousers. In the year that had passed, TJ had put on some healthy weight but he still remained smaller than most his age, and he grew little body hair. After he stripped off his pants and shirt, TJ pulled his boxer-briefs down his long legs. As the underwear came off, TJ’s sweet, buttery scent began to fill the room, slick already beginning to trickle down his thigh. The smaller Omega didn’t interrupt Bucky and Steve’s loveplay; he personally thought they should share kisses more often, Bucky was always happy after loving with Steve.

Having quickly shucked off his standard Sanctuary seafoam green shirt and trousers, Bucky walked over to the bed and bent down to give TJ a lingering kiss. He pulled back to slip out of the boxer-briefs then turned to Steve and let out a needy keen of his own, his cinnamon-spice scent filling the air and mingling with TJ’s.

Steve smiled into the kiss and grinned wider as Bucky pulled back to finish undressing. He was quick with his own clothes, and soon was nude, cock standing full and proud. He nodded to the bed. “Before I go into heat rut to match my lovely mates, which of you want me first?”

TJ let out a keen and looked up at Bucky, after a moment, he turned his eyes over to Steve. “I . . . I want both of you?” The Omega still sat on the bed, practically vibrating with his desire. It didn’t even dawn on him that he’d spoken a full sentence without a stutter, a very rare thing since he and Bucky had been rescued that second time from Pierce. “Can I have both of you at the same time?” The smaller Omega let out a mewl at the idea of being filled by both of his amazing mates.

Steve looked surprised then smiled softly. “TJ, baby, do you know how big both of us are? Do you think we’d fit inside you together?” He reached down to stroke over TJ’s fluttering hole. He could pull off the logistics easily enough, but wasn’t sure TJ knew just how much he could take.

“Can . . . can we try? And if I - - I don’t like it, I can tell you to stop?” TJ asked with a tilt of his head. That sentence alone showed how far he’d come from the timid abused Omega Steve had rescued; a year ago TJ wouldn’t ever _think_ about telling Steve to stop something, even if it was hurting him.

Bucky reached down to touch TJ’s passage, but wouldn’t let Steve take his hand away. “TJ, it would be bigger than a fist,” he purred softly, stroking, stimulating the slick and beginning to open his mate up.

Taking Bucky’s cue on this, knowing that even after a year as mates, he didn’t understand TJ as well as Bucky did, Steve began to stroke TJ’s passage as well, dipping his finger in as Bucky did, helping stretch the smaller man.

Letting out a moan as both of his mates began to open him up, TJ looked over at Bucky, his cheeks flushing, “that’s . . . that’s pretty big, huh?”

Chuckling, Steve and Bucky moved around into TJ’s view clearly. Steve said, “watch, TJ.” He pulled Bucky flush against him so their cocks pressed together, demonstrating just how big TJ would need to go, since Steve was no regular size. “That big, love,” he murmured, enjoying the feeling of Bucky pressed against him.

The solid brunet responded with a mewl and ran both hands over Steve’s back, the metal chilly on the blond’s heated skin. He began to kiss Steve hungrily, his own heat syncing with TJ’s, and his scent getting even stronger.

Blinking at the sheer size of both his lovers together, TJ wondered if it was possible to take them both at the same time. Crawling over to his mates, TJ reached out and wrapped the long fingers of one hand around his lovers’ shafts, twisting and tugging slightly in a way that he knew they liked, even if he’d never touched them both like this at the same time.

Groaning, Steve fought to keep a clear head while both of his mates touched and fondled him. “Teej . . . we can practice getting you larger so you can take us both, but it’ll take time. You sure you don’t wanna just play today?”

“He’s taken a fist before,” Bucky said softly, not looking up from his kisses and caresses. “Back then. But I can make it much better now if he wants to try again,” Bucky promised, pulling away from Steve long enough to pull his twin into a deep kiss.

TJ mewled against Bucky’s lips, going willingly wherever his twin pulled him. The smaller man’s grip on his mates’ cocks faltered, though it was obvious he tried to keep pleasuring them. “I can get slick now,” TJ said breathlessly after Bucky had stopped kissing him, “won’t hurt as bad now that I can get slick, right, Bucky?”

“Of course, lovey,” Bucky purred back, gasping as TJ stroked him and Steve together. He began rutting his hips for even more friction.

“But . . . I can also take you both in different places?” TJ offered on a breathy mewl, looking at his twin and then Steve, “if we wanna get playing faster?” 

Nodding, Steve praised, “clever Omega. Which do you want where? You choose, my dear, for being so smart.” He was quickly losing his battle for control so know he’d have to get this organized before the rut took over completely. He wanted TJ and Bucky to have choice in their matings, not just obey his ruts.

“Will you knot my mouth? I don’t want that . . .” TJ asked.

“Not sure if I can control enough not to knot, TJ, so I’ll go in your passage and Bucky take your mouth? Will you like tasting Bucky as I drive into my precious love?”

Grinning brightly, TJ nodded and looked to Bucky, “Is that okay? Then you can have Alpha after. Or if you wanna have Alpha first, I can wait . . .” TJ squirmed on the mattress, more slick trickling from his passage as his heat opened him, preparing him for mating.

“Wanna take your pretty mouth now, TJ,” Bucky moaned, knowing his own pleasure would be sweeter if he let TJ go first.

Nodding, TJ got himself situated so that Steve would have access to his passage as he began lapping at Bucky’s cockhead, loving the taste of his brother. He let his tongue caress his brother’s sensitive slit before swallowing down more of Bucky’s length.

Groaning, Bucky fisted his flesh hand in TJ’s hair, eyes closing as he let his head fall back.

Steve smiled and caressed at TJ’s very ready opening. He idly thought the Omega _could_ probably take them both, but shook that thought away. He wanted to work TJ up to something like that, just in case. Gripping his member, Steve began caressing it up and down TJ’s crack, over his hole, tempting him with the barest tip then rubbing away again. He wanted to tease his mate a little before giving into the rut, enjoy this play time.

Moaning around Bucky’s thick member, sending vibrations through his brother’s cock, TJ’s hips rolled back slightly, trying to catch Steve’s tip. TJ rocked forward, taking more of his twin’s length, his lips spreading wide around Bucky’s girth. TJ’s lust-blown eyes looked up at Bucky under his long eyelashes.

“So damn pretty, TJ,” Bucky moaned out, lifting his head and opening his eyes to meet his twin’s. “Love you so much.” He began stroking TJ’s hair, keeping his hips still despite wanting to thrust deep and hard. Bucky also wanted filling but would patiently wait his turn; TJ always came first with him.

Slowly, kissing TJ’s shoulder as he bent over his smaller lover, Steve eased the bulbous head past TJ’s ring of muscle, just sitting there with the tip only inside his lover’s hot wetness. Groaning, Steve said, “so beautiful, my Omegas. My two beautiful, perfect Omegas.”

Whimpering, the sound muffled by Bucky’s cock, TJ lifted one hand to tap at Bucky’s hip a few times before lowering it again to brace himself. He hoped he’d gotten the message across to his twin that Bucky could thrust if he wanted to. The smaller Omega’s walls convulsed around Steve’s cockhead, as if trying to take in more of the Alpha, drive him further in.

Growling, Steve suddenly shunted balls deep into his lover, his stroke smooth and sure. He shunted across TJ’s prostate as he thrust. Reaching up, he began caressing at TJ’s shoulders with very light fingernails, kissing everywhere he left tiny red marks.

Bucky took his brother’s cue to heart and began thrusting, unaware that Steve had done so simultaneously, truly fucking his brother’s mouth, even if gently. He loved the heat and wet around his full, heavy cock, his sensitive head leaking precum into TJ’s mouth already.

TJ’s body willingly shunted between his two lovers, taking their thrusts eagerly and happily. He loved making his mates happy, make them feel good. He didn’t gag around Bucky’s cock, even if it slipped past the back of his throat with each thrust. Every time Steve would push into him from behind, it would make TJ take Bucky deeper. The smaller Omega’s cock hung heavy between his legs, dripping a stream of precum onto the sheets below him.

Sliding his hands down TJ’s slender body, Steve, still curved lovingly over his back, found TJ’s hard shaft and began twisting and tugging on it to the rhythm he set. He watched Jj shunting in Bucky’s mouth, trapped between his mates and taking what they dished out. Softly, Steve began to kiss TJ’s back once more, whispering his love and encouragement to the pretty brunet. “Good Omega . . . taking us both so well . . . gonna make me knot and fill you full, my love . . .”

Hearing Steve’s words, Bucky let out a needy whimper and moved his flesh hand from TJ’s hair to his own ass, sliding two fingers into his own very open and needy passage. Bucky began finger fucking himself in earnest, unable to wait for Steve to finish with TJ. He knew that Steve would tend him anyway, which pleased Bucky, but he needed to be filled _now_.

TJ’s back bowed and a shudder ran down his spine before his cock twitched in Steve’s hand, spilling his seed all over his lover and the bed. His walls tightened around the Alpha’s length with the waves of his orgasm, drawing a moan from the smaller Omega. Bucky let out a moan and pulled back so he wouldn’t hurt TJ, inadvertently spilling his own seed into TJ’s mouth and over his face, groaning at his release. Steve growled and fastened his teeth over the mate mark he’d given TJ a year ago, not breaking skin but almost as if he would. He pushed deep, knot filling and locking them in place, as he shot his heavy load deep into his delicate mate’s passage.

Easing the suddenly boneless TJ onto the bed, Steve stroked his sweaty neck and moved enough to begin kissing Bucky. “You’re next, love. You ready for some loving in a few minutes?” Fortunately, Steve’s knot only last about half the time when he was with both twins, allowing him to pull from TJ in about ten minutes. He was already ready for another bout, ready to fill his beloved Bucky.

Bucky nodded, still thrusting his fingers in and out of his own passage, breathless groans escaping his lips. His erection was already beginning to fill once more, not yet satisfied since he hadn’t been filled yet. The larger Omega leaned into Steve’s kiss, soaking in all the love the Alpha gave him.

“Yeah ready for me, baby?” Steve asked Bucky breathless. He gave TJ one last kiss, promising to clean him up once Bucky was well satisfied. Then, the large blond manipulated Bucky to another section of the wide bed to allow TJ to rest and watch if he wanted. Steve knew TJ liked watching Bucky getting pleasured. Steve stroked his hands down Bucky’s back to his ass and gently tugged the brunet’s fingers free, kissing him deeply. “Wanna see your pretty face as I love you, babydoll.”

Bucky growled softly, a noise that ended in a needy mewl. The Omega moved his hands, though one was covered in his own slick, to caress over Steve’s sides, tracing the firm muscles. Bucky fell back against the bed, tugging Steve with him as he continued to kiss his lover, desperation and need in every move.

“My beautiful little Omega,” Steve crooned, kissing and nipping at Bucky’s flesh. He moved to work Bucky’s sensitive nipples, taking time on pleasuring his needy mate. Steve loved Bucky dearly, but he rarely had time with the quieter twin alone; TJ was always present around Bucky if possible. Steve began nipping and lapping at Bucky’s nipples, switching frequently, as he positioned Bucky’s hips, canted up for easier access to his passage, through Steve merely brushed over the sensitive opening with two fingers.

Keening, Bucky’s hips pushed up off the bed, chasing his lover’s fingers, needing to be filled. “Alpha . . .” Bucky moaned low, “wanna feel you . . .”

With a long low growl, and a final nip to Bucky’s left nipple, Steve lifted his mouth and crashed his lips on Bucky’s. He lined up and thrust in, rough and deep, knowing Bucky didn’t mind things less than gentle, as if the larger Omega needed to _feel_ things more than his sensitive smaller brother.

With a yelp of pleasure, Bucky nipped at Steve’s full bottom lip, tugging hard enough to nearly draw blood. The Omega wrapped his muscular legs around Steve’s waist, letting the Alpha push that much deeper into his needy passage. Bucky’s hands, one cool against the blond’s heated flesh, clutched at Steve’s back. The fingernails on his flesh hand ran down the Alpha’s skin, leaving marks in their wake.

“You’re so pretty, my Bucky, my sweet Omega. Wanna fill you so full.” Steve leaned up and whispered in Bucky’s ear, not allowing his voice to get loud enough for TJ to overhear, “wanna fill you full enough you get with pup.” He knew his mates were both on suppressants, just like he was, so they didn’t risk setting off TJ while he was still trying to overcome his abuse, but it didn’t stop Steve and Bucky playing out a fantasy that Bucky would get pregnant again.

Moaning low, Bucky nodded, nuzzling over the mate mark he’d bitten into Steve’s neck. “Want that . . .” the Omega breathed against the Alpha’s skin. “Want your pups . . .” Bucky couldn’t help his natural instincts; he was an Omega, and most Omegas wanted to give their Alpha’s pups - - he was no different.

“I want that, too, my precious love. Wanna see you with our pup.” Steve thrust, back and forth, shunting over Bucky’s prostate every fourth or fifth stroke. He stroked down Bucky’s chest, nipping and lapping once more in time with his thrusts.

Groaning with each thrust, Bucky moved his hips with Steve’s, matching the Alpha’s rhythm. The idea of carrying Steve’s pup, of having a _family_ , drove Bucky closer and closer to release. He and Steve had played with the idea many times over the last year, but, the Omega never realized until this moment how much he _wanted_ that. Nuzzling again, Bucky nipped at his mate mark on Steve’s neck, grazing his teeth over the Alpha’s flesh.

Feeling his cock swelling, Steve groaned out, “gonna knot you hard, Buck. We’re gonna be stuck together, you and me.” And Steve thrust hard, knotting fast and tight into his lover, releasing a full load of cum deep into Bucky’s womb.

Following Steve over the edge, Bucky let out a shout, which he muffled into the Alpha’s neck, as he came, covering both his and Steve’s chests with thick white cum. He loved the feeling of Steve’s knot stretching his walls in every right way. 

Besides them, TJ finally began to rouse, having fallen asleep after his intense mating session. The smaller Omega slowly blinked awake, his nose scrunching as he felt the stiff, uncomfortable dried cum on his face. He finally registered his two mates locked together and smiled softly, despite looking completely wrecked. He loved seeing Steve and Bucky so happy, and they always looked so happy together . . . TJ briefly wondered if either Bucky or Steve looked that happy with _him_. However, TJ quickly pushed that thought away, not wanting to think of that, think that he might be in the way of his mates’ true happiness.

**************

Four more days passed before the twins and Steve were able to leave the bedroom. TJ’s heat still lingered slightly, though he wasn’t overcome with need; the longer heats were a side effect from the extra Omega hormones that Pierce had given him and Sam was _forced_ to give him so his body wouldn’t go into shock. He had slipped out of the bedroom while Steve and Bucky were still in the shower, letting them have some alone time that they so obviously craved. TJ wandered the halls of the large mansion, looking for Jack and David, wanting to check to see how they were settling in.

Finally, TJ managed to spot Riley walking down a hall with one hand over his abdomen and a dreamy internal look on his face, and the smaller Omega rushed forward to catch up with the blond. “Riley!” TJ called out, “do you know where Jack and D - - David are?”

“In the sick room still, until Jack can stand and sit properly, TJ.” Riley gave TJ a serene smile.

“But . . .” TJ looked confused for a moment, “they were being moved into the m - - mate’s wing? I showed them around the house before my h - - heat hit.”

“They will be moving there permanently in a couple more days, but they have started acquiring the stuff that all citizens have here and have been decorating. Master Sam is changing Jack’s bandages right now.” He never removed his hand from his abdomen.

“Oh . . .” TJ drawled and nodded slowly, “thanks, Riley,” the smaller Omega turned away from his friend and moved towards the medical wing. He stopped at the entrance, wondering if he would get in the way of Master Sam. That nagging realization from watching Steve and Bucky loving hadn’t left him and it seemed to be a persistent thought in his mind. Shaking his head, TJ turned away from the hall and headed back to the bedroom he shared with Bucky and Steve.

A soft knock sounded at the garden door, rather than the main door, and one of the guards looked annoyed. He walked over and opened the door to a Sanctuary member in white with his head bandaged, using a long stick to move around, but not with any grace like the Wolf. Tufts of blond hair stuck out from the bandaging; the man was built six foot tall and lean in muscles. The guard growled, “if you can’t see your way back in, maybe you should stay _inside_.”

The blond sounded raspy, like his throat and lungs had been injured, when he coughed and said, “didn’t realize I’d stumbled out until I heard water.” It was the severe burn victim, the Beta, the Wolf had rescued recently.

“Do you n - - need help?” TJ asked, walking up to the obviously injured man. He glanced at the guard and said, “it’s not nice to talk to someone l - - like that.”

The guard sighed and shook his head, his tone softening with TJ, an obvious favorite in the place. “He keeps doing it. Over and over.”

Looking at the man dressed in white, TJ tilted his head, noting that the man looked a lot like Steve but a little smaller. Stepping closer to the injured person, TJ offered his arm, “do you need help back to the m - - medical wing?”

“Please?” the patient asked, eyes covered by the bandages so he couldn’t see his path.

Nodding, TJ took the blond’s free hand and helped the larger man towards the medical wing. He had a couple inches on TJ and at least thirty pounds, but the Omega helped the man, letting him lean on him. “What your n - - name?” He asked, his sweet scent still very evident this close to heat.

“Johnny. What’s your’s?” The Beta’s tone was pained and tired, but friendly enough.

“TJ,” the Omega answered with a small smile, though the Beta couldn’t see the expression, “you kinda l - - look like Steve. At least . . . your m - - mouth and nose and stuff. C - - can’t see your eyes. But you’re smaller than S - - Steve.”

“Steve Rogers? My mother’s sister’s boy. We’re cousins,” Johnny rasped. “Took me in when my family crashed in their car. I’m the only one left,” he sighed.

“I’m sorry,” TJ said honestly, “but . . . you’re gonna b - - be able to get better here. Sam and Riley are r - - really good. I help Riley s - - sometimes. Do you r - - remember what room was y - - your’s?” They’d made it to medical, but there were several private rooms and TJ didn’t know if he could support the Beta’s weight to look in each one; he’d already begun to tremble slightly under just some of the larger man’s bulk.

Unaware that Sam was exiting the medical room for Jack, Johnny asked, “Riley? Isn’t he the sweet little Omega slave that helps in medical?”

Frowning fiercely, Sam came over to the other two men, easing Johnny’s weight from TJ who looked about ready to collapse. “Riley isn’t a slave, Johnny. And you’re not supposed to be out of bed,” the Alpha began leading the blond towards his room.

“Oh?” Johnny allowed the Alpha doctor to help. “He said he was when I asked him yesterday.” Johnny sighed as Sam got him onto the bed. “Thanks, doctor. I get restless.”

“Yes, but it’s dangerous for you to be wandering around by yourself. You can’t see yet,” Sam pointed out, checking the Beta over, making sure all his bandages were still okay. He was troubled over the fact that Riley had told Johnny that he was a _slave_. Riley wasn’t undercover anymore; Sam didn’t own any papers on his mate. Riley was a free man.

“I - - I get restless, too, Johnny,” TJ piped up, having followed them into the Beta’s room. “My fingers i - - itch and I hafta play to make them stop. When my h - - hands were hurt . . . and I couldn’t play . . . I - - I didn’t like that either.”

Nodding, Johnny lay back on his bed and sipped at some water to hand. “You play? Piano? Harp?”

Riley walked into the room, that same smile on his face, hand still over his abdomen. Sam looked over at his mate, offering the blond a small smile though his eyes were a bit worried. The Alpha figured he’d talk with his mate later; he didn’t want to soil Riley’s mood.

“I - - I play piano,” TJ answered, grinning happily at being able to talk with someone, not feeling in the way with Johnny. “S - - Steve says I p - - play by _ear_ . . . though I d - - don’t know what that means.”

“Playing by ear?” Johnny smiled, “it means you don’t read the music, you do it by listening to the instrument.”

“Oh . . .” TJ nodded and said, “I don’t r - - read very good . . . but R - - Riley’s helping me. I read to B - - Bucky and Steve every night. Do you r - - read?”

“Used to,” Johnny confirmed, “but I might never read again, TJ.”

“Why n - - not? Your master make y - - you dumb, too?” TJ asked with a tilt of his head, watching the Beta on the bed with curious pale blue eyes.

Laughing softly, Johnny said, “no. I never had a master. My eyes were hurt in the accident and I might never see again.” He looked thoughtful. “TJ . . . plays piano . . . you’re Steve’s beloved TJ, aren’t you? His mate?”

“I’m St - - Steve’s,” TJ confirmed with a nod and a small smile, “so’s Bucky. Steve loves B - - Bucky. Bucky’s a smart Omega . . . he’s my b - - better half.”

Sam looked over at Riley with a small frown; it’d been awhile since he’d heard TJ talk like this, use the words that Pierce had hurt him with.

“Better? Not really, TJ. Smarter, maybe, but certainly not friendlier, kinder, and more giving. You both make two halves of the whole,” Riley said, walking over to TJ and touching his arm. “Steve loves you both very much.”

TJ looked over at Riley with a curious tilt of his head, “Steve loves us,” the smaller Omega nodded slowly, “I - - I gonna learn to be smarter like Bucky.”

“You’re smarter than when you first came here last year, TJ. You learn more everyday.” Riley smiled. “And you help so well with the injured and sick. That’s something Bucky’s not good at.”

“But, I’m n - - not smart like Bucky. And I don’t talk g - - good either,” TJ chewed his bottom lip, his fingers tapping against his thighs, “B - - Bucky said I used to t - - talk as good as him. But then M - - Master Pierce made me dumb . . .”

Johnny spoke up, “I think you talk very well, TJ. You get your point across and that’s important.”

Looking over at Johnny, TJ watched the Beta for a few moments, “but . . . I - - I get stuck . . . I . . . I st - - stutter . . . that’s not a good t - - talker.”

“I can understand you. That makes you good,” Johnny smiled painfully. “TJ, sometimes we can’t do things as well as others, but that doesn’t make us less people. We have other gifts. Riley said you are good with patients? I’ve never taken care of a patient. Does that make me stupid or bad?”

“N - - no . . .” TJ shook his head with a small frown, “y - - you’re not stupid.”

“And neither are you. You know things I never learned, either.” Johnny sipped his water again.

“Oh . . .” TJ looked at Riley and then back to Johnny, “o - - okay . . .” After a few moments, TJ said, “I’m gonna g - - go see Jackie and David. It was nice m - - meeting you Johnny.” The smaller Omega didn’t wait for Johnny’s reply before ducking out of the room and heading down a few doors to where Jack and David were.

Entering the room, TJ offered a smile to his injured brother and David, “h - - hello. How’re you feeling?” The smaller man immediately went for Jack’s bedside and plopped down in the seat.

“Much better,” Jack smiled at TJ. “Sam says we can move into our room permanently in a couple of days. Are you feeling better? You still smell sweet.” Jack sounded a little worried to find the Omega still smelling faintly like heat but without his mates.

“M - - my heats last longer, that’s what S - - Sam says, because of m - - my medicine. I - - I like that Sam gives me med - - medicine, here,” TJ pointed to his bicep, “our old M - - Master use to m - - make us p - - present for our m - - medicine. I - - I didn’t like that.”

Wincing, Jack nodded. “Yeah, I’ve seen that done.” He glanced towards David, relieved every time he looked at the rapidly healing blond. “But, it’s nice to hear that it isn’t always done here. I think presenting should be an option, not a requirement.”

“T - - that’s what Steve says, t - - too,” TJ nodded.

“He’s been really good to you, hasn’t he?” Jack asked, smiling softly at the other Omega.

“S - - Steve’s a good m - - mate,” TJ nodded, smiling at Jack, “he tr - - treated Bucky and I good e - - even when we were st - - still slaves. Bu - - But he says we’re _citizens_ now . . . that the l - - law can’t sell us.”

Jack relaxed more fully, “that’s good. I can’t abide slavery. I think it should be abolished completely. It’s one of the things I argued about with Silas.” He sighed, “privately of course. Can’t be seen defying the king in public or that’s treason and punishable by death.”

“S - - Steve says everyone sh - - should get opinions. M - - Master Pierce didn’t like opinions, he didn’t like me to talk and only m - - made Bucky talk when he took him to the p - - private room,” TJ reached out and took Jack’s hand carefully, aware that his brother was still healing. The smaller Omega looked at Jack’s hand, so like his own, long-fingered and built for artistry.

David frowned softly and looked at Jack and then at TJ; he thought the others had said that TJ and Bucky’s old master made them have sex with each other. No one had said anything about anyone else _using_ the twins.

“Did your old master hurt you badly when he tried to mate you, TJ?” Jack asked gently.

TJ shook his head, “n - - no, I - - I was too much of a filthy wh - - whore for Master P - - Pierce to touch. H - - he didn’t like me. H - - he’d make Bucky use me.”

“He didn’t like you, TJ, because Pierce preferred mating Alphas. He just wouldn’t admit it so tried to make Bucky one through the drugs,” Steve said, walking into the room with a slight frown. “You wandered away still smelling of heat, TJ.”

“Oh,” TJ flushed and looked at Jack and then David before finally meeting Steve’s eyes, “you w - - were with Bucky . . . I - - I didn’t want to be in t - - the way. I - - I can go back to the room?”

“In the way?” Bucky asked, walking in. He took in the tableau before saying, “who said you’re in the way?” There was a light growl to Bucky’s voice.

Looking down at his lap, still holding Jack’s hand, TJ shrugged one shoulder and murmured, “n - - no one?” After a moment, the small Omega offered again, “I - - I can go back to the room?”

Steve sensed something was really wrong with TJ’s attitude after this particular heat. He walked over and stroked TJ’s hair lightly. “You’re never in the way, my precious love. And I just want to make sure you don’t get overwhelmed by curious people while you still smell so sweet and inviting. Okay? You’re allowed in the house, but make sure that you don’t go outside after a heat until you ask us?” He stroked again.

“O - - okay,” TJ agreed softly, lifting his eyes only to look at Jack’s hand again. “I - - I won’t lure people in, I - - I promise, Steve.”

Blinking in surprise, Steve lifted TJ’s face. “I never said you’d do it on purpose, TJ. Never think that! I know you don’t want any lovers but me and Bucky, your mates who love you.” He dropped a light kiss to TJ’s lips.

TJ looked at Steve for a few long moment, his pale eyes searching for something, “I - - I’m not in the way? Promise? Y - - you and Bucky wouldn’t b - - be happier without me? Because I - - I’m dumb and y - - you guys hafta take c - - care of me?”

“Who said you’re dumb?” Bucky growled, fists clenching. “If someone’s been mean and lying to you, telling you you’re in the way or dumb, I wanna know.” He pulled TJ into a fierce hug, scenting his twin.

TJ was forced to drop Jack’s hand as Bucky pulled him into a hug. The smaller Omega let out a tiny whimper and said, “n - - no one’s t - - telling me that . . .” He hugged his twin in return, extending his neck for Bucky’s scenting.

“Then how’d you get such silly ideas? If you left, I’d die, TJ. I can’t live without you or Steve. We’re mates. It means until death parts us. Steve,” he looked over. “Tell TJ that poem you told me last year.” Bucky cuddled his mate, desperate to make his twin feel loved and happy, not liking the bitter doubt which seemed to be creeping in.

Pale eyes flickering to look at Steve as Bucky cuddled him, TJ asked, “poem? What’s a poem?”

“A poem is like a story, but shorter and sometimes rhymes,” Steve answered. He then sank onto the foot of Jack’s bed and said, “this poem is what mated couples say to each other during their bonding ceremony.” He recited the vows he’d told Bucky so long ago, the traditional wedding vows many Americans used.

After Steve had finished reciting the vows, TJ blinked and looked at both his mates, “th - - that’s how you . . . feel? Promise? Y - - You’re not gonna make me go a - - away?”

Bucky cupped his twin’s face and looked him in the eyes. He slowly, seriously recited the same poem Steve has just done. As he finished, “until death parts us,” Bucky sealed the promise with a kiss to TJ’s lips.

Whimpering against Bucky’s lips, a few tears running down his cheeks, TJ held his brother close.

Jack smiled softly, “would the three of you like a bonding ceremony? You can make your vows public in front of all the Sanctuary?”

Looking at Jack, TJ said, “we c - - can? I - - Is a ceremony like a p - - party? I - - I don’t like parties, s - - sometimes they get t - - too loud. I don’t like loud noises.”

“This is the quiet kind of party, not noisy,” Steve said softly, stroking TJ’s hair and smiling, tears gathered in his eyes. “And I would very much like to have the bonding ceremony with both the men I love so much. Will you let me marry you, by law, TJ? Bucky? Matt can make sure we get the right legal papers for it.”

Softly, Bucky said, “I want to marry you, Steve, and marry TJ, too. Is that allowed? We’re brothers.”

“Y - - you and Steve can get m - - married, Bucky,” TJ offered, looking at his twin. “I - - I can watch.”

Steve shook his head. “Let’s ask Wolf first, TJ, before we decide?”

“Wolf’s smart,” TJ nodded, smiling softly, “I - - I don’t want Bucky to get in trouble for marrying m - - me. If Bucky will get in trouble . . . I - - I’ll watch.”

“That’s why we ask first,” Bucky nodded his agreement.

Jack softly said, “I can marry you in an official Gilboan ceremony. Brothers are allowed to marry there. And it was part of my duties as Crown Prince.”

“B - - Bucky won’t get in trouble?” TJ asked, looking over at his older brother. “I don’t want Bucky g - - getting in trouble.”

“We’ll ask Wolf,” Bucky stated firmly. “Then if we’re allowed, I’ll marry you any way I can.”

Looking at Jack, TJ asked with a bright smile, his worries from earlier seeming to fade away for the moment, “h - - have you met Wolf? Bucky s - - said he can teach him to g - - growl. Bucky’s the best growler _ever_.”

Smiling softly, relieved to see any possible trouble had been alleviated for the moment, Jack said, “is he? Well, we brothers are pretty good at things. I haven’t met Wolf yet. Will you introduce us?”

Grinning, TJ nodded, “Wolf uses a _stick_ to walk around because he can’t s - - see. Steve says Wolf has _super_ hearing . . . like a real life s - - superhero!” TJ looked at Steve, “can I get Wolf down here so he c - - can meet Jackie and David? I think Wolf is gonna like them!”

“Please?” Steve smiled. “I think it’s time for Jack and David to meet Wolf and Foggy. They need their new papers and cards, too.”

TJ nodded and said, moving his eyes to David and then Jack, “I’ll go get them.” And with that, the smaller Omega bolted from the room in order to get the two required house members.

“Does he always go through emotions so fast?” David asked, watching the opened doorway for a few moments before lifting his eyes to look at Steve.

Steve smiled at David and nodded, “pretty much. The man he was with before me used physical and mental abuse to cow and control him. Pierce also used chemical and hormonal controls to stunt TJ. If TJ tried to keep up his learning, both twins were punished severely. They were sold to him at the age fourteen, and that’s likely the oldest mentally or even emotionally TJ will ever get, though at times he’ll slip as young as about nine.” Steve sighed and shook his head, placing a hand on Bucky’s shoulder as he said, “There’s no way either of them would have survived another few days in that hellhole. When I purchased them, Pierce had already mangled Bucky’s arm deliberately to punish TJ for getting with pup, when Pierce himself had made the twins have sex to entertain him.”

David looked a mix between disgusted and horrified; he looked over at Jack and then back at Steve and finally his eyes landed on Bucky, “I’m sorry for everything you’ve been through, Bucky. No one should have to endure what you and TJ did.” The Alpha sounded truly sympathetic.

Bucky met David’s eyes, “no one should go through what you two have been through either.” He sighed and sank onto a chair. “The worst part is that TJ was second in our classes in school, a prestigious private school with advanced classes. TJ and I were in those advanced classes. He was along a genius level.” Bucky sighed.

Sighing softly, David nodded and said, “seems like the worst of things happen to the best of people.” The Alpha had no idea why someone would permanently mentally handicap someone, the thought simply too evil to begin to comprehend. David looked over at Jack, trying to judge his lover’s reaction to this news.

Jack shook his head and reached out to touch Bucky’s head, drawing a surprised look from the other man. “You would have been better off in any situation than the one our father sent you into. Why did your caregivers sell you into such evil?”

Shrugging, Bucky growled, “don’t know. Don’t care anymore. We’re free now and none of them can touch us.”

It was only a few more moments before TJ came back into the room, still smiling widely, “I got them! Th - - they’re down the hall . . . they walk slow.” TJ moved away from the open door, allowing Foggy and Matt entry, and headed over to where Bucky sat on the chair. “I got them fast, huh, Bucky?” TJ asked.

“Real fast, Teej,” Bucky carefully pulled his twin onto his lap, smiling for TJ. “Did real good. Now Jackie and David will get the help they need.”

“Uh huh,” TJ nodded, leaning back against Bucky’s firm chest with a happy hum. “Wolf will get them their cards so the law won’t s - - sell them.”

“Exactly,” Bucky said, offering a small smile towards David and Jack at the bed. He glanced over at the lawyer and his lover, who aided his Alpha if Matt seemed to need it.

Steve turned and said, “there’s a pair of chairs right next to you, the left, Matt. These two are new Sanctuary patients. The Omega is Prince Jonathan Benjamin of Gilboa. The Alpha is his mate, David Shepard.”

The blind Alpha made his way to the chair Steve had indicated and sat down. He turned his head in the direction of the two on the medical beds with a mildly surprised look, “you two are a long way from home. I understand that you’re both looking for refugee status here at our sanctuary?”

“Yes, sir,” Jack spoke up, taking control and inadvertently revealing that of the pair, the Omega was the Dominant not the Alpha. “I’m not sure if anyone’s told you what atrocities were done to us on Gilboan soil, the embassy mansion in the city?”

“Sam and Riley have filled us in on your injuries,” Matt nodded, his head turning more towards the Dominant voice that had answered him. “And I think with the evidence we have, your claims will have a high chance of going through. However, are you two okay with what may follow? It is likely you both may never be able to return to your home country.”

Jack said, “Mr. Wolf, the King of my country is in the middle of a war with our neighbors - - a war I have every reason to believe he’s trying to keep going indefinitely due to reasons of economy and insanity. The Queen supports him unequivocally, to the point of imprisoning her natural children if they earn his displeasure. The King also raped and mutilated his own son for being an Omega . . . and sold off at least three other sons to prevent them from challenging the Crown Prince in the future. The only regrets I have about not returning to Gilboa are my twin sister, Michelle, and any of David’s family, which we had to leave behind when we escaped.” Exhausted by his cataloguing of horrors, Jack fell back against his pillows, trembling.

Nodding, Matt said, “we can try to get your family members refugee status as well, but that may prove to be a bit harder if they haven’t been hurt like you two have. And,” the Alpha’s lips twitched in a small smile before the expression faded away, “if I am to represent you both, you should know that my real name is Matt Murdock and this is my partner Foggy Nelson. Wolf is a nickname of sorts, though it seems to be spreading.”

“My family won’t want to move from home,” David said with certainty, eyes troubled.

Matt turned his head to look in David’s direction, “well, we can try nonetheless and if they refuse to move, that will be their decision, all we can do is offer them help. You,” the Alpha addressed Jack, “said something about your twin, the Princess, I’d assume?”

“Yes, Mr. Murdock,” Jack said, sitting up once more. “She’s in Gilboa right now. David was her fiance. King Silas wasn’t happy when he found out that David prefered me to Michelle. David’s family _will_ be punished if I know my father. And I fear for Michelle, though she may be safe if Silas’ other son, Seth, isn’t an Alpha. But if Seth proves to be anything but, that boy will be in danger as well.” Jack sighed.

“Like I said,” Matt sighed softly, “all we can do is try and get them refugee status. Their claims may or may not go through and if they do, it will be up to them if they want to accept it or not. I also understand that your freemen cards were destroyed before you two managed to escape the Embassy? When,” and the Alpha sounded very certain of himself, “your sanctuary here is approved, new citizenship cards will be issued to you both, is that okay?”

Drawing a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Jack said, “there are no freemen cards in Gilboa. What was destroyed was our passports, diplomatic papers, any identification we had. The freeman cards we might have been given while here were never given to us, so I don’t know if he even received any, but if he did, those will be gone, too.” Looking at David, Jack said, “I do not mind waiting if we are safe, if David is safe.”

David smiled softly at Jack and nodded as he turned his gaze onto the two lawyers, “I don’t mind waiting. Thank you for helping us.”

Matt gave the two injured men a brief smile, “well, it is our jobs after all. We will try to get the paperwork submitted as soon as possible.” The blind Alpha moved to look in the direction he smelled Steve, “and TJ told me something about a certain wedding?” The brunet gave the tall blond a significant look.

Steve nodded and verbally said, for the blind man’s benefit, “yes. We want to check into marriage among Bucky, TJ, and I. What’s possible? What’s advisable. And Jack offered to perform a Gilboan ceremony for TJ and Bucky, if needed, as in Gilboa brotherly marriage isn’t illegal.”

“Yes, as I explained before, Steve,” Matt said, “in the United States it _is_ illegal for brothers to be married. However, the Gilboan ceremony might save either from being arrested if they truly want to have that experience. And,” the brunet Alpha sighed and he frowned softly, “I have discussed with you the . . . complications of a marriage with dear TJ.”

“What if,” Steve slipped his hand over to cover Bucky’s, which was on TJ’s thigh, “I have a Gilboan ceremony with TJ? Will that work?”

“Steve,” Matt was clearly trying to use his words wisely so that he didn’t upset the sensitive TJ, “he cannot consent properly. The ceremony with Bucky would be . . . pushing it, to be honest. He - -” Matt closed his mouth as Jack made a noise.

Jack cleared his throat. “In Gilboa there are two ceremonies. The legal marriage, which confers monetary and property rights, and the ceremonial one to declare your love and devotion. The second ceremony is used for brother or sister marriage or secondary marriage between an Alpha and other Omegas after his or her main Omega spouse. Do you understand me, Mr. Murdock? It confers no legal status, only ceremonial.”

Sighing, Matt nodded, “I understand perfectly fine. It’s still the matter of consent. But, if TJ really wants that experience, I would say that the Gilboan ceremony is the only way. It still may be a bit . . . iffy in the eye of the law but not completely illegal.”

Jack nodded with a soft wince. “To be very plain, I suppose, the secondary ceremony is not a legal ceremony. It has been used for generations as a symbolic process. In fact, in Gilboa, if someone wants to benefit from a marriage, the secondary ceremony isn’t even considered. The courts would laugh and dismiss them. Because it’s symbolic, sometimes children in the play yard even trade the vows.”

Steve’s eyes lit with understanding. Jack had been offering what amounted to a show of love only. There was nothing for TJ to consent to, because the ceremony was a fake in all ways - - an excuse pretty much for a party or for two young people of underaged status to vow their love until they were mature enough for such real decisions. Steve smiled widely. “I think it sounds perfect. Then TJ won’t be required to understand laws or anything, right Matt?”

Nodding slowly, Matt said, “right. As long as you keep it ceremonial only. You should be fine.”

Jack sighed, “when I left that embassy, Mr. Murdock, I lost all legal powers.”

“You had powers?” TJ asked softly, looking at Jack with wide eyes, “like Wolf’s super hearing?”

Smiling softly at his brother, Jack said, “of course. I had the power to make peace or war if I wanted. I had the power to make men lose their jobs or make them rich. I was Prince, TJ, like in fairy stories. But, I lost my powers when I left the embassy, because the King took them from me.”

“Well, can’t you defeat the King and get your powers back? That’s what happens in the stories. The good guy defeats the b - - bad guy,” TJ asked with a slight tilt of his head.

“But in this case, if I defeat the King, all the power disappears. I cannot get the powers back unless I become King - - and he has another son . . . and a Princess and a Queen.” Jack stroked lightly over David’s hand, his trembling having only abated slightly with his resting. But his voice trembled now; he’d lost everything he’d ever known in the most brutal way possible.

David took his lover’s hand and gently caressed over Jack’s long fingers. “You’re okay, Jack. We’ll figure this out, okay? We’re safe here.”

“Yes, we’re safe,” Jack sighed and lay back on his pillows again, letting his pale eyes close.


	4. Emerging Patterns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Injuries, incest, referenced forced incest, referenced rape, abuse, anxiety, slavery**

Slowly, carefully, leaning heavily on a wheeled walker, Jack made his way down the hallway towards the mate’s wing. He and David had been granted permission to fully move into their new room, as long as Jack came back regularly for therapy and bandage changes. He was well pleased to be out of the hospital. Sam and Riley were wonderful, but Jack never liked being sick or injured.

TJ walked out of his room, looking freshly bathed if his nearly dripping hair was any indicator. He grinned at seeing Jack, “heya, Jackie,” the smaller Omega’s stutter had improved drastically since the arrival of his older brother and David. He seemed relaxed and happy, which helped him to not stutter. “You going anywhere? I - - I can show you? I know the _whole_ house.”

“I’m finally allowed to move into our room, David’s and mine,” Jack smiled in welcome to TJ. He had gotten used to the other man’s similar looks and open, child-like joy. “You’re welcome to walk with me. Just to make sure I don’t fall or get lost or something?”

“I can do that,” TJ beamed and walked besides the slow moving Jack. “I help all s - - sorts of patients! Riley lets me help them get clean. He’s says I’m a good helper.” The smaller man looked at Jack and said, “I bet you helped a - - all sorts of people, being a Prince.”

Smiling at TJ, Jack said, “when I was little, Silas asked what I wanted to do with my life. I told him I wanted to protect our country. So, I was put in military school then, after I graduated, I was put in the military.”

“What’d you do in the military? Bucky says the military protects the _whole_ country . . . that’s a lot of people,” TJ stated, looking over at his older brother. “Bucky would be good in the military . . . he p - - protected me when we were with our old Master. B - - Bucky’s good at protecting people.”

“You remember the stories about Princes and Knights?” Jack asked, aiming for one of the resting benches Steve had liberally had placed around the Sanctuary for the many rescuees.

“Yeah!” TJ nodded, following Jack to the bench, “Bucky r - - read me this one story where a knight slayed a dragon to save the Princess. I like that s - - story. Bucky used d - - different voices for _every_ person.”

Nodding, Jack said, “well, the Army is made of Knights and their pages and stuff. Only we use weapons called guns that can shoot small balls of metal over a long way away. We don’t use swords unless we’re at a formal party for the King.” Jack was trying very hard to put his explanation in simple terms, ideas that TJ could accept easily. “And David saved my sister, Princess Michelle, while he was in the army. He saved me, too. See this scar?” Jack traced a scar over one eye. “I was hurt by the enemy and David came to get me.”

“David’s a good mate, huh?” TJ grinned, turning on the bench so his entire body faced Jack’s. “He loves you. I - - I can tell.”

Jack smiled at TJ. “Yes, he is,” he sighed. He wished he’d been able to make their mating permanent, but they’d always had to hide it from Silas.

“Do you love David, Jackie?” TJ asked, scooting a bit closer to his older brother. “Steve says that it’s important to t - - tell your mates that you love them _all_ the time.”

Nodding, Jack said softly, “I love David with my whole being. I’d give him the very air I breathe if it would save him.”

“Sometimes,” TJ admitted softly, “I think St - - Steve and Bucky would be happier if I - - I wasn’t their mate . . . but Bucky says he couldn’t live without me. I don’t wanna k - - kill Bucky. I want Bucky to be happy. H - - he always so worried, scared I’m gonna get hurt. Sometimes . . . I wish that M - - Master Pierce hadn’t made me dumb. Bucky says I use to be real smart . . . like Riley and Steve.”

Nodding, Jack sighed. “I wish you hadn’t been hurt and terrorized, either, TJ. Bucky says you were as smart as he is, actually. And that’s a lot of smart. But, if Pierce’s torture did this to you and you were Bucky smart, can you imagine what would have happened if you hadn’t been so smart? You might not even be able to talk or walk any more, like a very small child.” Jack turned carefully to study TJ, edging his still extremely sore penis in his pants to a more comfortable position. “And I see the way Bucky looks at you, and I think it’s the same way I feel about David. And Steve, too, looks at you like that. They might worry about you and want to make things easier for you and not make you upset, but, TJ, I think they’d be heartbroken if you weren’t mates.”

“You think so?” TJ asked, meeting Jack’s eyes, a glimmer of hope in his eyes, “they look at me like David l - - looks at you?”

“Yes, TJ, they do,” Jack smiled. “And if you ask to look at the pictures from those cameras in the hall and big general rooms, I’m sure you’ll see it, too.”

“Cameras?” TJ tilted his head, he’d managed to move closer to Jack, their thighs almost touching but not quite.

Pointing the the device he spoke of, Jack explained, “you’ve seen the pictures that move? The video that others sometimes watch? Like television shows or movies, right? That up there is a camera and can make movies of what happens in these halls. They’d be pretty boring most of the time, but I know why Steve has them.” Jack lightly bumped shoulders with his brother. “Steve has them here in case someone bad gets in. They can prove the bad person was here and where the person went. That way the law can arrest and lock up the bad person. It’s called _proof_.”

Grinning as Jack bumped his shoulder, TJ looked up at the camera and then back at his brother, “Wolf talks about _proof_ a lot. I - - I hear him talking with Foggy sometimes. They don’t know I can hear, cause, sometimes th - - they talk about me. Bucky says I’m quiet when I walk . . . he says it’s not polite to listen to people talk if they are in private.”

“It’s not polite. If they want you to know, they’ll tell you. And sometimes people say things in private they don’t mean, just as a way to get their anger or frustration out. But once they feel better they don’t mean the mean things they might’ve said. So, listening could hurt your feelings for nothing. I wouldn’t if I was you, just because it’s better not to hear the bad things people say when they’re frustrated.” Jack smiled at TJ. “But, sometimes if you walk quiet, you can’t help it when you overhear someone else talking, huh? It’s not like you were _trying_ to hear private things. Right?”

Nodding, TJ said, “right. Sometimes I play hide and seek with Bucky and Riley and I hide _real_ g - - good. I accidentally hear stuff when I - - I’m hiding but I can’t come out or I’ll lose!”

Jack chuckled, “and they know they’re playing hide and seek, right, TJ? You’re not just playing a joke on them and hiding to see if they can spot you?” Jack leaned close, as if whispering, but his tone wasn’t hushed, just amused.

Blinking, TJ looked at his older brother, how close Jack had leaned over. Suddenly the smaller Omega closed the distance between them and sealed his lips over Jack’s.

Stunned, Jack immediately clasped TJ’s shoulders and pushed him away, eyes wide and shocked. “TJ?”

Looking just as surprised, TJ let out a tiny whimper at having been pushed away. “I - - I’m sorry . . . I - - I . . .” the smaller Omega appeared hurt and confused.

“Uh, TJ, honey,” Jack said carefully, softly, “we’re brothers. We’re not supposed to kiss like that, sweetie.” He tried to be gentle.

That only increased TJ’s confusion. He and Bucky shared kisses and they were brothers. Pierce had told them that they had to start fucking each other _because_ they were brothers. Were he and Bucky not _supposed_ to kiss on the lips? “B - but . . .” the smaller Omega’s mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to form words but unable. Tears burned at his eyes but they didn’t spill over, he looked down at his lap, his fingers tapping at his thighs.

Jack pulled TJ close and kissed his forehead. “TJ, honey, talk to me? Tell me why you thought we should kiss. I’m not angry or upset, just surprised and want to know why, okay? You’re not in trouble. You’re not bad. I’m confused.”

“M - - Master Pierce said brothers should k - - kiss . . . Bucky and I k - - kiss all the time. Bucky says it’s a way to show l - - love,” TJ murmured, not lifting his face to look at Jack.

“It _is_ a way to show love, between mates, sweetie. You and Bucky are mates because Pierce forced you to have sex and kiss and such. And since the only person around you loved was Bucky, you became mates. There’s nothing wrong with that, sweetie. It’s fine. Now I understand.” Jack stroked TJ’s hair, trying to get him to lift his eyes.

“Bucky wouldn’t be m - - my mate unless he was _forced_ to?” TJ swallowed thickly, another whimper breaking past his lips. He lifted miserable, tear-washed eyes to meet Jack’s. “Bucky says w - - we’re mates because we were m - - meant to be.”

“TJ, you didn’t understand me. Let me try again.” Jack caressed his cheek. “Can you listen carefully? Don’t think of what I said before. Listen new?” Jack stroked his brother’s cheek again.

Nodding, TJ didn’t say anything, just continued to look at his brother.

“Okay. Now, Pierce forced you to have sex, mate, each other. Now, if brothers or sisters are not forced, they don’t usually mate. It’s not wrong, but most people don’t do it. Do you understand the part about mating?” Jack lifted TJ’s chin.

“I - - I . . . guess?” TJ said softly.

“Okay. Now,” Jack smiled and kissed TJ’s head. “When you love someone very much, you want to mate with them, right?”

“Yeah . . . I love Bucky and Steve and sometimes we play,” TJ murmured, sniffling slightly.

“Okay, so when Pierce told you to mate with Bucky, he was trying to be mean and make two brothers mate. Remember, most people don’t do that, so Pierce thought he was being mean to you. But, TJ, you and Bucky love each other very much, so mating wasn’t a bad punishment, it was one of the few things Pierce did that turned out okay. Do you understand?” Jack stroked TJ’s cheeks, smiling.

Nodding slowly, TJ said, “i - - is that why he took out my slick glands? So . . . so mating would be more like a p - - punishment?”

“Exactly,” Jack nodded. “And when he found out you loved each other enough to make a pup, he punished you all by taking the pup and killing it. And that was an evil thing to do, because the pup would have been so beautiful that you both created. Any pup made from loving mates is truly beautiful.” Jack kissed TJ”s forehead again, pushing down deep his disgust with the evil man who’d so twisted this pure soul.

“Bucky l - - lost a pup, too. When Pierce took us back . . . he g - - gave Bucky too much medicine and it killed the pup. I - - I don’t like pups very much,” TJ’s voice was still subdued, but it didn’t look like he was about to cry anymore.

Nodding, Jack frowned fiercely. “Then Pierce hurt you both again, didn’t he? Two pups that I would have loved to cuddle and show how to use toys and games. They would have been beautiful like you and Bucky and Steve.” Jack cuddled TJ. “I guess after losing two pups in such horrible ways, it’s hard to separate the pain from the memory, huh?”

“Th - - there was a lot of blood, Jackie. I passed out,” TJ informed his older brother, pulling back enough so he could lift his silk shirt up enough to show Jack the messy scar, one too large to be _just_ for an abortion.

“He tried to take more than the pup, didn’t he?” Jack asked, tracing the scar carefully. “That’s not a normal whelping mark, TJ . . . that’s the mark of someone trying to rip your guts out and make it hurt bad . . . he was trying to kill you.” Jack raised horrified eyes and hugged his brother close.

“It hurt,” TJ said simply, carefully nuzzling at Jack’s neck, “I passed out. B - - Bucky was screaming.”

Nodding, Jack continued to hold the younger man, stroking his back soothingly. He glanced up to see David approaching and offered his love a wavery smile of distress, though Jack was careful to keep the emotions pushed down, not let them affect his scent. “TJ, I love you. Okay? I never want you hurt. But I’m not your mate, which is why I was surprised we kissed. Do you understand?” He smiled at TJ. “I don’t mind cuddles and kisses on the cheek or head. Lips are for lovers.”

“I understand,” TJ nodded, pulling back and then looking at David. He moved his eyes back to Jack, “I love you, too, Jackie. I’m happy you’re my brother.”

Jack smiled. “David, TJ and me love each other like regular brothers now.” He smiled, trying to let David know with his very expressive eyes that they had a lot to discuss.

Nodding, David gave the two brunets a smile and said, “that’s very good. Brotherly love is an important thing to have. Hey, TJ,” the blond Alpha smiled softly at the smaller Omega, “I think Bucky was looking for you. Said something about a music box he wanted to show you?”

“Oh,” TJ nodded; smiling and getting up, he looked down at Jack, “David can help you to your room. I’m gonna find Bucky. Bye, Jackie, David,” and like usual, the smaller Omega didn’t wait for any replies before turning and walking down the hall to find his twin.

David looked at Jack and asked, “wanna talk here or in the bedroom, love?”

“Bedroom. I need to spout and it won’t be polite.” He eased to a standing position, using his walker, and began to make his way to the room, next to his lover.

David stayed right by Jack’s side until they finally made it to the bedroom that they would share. Opening the door for his lover, David waited until Jack made it inside before shutting it behind him. The Alpha guided his mate to the plush, comfortable bed and helped him sit back against the pillows. David was still a bit sore from his own injuries but he’d fared better in the attack and escape of the Gilboan Embassy. “What happened, love?” David asked, sitting on the edge of the bed by Jack’s hip. The blond looked concerned, knowing that Jack was very upset.

“TJ kissed my lips and I tried to explain how brotherly love isn’t normally the same as mate love. Think he gets it, but he showed me the scars from that forced whelping Pierce put him through. My God, David. Pierce didn’t premature whelp or abort that pup. He tried to eviscerate TJ!”

“Eviscerate?” David’s eyes widened in surprise, “so, the scar was pretty bad? Riley said TJ was awake for that . . . whelping?”

Jack drew the scar on David’s abdomen for him. “TJ says he doesn’t like pups now.”

“I can imagine why. If a pup, in his mind, is what caused him that much suffering? I don’t think anyone would like pups after that,” David shook his head with a sigh, “are _you_ okay, Jack? Hearing something like that . . . you’re still so hurt yourself . . .” the Alpha leaned closer to trace his lips over Jack’s, tenderly, lovingly.

Softly, Jack whimpered and said, “the results of the test came in. Riley said that I’m _not_ with pup. So . . . Silas didn’t impregnate me.” On the bad side, in Jack’s mind, neither had David.

“That’s good, Jack,” David gave his lover a soft smile. He lifted one hand to caress over Jack’s cheek, “did . . . did you _want_ to be pregnant, Jack? Not with Silas’ pup . . . but with . . .” the Alpha let the sentence trail off, knowing Jack would catch his meaning.

Jack nuzzled David’s neck, “I’d never turn away a pup of yours, Davey.” He wrapped his arms around his lover, his mate in all but mark. “I love you.”

David kissed Jack’s neck, breathing in the Omega’s butter-cookie scent, “I love you, too, Jack. When you’re ready, love, I’ll gladly fill you with pup, okay? Just let me know.”

Nodding, Jack whispered, “thank you . . . my mate.” He could have been too soft to even hear.

“My mate,” David confirmed on a breath, “and as soon as we’re both healed . . . I plan to make it official. If that’s okay with you?”

“You will?” Jack lifted his head, eyes shining in love and hope. “Please . . . Davey, I want to be mates.”

Nodding, David smiled, bright blue eyes lighting up, “as soon as we’re all healed. I’ll claim you and you’ll claim me. We’ll be mates in every way possible.”

**************

Sam let out a deep sigh as he walked into the bedroom he shared with Riley. In the last few days he hadn't been able to ask Riley about introducing himself as a _slave_ to Johnny; they'd simply been kept too busy with getting Jack and David better as well as all their normal responsibilities around the sanctuary. Seeing the blond Omega in the bedroom, that same serene look on his face, hand over his abdomen, Sam shook his head. He didn't want to spoil Riley’s mood, but he _needed_ to get to the bottom of this dilemma.

“Riley, sweetheart?” Sam called, walking further into the room, “mind if we talk?”

Turning, Riley offered a brighter smile to Sam. He walked over to his mate and lifted his lips for their customary kiss. “Master Sam.”

“Why do you call me that?” Sam asked softly, watching his mate closely. He hadn't really thought much of Riley calling him _Master_ Sam before, even after the Omega had stopped his undercover work. The Alpha simply thought it was a kink of some sort, that Riley _liked_ the Master-Slave thing, not that Riley felt as if he _needed_ to call Sam his Master.

“What?” Riley blinked, surprised. “Why do I call you what? Have I offended you?”

“Master,” Sam said, holding Riley’s eyes with his own, “you haven't offended me . . . I'm just confused. You told Johnny that you're a _slave_. Riley, you aren't a slave.”

“Master Sam,” Riley said, gently, smiling, “I _am_ a slave.” He pulled his card from his pocket and it clearly identified him as Sam’s slave.

“You aren't undercover anymore, Riley,” Sam insisted with a soft frown, looking at the card and then back at his mate.

“Master Sam, I was undercover while still a slave. Master Steve purchased me and gave me to you. I am _your_ slave and have been for years.” Riley reached out to touch Sam’s chest.

Frowning more, Sam shook his head, “slaves can't be in law enforcement. So, you had to have been a freeman to join the force.”

Riley put his card away and shook his head slowly, “No, Master, there was a special compensation since they needed an undercover Omega and they had none available. Once my cover was compromised, I was transitioned back out of the force. But I was never free, not since I was five, Master Sam.” Riley offered his mate a smile and placed his hand on Sam’s forearm. “I am content, Master. You give me everything I need. Please don’t think I expect anything more than you are willing to provide. Truly, Master Sam, you are the best of Masters and have been so good to me.”

“But . . .” Sam looked troubled and confused. “You’re my mate . . . I don’t . . . _own_ you.”

Riley’s smile slipped completely. “You own me as legally as Master Steve owned the twins last year. Do . . . do I upset you?”

“No,” Sam gave Riley a small smile, cupping his face in between both hands, “I’m not mad at you. I’ll get this figured out, okay?”

Puzzled, Riley nodded. “Alright, Master Sam. I thought it was figured out, but I can see I misread the situation.”

“I think the only person who misread anything here was me,” Sam laughed softly and shook his head, dropping a kiss on Riley’s lips before letting his hands fall back to his sides. “And, Riley? I only want you calling me _Master_ if you want to be calling me so.”

Riley stopped smiling all together and he looked troubled. Softly, sounding close to a whimper, the Omega asked, “what do you wish me to call you, Master?”

“Riley,” Sam gave his mate another soft smile, “don’t look so worried, okay? I’m not giving you up or anything of the sort. I want you to call me whatever you wish to call me. If you _want_ to continue calling me _Master_ then you can. If you want to just call me Sam, that’s good, too. That choice is up to you, okay?”

Riley let out a soft, worried whimper at that. “But . . . why? I . . .” his hand went protectively over his abdomen. “I _have_ displeased you . . . you never minded being mated with a slave _before_.” HIs soft sea-green eyes filled with tears. “I . . . I want to please you, Master. Please . . . tell me how . . .”

“Riley, you have _not_ displeased me, okay? I promised I’d tell you if you’d done something wrong,” Sam tried to reassure his lover.

Very slowly, Riley shuddered then seemed to pull himself together, burying his tears and shaking. He seemed to be that young, efficient man who eased the fears of hurt Omegas and Submissives day in and day out. In that calm, caring voice Sam had grown to know as Riley’s caregiver tones, Riley said, “Master Sam, I’m sorry I cannot figure out what you wish.”

“Riley, I was under the assumption that you were a freeman. That, as an undercover officer, you were free, and once you came out from under cover that you were no longer my slave. I haven’t thought of you as such for many, many years. At first I was terrified to give you your papers because I thought you’d leave me . . . selfish as that may sound. And as the years went by, you became my mate, my everything, and you were no longer my slave . . . I just didn’t even think about giving you your freedom. Then,” Sam offered Riley another kiss and soft smile, “all the crazy events of last year happened. . . and I truly thought you were a freeman this entire time. I’m sorry for not asking sooner. You didn’t do anything to displease me, Riley.”

“I . . . “ Riley tried to lean a bit closer, his soft eyes worried, “I _love_ you Master Sam. If you wish me to be your slave, I am honored to be so. I never want to be apart from you. Truly, I promise, I am content with whatever you wish for me . . . please?”

Sighing softly, Sam nodded, understanding now that Riley acted as if owned . . . as if Sam’s opinion was the only one that mattered. “Okay, Riley. I love you, too, very, very much. And I already love our pup. We’re gonna be a family, Riley.”

Instantly reached his hands up to cup Sam’s beloved face, Riley nodded. “Yes, Master Sam. I’m yours. Our pup will be healthy and happy because of our love.” He seemed happier if still uncertain.

“Yes, our pup will be happy and healthy. I love you, Riley,” Sam kissed his mate again.

Riley kissed back, smiling. “Master, please, might I ask a promise of you? Just the one and I’ll never need anything from you again.”

Laughing softly, Sam nodded, “of course, Riley.”

“I . . . I have money put away, Master Sam. I’ d like to buy our pup’s freedom.” Riley smiled hopefully at his mate.

Sam felt his heart lurch in sadness, though he tried not to let Riley see the emotion. “Our pup isn’t gonna be a slave, Riley.”

Riley’s smile turned beatific and he enthusiastically threw his arms around Sam and hugged, hard. “Thank you, Master Sam, thank you so much!”

“And,” Sam continued to smile, “since I was under the foolish assumption that you were already free. You are free as well.”

Riley’s eyes opened wide and he paused, as if trying to understand what he’d heard. Then, with a sob, he threw himself into his mate’s arms. “ _Sam_ . . .” he whispered, dropping the formal title completely, taking Sam at his word that he was free.

“My mate,” Sam whispered, dropping a kiss to Riley’s temple.

**************

TJ headed toward Bucky's workshop, where his brother spent countless hours tinkering with gadgets of all shapes and sizes. TJ loved the fact that Bucky had found something that made him so happy, and, even if Bucky smelled like oil afterwards, TJ was happy to watch Bucky doing something that brought him joy.

“Heya, Buck.” TJ smiled at his twin, heading over to the table that the larger Omega was bent over. “D - - David said something about a music box?” He sat down in the tall stool next to his brother, legs kicking aimlessly through the air beneath him.

“Yes,” Bucky looked up, a special pair of magnifying goggles perched over his eyes. “I think I’ve fixed it. Would you listen to see if it’s in tune for me?”

TJ giggled at the sight of his brother in the goggles, “those look funny, Bucky.” He obviously hadn’t heard Bucky’s question, too distracted by the magnifying glasses.

Blinking behind the special enlarging lenses, Bucky frowned slightly at TJ. He reached up and tugged the goggles free. “TJ, will you? Please?”

Tilting his head, TJ asked, “will I what, Bucky?”

Nodding, setting the goggles out of sight, Bucky lifted the delicate music box. “Listen to the music and tell me if any of the notes sounds sour or too fast or too slow? I want to make sure it sounds right.”

Grinning, TJ nodded and said, “I can listen to the music, Bucky. I - - I’m good at music.” The smaller Omega looked at the delicate box in Bucky’s hands and reached for it. Setting it carefully back on the table, he wound up the spring and listened as the pretty sound played. The notes sounded right; however, TJ listened to it a few times before looking over at Bucky and nodding, “it sounds g - - good, Bucky.”

A wide smile flitted over Bucky’s pretty features and he carefully took the box back, setting it on the work table. “Thanks so much, TJ! You always hear the music better than I can.”

“Hey, Bucky?” TJ asked, sounding curious.

“Yeah, Teej?” Bucky asked as he began delicately putting the gearbox back in it’s decorative casing and settling it properly.

“If Master Pierce hadn’t f - - forced you to play with me . . . would we be mates? Or like n - - normal brothers? We don’t k - - kiss like normal brothers, Bucky,” TJ asked, not sounding upset, just a little confused.

“No, we don’t kiss or love like other brothers,” Bucky affirmed and offered TJ a smile. “That’s one of the things that Steve worried about with the marriages. In this county, brothers aren’t allowed to love like we do.” He put his miniature tools down and stepped closer to TJ, dragging his twin into a fierce hug. “And I think I still would have been your mate, TJ. I can’t help it. I love you no matter what Pierce did to us. I’ve always loved you.”

“You wanted to be my mate even b - - before we were sold?” TJ questioned softly.

Not apologizing for any perceived wrongdoing, Bucky nodded. “Yeah, I did. I knew I loved you and was scared to be with anyone else. I knew you were the most perfect man I ever met. I wanted to be with you forever.” Bucky was careful not to say anything about sex, since he’d never have considered _that_ without Pierce’s sick, twisted orders, but Bucky kept many things hidden from TJ in order to shield the other, stunted Omega from too many of life’s confusing mysteries and perverse twists.

“But, Bucky,” TJ continued to ask, still confused over his talk with Jack, “J - - Jack said that brothers don’t normally mate . . .”

“TJ, brothers don’t normally mate, but no one said that brothers _never_ mate,” Bucky countered softly, smiling at TJ.

“So . . . we aren’t doing anything wrong? I’m n - - not gonna get you in trouble because I like to play, right?” TJ’s pale eyes flashed with worry.

“If we were going to be in trouble, TJ, Wolf would have arrested us last year, wouldn’t he?” Bucky bumped his forehead lightly against TJ’s then kissed his nose tip. “I love you, my super sensitive, very pretty Omega.”

“Bucky . . . do you like to play? Or do you play because you know _I_ like to play?” TJ chewed his bottom lip in worry.

Bucky straightened and stood up from his work stool. He unfastened his trousers and took TJ’s hand, sliding it down the back of his loosen clothing. Letting TJ feel his wet passage, Bucky leaned in and growled softly, “I always wanna play with you, TJ.”

Grinning, TJ didn’t move his hand from Bucky’s passage, “you do? I like to play, too, Bucky.” The smaller Omega leaned forward to kiss his twin’s lips before kneeling down in front of his brother. Looking up from under his eyelashes, TJ used his other hand to free Bucky’s cock and immediately began lapping at his sensitive slit. TJ began to caress his fingers around his brother’s entrance, coaxing the larger man’s slick.

Softly laughing, Bucky tangled the fingers of his right hand in TJ’s curls. “In my work room, babydoll? Oh, we are frisky!” Bucky allowed his brother to play and taste, though, head falling back on a sigh of pleasure.

Humming softly, TJ took more of Bucky’s shaft in his mouth, sucking and lapping, savoring his twin’s unique taste. He carefully pushed a finger past Bucky’s tight ring of muscle, swirling and stretching slightly before he was able to brush against the larger brunet’s prostate.

Yelping then humming in pleasure,Bucky leaned backwards against his work desk, spreading his legs wider, silently encouraging his twin to continue. The sound of footsteps approaching in the hall came to the twins.

TJ, too lost in the sounds of his brother’s pleasure, didn’t hear the footsteps. He swallowed around his brother’s cock, humming softly in a way he knew drove Bucky crazy. The smaller Omega massaged his lover’s passage for a few more strokes before pressing against his prostate once again.

Bucky groaned and ignored the approaching person, gripping the desk with his metal fingers and TJ’s hair with his flesh. “God . . . Omega . . . yes,” he keened to TJ.

“Bad time,” Steve’s voice commented from the doorway in a mix of amusement and interest.

Not pulling away at the sound of his Alpha’s voice, TJ continued to pleasure his twin, caressing his brother’s prostate with every stroke of his finger. The smaller Omega loved the grip on his hair, the feeling of being controlled and _used_ by Bucky. TJ swallowed the remaining length of Bucky’s cock, his nose pressing against his twin’s pelvis, letting him breathe in Bucky’s spicy-sweet scent.

Bucky moaned louder, bucking his hips without really meaning to hurt or gag TJ, just instinctively wanting more. He tugged his brother’s hair. “You slick, baby? I wanna be inside you . . . I want you to be inside me.” He suddenly groaned at the mixed desires surging through him. The feeling engulfing his cock, and the pressure and sweet burn in his ass brought a pleased flush to Bucky’s entire being and he _wanted_ so much more.

Pulling off with an obscene noise, TJ looked up at his brother, “you wanna be inside me, brother?” That sentence, the slightly deeper tone from taking Bucky’s cock, sounded like the TJ Bucky knew before Pierce got them. There wasn’t a stutter, or even his usual child-like description of things. He sounded so much like the brother Bucky once knew, the one Pierce tortured out of him.

With a low groan, Bucky nodded and panted, “God, please, Teej . . . wanna love you so much . . .”

Nodding, TJ carefully stood back up; he made sure Bucky’s work table was mostly clear before he braced himself on it, pulling down his silk trousers and underwear enough to show his twin his thoroughly slicked passage. “Love me, Buck?” TJ keened, looking over at his twin with lust filled eyes.

Bucky nodded and stroked his hands down TJ’s chest to his abdomen and across to his hips. Bucky smoothed one hand down over TJ’s ass to his passage, the metal one gripping himself in preparation.

Realizing the twins were far too involved with one another to notice him or anyone else entering the public workroom, Steve turned and shut the door, letting the lock click softly into place. He then sat on a chair, keeping his face turned mostly away, trying to give the twins their privacy.

TJ mewled softly, wanting his brother inside him. He thrust back, trying to impale himself on Bucky’s cock.

Obeying the signals his brother telegraphed, Bucky guided himself into his twin’s slick opening, past his tight ring of muscle. “God, Teej, my love,” he whimpered as he stroked in, bottoming out with a sigh, as if he’d found home. “My beautiful Omega brother.”

“Buck . . .” TJ whimpered, rolling his hips to meet that initial thrust.

“Teej,” Bucky moaned and began sliding out then back in. He began pumping in strong, deep thrusts, shunting over TJ’s prostate with every third stroke.

TJ let his body move with his twin’s thrusts, letting out a soft keen everytime Bucky stroked his prostate. Even a year later, TJ was a relatively quiet lover, his noises often subdued or muffled in one way or another. The smaller man could already feel the pleasure building up in his core, feeling the addictive thrum running through his veins. Loving either of his mates always felt so good.

“My Teej,” Bucky whimpered, dropping his hands to clutch at the table, either side of TJ’s hips. He thrust harder, faster, his pace increasing as he quickly built. Somehow with TJ, Bucky seemed always to be on the edge, ready to tumble into orgasm relatively quickly. He eased his flesh hand from the table and fondled TJ’s heavy sack and thick, bobbing shaft. “Love you, love being _in_ you.”

With another soft whimper, TJ knew he was close, ready to spill all over the table and Bucky’s hand. “Gonna . . .” TJ warned on a breath, his cock twitching in Bucky’s hand.

Nodding, Bucky growled against TJ’s neck, “do it, love. Gonna fill you up, too. Together, my love,” and Bucky let loose hot jets of cum deep into TJ’s passage, his balls emptying his seed.

Keening, TJ followed his brother over the edge, covering the table and Bucky’s hand with cum. After a few moments, the smaller brunet relaxed, leaning heavily against the sturdy table. TJ always seemed to get very tired after sex, as if the strenuous activity nearly drained all his energy.

Bucky eased from TJ’s body, smiling and satiated. He’d never intended to have sex with TJ in the workshop but was glad it had happened. He loved Steve, but private time with TJ was also important to the Omega brunet. Suddenly, he recalled hearing footsteps and turned his head, eyes widening when he took in the sight of Steve sitting by the door, mostly turned away from them. He glanced towards the locked door and realized Steve had locked the trio in to keep others from interrupting. Bucky glanced down at TJ and stroked his twin’s hair, encouraging him to doze, knowing it’d be safer if Steve didn’t let TJ know what had just happened: the twins had mated in a locked room under the watch of an Alpha.

Judging by the sounds coming from the couple, Steve glimpsed sideways and offered Bucky a smile. He then very quietly unlocked the door, but left it shut. Sinking back into the chair, Steve once more turned away from the pair, as if quite content to stare at the wall.

“Sleepy,” TJ murmured, his chest heaving slightly as he tried to catch his breath. The stroking of Bucky’s fingers through his hair brought a purr to the smaller Omega’s lips as his eyes closed. TJ’s legs trembled, ready to give out with his apparent exhaustion.

Bucky scooped up his smaller twin, despite his own desire for rest, and carried TJ to a cot at the side he often used when working late shifts on his engines and projects. He eased TJ down and joined him, pulling a light blanket over them both. “Sleep, baby,” Bucky purred into TJ’s ear.

“‘Kay,” TJ murmured, turning on the cot so that his face was buried in Bucky’s chest. He drifted off within moments.

Sure TJ slept finally, Steve eased to his feet. He turned to Bucky, “we’ll talk about this, Buck. No mating in public places if possible. Especially when heat isn’t involved. Relax. I’ll make sure no one comes in.” The large Alpha quietly slipped from the room, leaving the door unlocked but closed.

***************

TJ heard the knock at the front door and he watched as the guard checked to see who was knocking before opening the door. He grinned brightly as Dominant Maria and her Submissives, Jack and Brock, walked into the foyer.

“Hello!” TJ greeted brightly, no longer afraid of the female Alpha who came around often. TJ knew Bucky would be happy that she had brought Brock and Jack this time; his twin liked it when the other Omegas, both victims of Pierce’s illegal fighting ring, came over.

A soft smile lit the Alpha woman’s face and she seemed less stern, less military harsh. “Hello, TJ. You look alert and interested this afternoon.” She deliberately used words TJ had caught her using on her last inspection.

“Uh huh,” TJ grinned, bouncing from one foot to the other. “Steve says I can’t answer the door. That’s why there’s a guard. I answered the door for Jackie and David, ‘cause they sounded scared. But, Steve says bad people knock, too.”

“It’s wise to have a guard or two,” Maria confirmed, accepting her freeman’s card back from the very guard they spoke of. “And I’m glad you aren’t the one answering the door or any Submissive in fact. There’s a rash of attacks happening on harems around the area and someone might think this is still a harem. And,” Maria smiled widely, “who are Jackie and David?”

“Jackie is my brother, like Bucky, he was hurt real bad. David is Jackie’s mate, they love each other, I can tell,” TJ informed the Dominant Alpha with a wide smile. “Jackie’s really nice. He says he loves me, too, but like _normal_ brothers.” TJ pulled out his own card that was supposed to be on him at all times and showed it to Maria proudly, “look! Steve says I’m a _citizen_ now. That the law can’t sell me anymore! He gave Bucky and Becca a new card, too.”

Smiling wider, Maria obediently looked at the card then at TJ. “A very special man, TJ, can earn his freedom from slavery. My two,” she gestured towards her bulky Submissives, “are free as well. But you do realize that even though you are not allowed to be slaves anymore, some bad men like Pierce might want to try, right?” The inspector lead TJ and her own Omegas from the vestibule.

“Pierce is in jail, Maria, Wolf put him there,” TJ obediently followed the woman, talking as he walked. “Wolf’s gonna help Jackie and David stay here so Jackie’s dad doesn’t hurt them anymore.”

“Your sire has come around?” Maria sounded interested in the activities of George Barnes, the man who’d originally sold TJ to his torturer at the young age of fourteen.

“Uh huh,” TJ nodded, “he hurt Jackie’s private areas real bad. Jackie has to use a walker to walk and he has to pee in a bag . . . but, Riley and Sam says he’s gettin’ better.”

“Oh, good! I’m so glad you’ve been helping Riley, by the way. He said you did good, steady work with the patients?” Maria was delighted by TJ’s lack of a stutter that day.

Grinning wider, TJ nodded, “I help Riley clean them! He says I do a good job. I haven’t helped Riley in a few days, though, I’ve been with Jackie.”

“And Jackie’s your brother that came here to heal and get papers?” Maria asked gently, still smiling, signaling her Submissives to take seats nearby. They were no longer slaves, but Maria knew they liked definite orders to follow.

Brock immediately sat down at his Dominant’s orders, his partner Jack following suit.

“Jackie’s my older brother, he looks like Bucky but with shorter hair,” TJ confirmed with a nod; he didn’t sit at Maria’s signal. “Steve says he wants to marry Bucky and me, that we’re gonna have a party . . . but it’s gonna be a quiet party . . . I don’t like loud parties, they scare me.”

“A quiet party sounds best, then, if you don’t like the noisy ones, TJ. It’s good that Steve still looks out for you even though you’re free now. That’s the sign of a good mate: taking care of his mates.” Maria finally pulled out her clipboard but didn’t write on it yet. “So, TJ, are you happy here?” She smiled at him; she asked every time - - had explained it was part of her job to _ask_ even if she knew the answer.

“Uh huh,” TJ nodded, used to answering the Alpha’s questions, “I like living here, they let me have fruit _all_ the time.”

“Well, I hope you get a bit of meat, too,” Maria joked. It was a shared joke with TJ, actually, since everyone that knew him knew TJ adored fruit. “TJ, do you want to show me around? Maybe I can meet your brother and his mate? See what kind of legal help I can give the Wolf?”

“Okay,” TJ beamed, looking very excited, “I know the _whole_ house, Maria, and it’s a big house.” The Omega began leading the Alpha towards the mate’s wing, wanting her to meet Jack and David. “I know all the best hiding spots, too, Maria.”

“Hiding spots? That’s good. I’m very good at hiding, too. Brock hides well, but Jack’s always easy to find.” She turned to her two Submissives and said, “I know you want to go talk to Bucky. Go ahead. I’ll find you when I’m ready.” She watched the pair walk off and turned her attention back to TJ. “TJ, you said Jackie was hurt badly? Very badly. Is he getting better now?” She let the Omega lead her through his sanctuary, delighted with how far advanced he was that day. More and more, TJ had been coming out of his torture-induced shell.

“Uh huh,” TJ nodded, looking over at the Alpha as he lead her through the home, “Sam had to put Jackie’s penis in a brace . . . it looked like it hurt a _lot_. And he was hurt in the same way Bucky used to accidentally hurt me when Master Pierce would force him to play with me when I couldn't get slick anymore. He had a _lot_ cuts that Sam had to sew closed, David had cuts too, but not as many as Jackie.”

Nodding, Maria said, “so your sire forced Jackie to play when he wasn’t ready and hurt him, too,” she shook her head. “We can get him put in prison, like Pierce, for hurting Jackie. I can talk to Wolf about that.”

“Really?” TJ asked, looking at Maria with wide eyes, “you can be arrested for playing with someone if it hurts them?”

Nodding, Maria said, “if the person hurt is not happy and tells the law, yes, the one that did the hurting can be put in prison. But, TJ, if it was an accident, or if the victim doesn’t report it, no one goes to jail. Does that make sense?” She had learned over the past year to verify his understanding.

TJ nodded slowly, “but . . . doesn’t that mean Bucky could be arrested, too? I wasn’t always happy after we finished playing, but, it wasn’t Bucky’s fault. Pierce made him hurt me . . . he didn’t like to.”

“So, Bucky wasn’t at fault. Pierce was, TJ.” She smiled at the Omega. “And we’ve got Pierce put away for a very long time. Years.”

“And no judge has said that making Bucky fight wasn’t bad, right? I don’t want to talk to another judge, Maria . . . they’re scary,” TJ turned down the hall that would lead them to Jack and David’s room.

“The judges all agree that forcing someone to fight and get hurt is very bad, TJ. Especially when they pay each other to make their slaves or Submissives get hurt. Dominants and Masters should never hurt their people on purpose.” She followed quite easily, glancing around for any changes to add to her report.

“That’s good,” TJ nodded and stopped in front of the door. He lifted his hand to knock gently on the solid wood surface.

After a moment, David opened the door, smiling when he saw TJ, and then his blue eyes shifted to look at Maria, an obvious Dominant Alpha.

“Hello, David!” TJ grinned, “this is Maria . . . she makes sure the house is okay for us to live in. She wanted to meet you and Jackie!”

“I am a government inspector on behalf of Submissive and Omega rights, David,” Maria offered her hand. “I understand Jackie is TJ’s brother and that their sire hurt him, and you, pretty badly? Do you have time to talk to me about Senator Barnes?”

“Senator Barnes?” David looked confused as he took the woman’s hand and politely shook it. Looking over his shoulder at Jack, who rested on the bed, David frowned softly and turned his eyes back to Maria, “their sire _did_ hurt us but his name is Silas Benjamin, King of Gilboa?”

“Senator Barnes was the man who raised and sold the twins,” Maria sighed. “I got confused when TJ said that you were hurt by _his_ sire.”

“Silas _is_ TJ and Bucky’s sire. They were given to the George and Winifred Barnes to raise and when they presented Omega, like all of Silas’ sons do, they gave them to Pierce,” David stepped back, opening the door wider, “here, come on in. Jack will be able to explain it better.”

TJ immediately entered the room with a bright smile, heading directly to the bed and sitting on the edge, next to his older brother. “Jackie! This is Maria, she’s nice. She wanted to meet you!”

Jack put down his book and met Maria’s eyes. He straightened and began to climb out of his bed to politely greet her, but stopped when Maria strode over and said, “relax. I understand you’ve been hurt very recently. I’m Maria, a government inspector for Submissive and Omega rights. I do surprise inspections on the sanctuaries and harems in this district. I’m going to jump straight to a point that’s confused me. TJ has said his sire hurt you, which David says is King Silas. I’ve been under the impression Pierce bought TJ from Senator Barnes.”

“I don’t know the details,” Jack nodded, waving the visitor to a seat placed by the bed and offering TJ a smile before turning back to Maria. “My father, King Silas, gave away all his sons except me, the eldest. He didn’t want them challenging me to the throne. However, I presented Omega, which enraged him. The only other son he has access to is a boy of about ten named Seth. My sister, Michelle, my twin . . . she’s still in Gilboa. She’s the only Alpha we know of so far in the siblings. There is another son out there which I think might need locating, and I’m not sure what he may have presented as. He was born between me and Michelle and the other twins, Bucky and TJ.”

“I have another brother?” TJ blinked, looking surprised and then happy.

“Yes,” Jack leaned close enough to bump shoulders gently. “His name is Jefferson and Silas gave him away when he was only a few months old. I have to find out where he was placed and how he’s doing. I’m worried he could have wound up in a bad spot like you and Bucky.”

“Steve would save Jefferson, too, Jackie. Steve’s real good at saving people,” TJ grinned, he scooted closer to his brother, though he didn’t touch the slightly larger brunet, not wanting to hurt him.

“He is,” Jack’s voice dropped softer. Looking up at Maria, Jack said, “David and I are here trying to get refugee status for the injuries inflicted on us in the Gilboan Embassy Mansion.”

“Matt is confident our claims are going to go through,” David said from behind Maria. The Alpha walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down next to Jack.

“Are you related, David, to the King as well?” Maria asked, pulling out her report pad and beginning to type in it.

“No relation to King Silas,” David informed the woman, “I was one of his advisors before the attack. I was supposed to mate with Michelle . . . but I fell in love with Jack and Silas didn’t like that.”

“He wants a male Alpha for his heir, but none of us so far presented that way. I was supposed to keep my Omega presentation hidden and take over, but Silas found out about David and attacked us.” Jack sighed and didn’t elaborate. “David and I had to hide our mate status before but as soon as I’m healed enough, we’re mating.” He sounded defiant, letting the woman know that he’d fight to keep David by his side.

Nodding, Maria said, “I see no problem with that. It might help your status, or it might not. I’m interested in helping your refugee claims, but I’ll need to see the reports, medical files, everything Steve’s people have concerning the two of you. I’ll also contact my team and find out what I can about the Gilboan contingent and the embassy laws in place.”

A soft knock came on the door followed by Steve’s voice, “TJ? I heard Maria’s come to visit and you’ve brought her to meet the rest of the family?”

TJ grinned and ran over to Steve to give him a tight hug, “yup! Maria’s gonna help Jackie and David, Steve! And,” the smaller man looked up at his mate with excited eyes, “I have another brother! His name is Jefferson!”

“Another? TJ, you keep collecting brother’s like a rabbit has pups!” Steve teased.

“Don’t think they’re called pups for rabbits, actually,” Jack corrected, smiling.

“No, but calling them kittens seems weird,” Steve chuckled.

TJ looked at Steve, then at Jack and finally back to Steve, “I like having brothers, Steve! Brock and Jack are here, too, but Maria had them go find Bucky because they're all best friends.”

“I saw them with Bucky helping fix a car, actually. That’s how I knew Maria was here.” He smiled at TJ then at Maria, taking the other chair. “Have you any ideas for helping our refugees, Maria?”

She nodded, “I’ll have to speak to Matt about this case. I think we’ve got something to at least keep these men out of Gilboa, even if we might have trouble arresting a King. Depends on how sacred the mansion really is concerning abusing Gilboan citizens.” She stood. “I’m going to look around then find Matt and Sam. You men rest and relax.” She turned and let herself from the bedroom, leaving the two pairs of mates inside.

“I didn’t answer the door, Steve. I heard Maria knock but the guard opened the door for them, just like you said,” TJ reported proudly, beaming up at his lover. 

“Very good, TJ! Such a good listener!” Steve rewarded TJ by getting up and giving his mate a big hug, kissing him on the lips tenderly. “Hey, sweetheart, Wolf was looking for you. Maybe you can talk to him before he gets busy with Maria for hours on end?”

Eyes lighting up, TJ grinned, “okay! Is he in his room?”

“He’s on the back patio, actually, enjoying the sunshine. Foggy’s with him. I believe they’re eating a snack of fresh strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, and blackberries in thick cream.” Steve waited a heartbeat then said, “anyone out there can have some actually.”

Looking even more excited, TJ hurried towards the door, throwing a quick, “bye, Jackie, David,” over his shoulder before leaving the room.

Steve stopped smiling and pulled out his own tablet, handing it to David. “I need you both to individually write up exactly what Silas did to you, please. Sam and Matt, and now Maria, will need it for your applications.”

Taking the device with a nod, David looked at Jack and then back at the screen before beginning to type out everything that had happened to them.


	5. Adjusting and Growing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Referenced Sexual Abuse and Rape, References Violence, Post Traumatic, Anxiety and Distress, Shopping**

TJ hurried to the patio, excited about both talking with Matt and Foggy and the promised snack of fresh berries and cream. As he made it outside, the small Omega grinned at the two men eating at one of the many tables on the large deck. “Hello, Wolf, Foggy!” TJ greeted as he walked over.

Glancing up, as if he could genuinely see the slim Omega who’d come outside, Matt offered the barest hint of a smile before pushing, unerringly, a bowl of cream and mixed berries towards TJ. “Join us for a snack, TJ?” he asked politely. Beside his place at the table sat a gift-wrapped box with part of the lid poked full of holes.

“Okay!” TJ nodded, the excitement evident in his voice as he sat down, next to Foggy and across from Matt. He didn’t even seem to notice the gift; immediately he began to eat the delicious snack.

Foggy smiled at the sight of the excited TJ, but he didn’t say anything to interrupt the younger man’s eating. He looked at Matt’s empty bowl and grabbed it, setting it on top of his own for easy clean up.

“Thank you, Foggy,” Matt said softly.

“You’re welcome,” Foggy smiled, brushing his fingers over Matt’s hand.

“TJ, are you enjoying your day so far?” Matt asked, calm and gentle, though he seemed to be listening intently at the same time.

Swallowing his bite before answering, TJ nodded, “yeah! Maria, Brock, and Jack came over! And Jackie says I have another brother named Jefferson! Maria’s gonna help Jackie and David stay here so that mean king won’t hurt them again. I want them to stay here, I like them.”

“Well, my job is to make sure they are healthy and happy and safe. Since they don’t sound safe with that king, I think I can very well work on getting them a place here.” Matt tilted his head slightly, listening for TJ’s spoon to hit the empty bowl.

It only took a few more bites before TJ set his spoon carefully back in his bowl and pushed it away slightly. “I like berries and cream, it’s one of my favorites!” TJ settled back in the chair, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the fresh breeze.

“I understand you get nightmares, TJ,” Matt said, rather bluntly. He’d always been a blunt man.

Blinking, TJ looked at Matt and his smile faded slightly. He shrugged softly and said, “I - - I . . . they’re scary. S - - sometimes the nightmares make me think I’m still with Master Pierce.”

“Did you know that wolves are fierce protectors of their families? They call a wolf family a pack. And you are part of my pack, TJ. I can help chase the nightmares away.” Matt touched the box lightly, paused, then pushed it towards TJ.

TJ looked between the box and Matt, looking a mix between confused and excited, “you can? I - - I’d like not to have nightmares.” He waited a moment, looking back at the box before asking, “is that for me?”

“Yes, TJ, it will help keep the nightmares at bay. You see these holes in the lid? That’s so it can breathe the good air of this sanctuary. Please, open the box and release your protector.” Matt lifted his hand at last.

Carefully, TJ eased the lid from the box, expecting something to jump out at him. When nothing happened after a few moments, TJ reached inside the box and felt something soft and fluffy against his fingers. Grabbing the item, TJ pulled it out and gasped in awe at what he saw in his hands. It was a black wolf stuffed animal. “It’s a wolf!” TJ nearly squealed in excitement. He brought the wolf close to his chest and hugged it tight, rubbing his cheek against it’s fluffy fur. “He’s mine? Honest?”

“Yes, TJ, and if you keep him near your bed somewhere, he can protect your dreams. And if you grow frightened, and think someone bad is nearby while you are near him? Press his heart. Go ahead, do it now.” Matt smiled softly.

TJ did as Matt suggested and pressed down on where the heart of the animal would be. He grinned even brighter at the howl that came from the stuffed animal, “he howls! Like a wolf! Thank you, Wolf, Foggy! I love him!”

Matt nodded and sat back in his seat, taking Foggy’s hand in his. “You’re welcome, TJ. And if he needs a bigger pack to help, you let me know. I know where his brothers and sisters can be found. Can you tell me what you know about your new brother? Jackie?”

“You know, Jackie,” TJ commented, keeping the wolf tight to his chest, “you’re helping him stay here, Wolf.”

“Yes,” Matt nodded, “but you talk to him about a lot of things I don’t think of to ask. So, I was wondering what he might have told you about Gilboa or his family?”

“Jackie doesn’t talk about Gilboa a whole lot. He said he was in the military and got hurt and David had to save him,” TJ informed, pulling the wolf from his chest so he could look at it. He ran his fingers over the soft fur of its ear.

“And his family there? Dam? Siblings? You mentioned Jefferson?” Matt softly stroked at Foggy’s hand then let it go so his mate could take notes for him, which Foggy immediately did, grabbing his tablet.

“Jackie says he has a twin, Michelle, and that she’s an Alpha. He doesn’t know a lot about Jefferson, just his name and that Silas gave him up when he was just a few months old. Jackie hasn’t told me anything about his Dam,” TJ answered, enraptured by the wolf that had been given to him. The smaller Omega examined the entire stuffed animal, lifting it’s paws and tail, running his fingers over the smooth plastic eyes.

“Does Jackie think the king might hurt Michelle, TJ? I want to know if we need Maria to send people to rescue her or if she might be safe for a bit.” Matt kept his tone calm, not wanting the stunted Omega to grow worried over something they might not be able to control.

TJ shrugged softly, “I think Jackie said something about her being okay as long as Seth doesn’t present Alpha . . . but I’m not sure. Sorry, Wolf,” the smaller Omega took his eyes off the toy in his hands to look at the Alpha across from him.

“And Seth is the little pup, right?” Matt asked.

“I think so? He’s young enough that he hasn’t presented yet,” TJ answered.

“That’s good. You remembered quite a bit for me, TJ. I think you’re getting smarter.” Matt smiled and stretched. “Did you want to name your wolf and bring him to your room to protect it?”

“I gotta show Bucky first,” TJ said, pushing out of the seat and standing up. “I don’t know what to name him yet . . . but I’ll think of something real good, I promise.”

“There was a set of twins which were saved by a wolf way back in history. Maybe you can ask Bucky if he knows what the wolf’s name was?” Matt ventured, despite the fact that the historical Roman wolf was a female not a male.

“I’ll ask, Bucky,” TJ nodded and said, “thank you, Matt, Foggy! I’m gonna go show Bucky now.” He didn’t wait for the other men’s reply before running towards Bucky’s workshop, eager to show his twin his new friend. 

Bursting through the door of the workshop, immediately drawing Brock’s attention as the bulky Omega straighten, TJ exclaimed, “Bucky, look at what Wolf and Foggy got me!”

Looking over, pushing his protective eye goggles to his forehead, Bucky put down the power tool he’d been using to finish unbolting the engine casing. “A wolf? That’s a good thing. They are able to protect people. Did they say why they got him for you?” Bucky smiled, walking to the sink to begin washing up, so if TJ asked him to handle his new toy, Bucky wouldn’t get it greasy.

“Wolf says it’ll chase away my bad dreams, Buck! And listen,” TJ made the wolf howl again and gave Bucky a wide grin, “it howls, Bucky! Like a real wolf!”

“Think it can teach our Wolf to howl?” Bucky teased lightly, drying up then turning fully to his twin. “And you didn’t say hello to Brock and Jack, TJ.”

“Oh,” TJ blinked and looked at the other Omegas still by the car, “hello, Jack, Brock. See my new wolf?” TJ showed the two men his new toy, making it howl again, “he’s gonna keep away my bad dreams.”

Jack grinned and began cleaning up as well. “Sounds like a great idea. Maybe I can find one for Brock. He gets restless, too.”

Snorting softly, Brock followed Jack over to the sink to wash up, “I think we _all_ need a wolf to chase away bad dreams.”

TJ walked up to Bucky and stated, “Wolf said you’d know about a wolf that saved twins.”

“How long ago?” Bucky blinked, hoping the lawyer had been speaking about Rome. Bucky wasn’t too well versed in other mythology.

“Wolf said it was _way_ back,” TJ answered, playing with the wolf’s soft ear in between his fingers.

“The twins Romulus and Remus?” Bucky tried again.

“He didn’t tell me their names, Bucky, he said _you’d_ know,” TJ looked at his brother expectantly.

“Well, if he meant them, that wolf was never given a name, or she never told anyone. But the word _Lupa_ means female wolf. _Lupine_ is wolf-like. And _Luna_ means the moon, which wolves adore.”

“That’s why they howl at night, huh, Bucky?” TJ asked with a smile.

“They howl at night,” Jack broke in, “because they tell each other where they are, where their food or bed is, and enemy or stranger wolves to stay away from their pack.” The Omega sank onto a chair and stretched, grinning. He loved coming over to this sanctuary because TJ amused him. He loved pups, and TJ wasn’t a pup, but he was so pup like it was great to be with the Omega.

“Oh,” TJ drawled, nodding slowly before he grinned brighter and said, “I think I got a name for him, Bucky! Wanna hear it?”

“Always,” Bucky reached over and touch the toy’s fur then looked shocked. It was soft enough for a pup to sleep with.

“I wanna name him Luna! Like the moon!” TJ stated, offering the wolf to Bucky so his twin could hold it.

Nodding, Bucky took the toy and snuggled it without thinking, enjoying the softness. “Is it a boy wolf or a girl wolf, TJ? And Luna’s perfect.”

“He’s a boy. A girl might get uncomfortable sleeping with boys all the time, Bucky. And it’s only me, you and Steve in bed . . . so Luna’s a boy so he fits in better and won’t get uncomfortable,” TJ grinned brightly. “We have another brother named Jefferson, Bucky. Jackie says so!”

“Another?” Bucky looked worried. “Little like Seth? Someone the king can hurt once he’s presented?”

TJ shook his head, “Jackie says he was born between him and us. So, Jefferson’s older than us, Bucky!”

“So, he would’ve already presented,” Brock commented, standing near Jack as he watched the two brothers interacting.

“Does Jackie know what presentation?” Bucky asked softly, imaging yet another brother in the clutches of someone like Pierce or Silas. He shuddered and cuddled the wolf again.

“Jackie said all he knew was Jefferson’s name,” TJ informed, letting his brother hug and cuddle Luna.

“We should find him, Teej. He could be scared and hurt.” Bucky stepped closer to TJ instinctively, as if to protect him from the horrors of the past.

“Steve’ll save him like he saved us, Buck. Steve’s good at saving people,” TJ sounding sure of himself, sure of his mate’s skills in helping abuse victims. TJ nuzzled at Bucky’s neck, breathing in his lover’s scent, “you smell scared, Bucky . . .”

“I _am_ scared, TJ. I’m afraid for Jefferson’s safety. And I want to talk to Steve about saving our siblings. Even Seth. I don’t like the idea of that king being anywhere near any of our brothers or sister.” Bucky pulled TJ into a cuddle, the wolf winding up in TJ’s arms as he did so.

TJ held the stuffed animal close to his chest as he nuzzled against Bucky’s. “Steve will save them, Buck. Just like he saved us.”

“Let’s go find Steve, TJ. I want to make sure he knows to go looking.” Bucky let go of TJ to grab his hand and lead him out of the garage, followed by Jack, who grinned at Brock as he, too, followed.

“Okay, Bucky,” TJ held his wolf close to his chest with one arm and let his twin lead him around with his other. “Steve was talking with David and Jackie when I went to find Wolf and Foggy.”

Nodding, Bucky headed in that direction, passing Maria as she headed towards Sam’s office. Noting her Omegas following the twins around, she signaled them to her side and softly told them to go to the dining room and enjoy themselves. She could tell by Bucky’s scent that he was too upset to pay attention to his friends.

She had been right. Bucky didn’t even notice when his friends turned for the mate’s dining room, a place they were permitted to eat despite not being mates; they were guests. Bucky walked into Jack and David’s room without knocking and headed right over to Steve, brushing up against him and scenting, distressed.

“Suppose to knock, Bucky,” TJ informed his twin, “Riley says so.”

Steve instantly put his arms around Bucky and looked worried. “What’s wrong, Buck? You smell really worried and upset.”

“Bucky’s scared for Jefferson and Seth and any other siblings we have,” TJ informed his taller mate, one hand still linked with Bucky’s and the other clutching his new toy to his chest.

Glancing over to Jack and David, Steve sighed and nodded, looking back at his twin mates. “Okay, let’s all sit down on Jackie’s bed, okay? We can talk about this. David, is that okay?” The blond Alpha asked the other Alpha.

“Fine with me,” David nodded, scooting a bit closer to Jack to give others room.

TJ pulled his hand free of Bucky and crawled onto the large bed, “look what Wolf and Foggy gave me, Jackie! His name is Luna!” TJ showed his eldest brother the stuffed animal, grinning brightly, not seeming to comprehend Bucky’s worries.

Nodding, Jack caressed the toy’s ear. “That’s a great name. Mean’s the moon. Wolves like the moon. It helps them hide from bad guys and hunt their food.”

Bucky and Steve sat on the large bed, which seemed very small now that five grown men shared it.

 

Grinning, TJ nodded and made Luna howl for Jack, “and he howls, too! Just like a real wolf, Jackie! He’s gonna keep away my bad dreams!”

Jack nodded. “That’s a good job for him. He’ll do that very well.” Jack looked at Steve and then Bucky. “I’m not sure how much I can help, but I will. I only know Jefferson’s name because Mother mentioned it then told me that Silas had to make difficult choices as a king to spare me in the future. That Silas had sent him away so I wouldn’t have anyone to challenge me for my throne. Tomasina would know where he wound up, but she rarely leaves Silas’s attention.” He looked at David, “and David knows more about Seth than I do. I pretty much only know of him because Silas introduced him to David.”

“Seth lives with his dam in the countryside of Gilboa. She seems like a loving dam, though, I will say that Seth is a sick pup . . . he has a lot of medical needs and it seems like Silas may be providing for them in one way or another. I honestly don't think Seth is at risk, even if he were to present Omega,” David informed the group honestly, “the security detail says the King is _in serenity_ when he visits Seth and his dam.”

“What's serenity mean?” TJ asked, looking down at the toy wolf in his hands, running his fingers over the fluffy tail.

“A feeling of peace and safety,” Bucky promptly answered.

“And Michelle? Jack’s twin?” Steve asked, looking from one to the other of the pair.

Jack sighed. “Silas does seem to take care of her, to love her very much. But he’s been getting more and more unstable. I’m worried he’d willingly marry her off to some Alpha he wants support from. She’s a puppet to him. And she’s not well, either.”

“King Silas has gone mad with power and is terrified to lose it,” David said with a soft sigh, dropping a gentle kiss to Jack's temple.

Jack leaned slightly into the kiss. “She’s probably safe for a little, but once he gets back to Gilboa, since I’m gone? I’m not sure what he’ll do to her.”

“I don’t think your dam will let Silas hurt her, Jack,” David said.

“I hope. She hasn’t done a lot for her sons,” Jack sighed, leaning back into his pillows.

Sighing softly, David nodded, “yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Steve looked thoughtful. “So, we need to have someone check into the boy, Seth, to verify he’s safe, and Michelle, as well. And we need to see if we can locate Jefferson to verify that he’s safe and healthy and happy. It’s a possibility with two pups sick a third could also be sick.”

David nodded, agreeing with Steve’s plan.

Steve eased himself off the big bed, trying not to rock Jack or David too much. “I’ve got some people to talk to, so I’ll leave you to relax and get to know each other.” He threw a significant look at David. “Mind walking with me? We can let the brothers have a few moments of peace together?” It was obvious to all except perhaps TJ that Steve wanted to talk to David privately.

David nodded, dropping another kiss on Jack’s temple before carefully slipping from the bed and following Steve out of the room. Once out in the hall, the smaller blond Alpha looked up at Steve, “what is it you need, Steve?”

“When Jack first came to us, he was torn up pretty bad and nearly castrated. And this was Silas’ fault? Not at the hands of some guard but really, directly, the king’s, correct?” Steve frowned, looking intent.

“Yes,” David answered on a near growl, “he did that to his own pup.”

“And Jack is not pregnant, at least.” Steve looked towards the room then back at David. “You’ll be in real trouble if you go anywhere near Gilboan soil, David, and we’ve heard from your family. None of them wish to leave, as you predicted. No signs of repercussions for your _defection_ , either. The story is, you kidnapped Jack and are holding him hostage. That you work for Gath.”

Sighing, David suddenly looked exhausted as he nodded slowly, “makes sense. Make me the enemy so Silas stays clean. At least he’s not hurting my family. I knew if we came here, we’d never be able to return to Gilboa.”

“David,” Steve said, placing a hand on the other Alpha’s shoulder. “He’s got videos with Jack being tortured before the alleged kidnap, but it’s your face, no one else’s. The message from your family says that you are no longer a Shepherd to them.”

“What?” David’s eyes widened and it looked like he might get sick, “I’d never hurt Jack! Silas had me arrested as soon as he found out about Jack and I. He literally pulled Jack out of my arms and had the guards drag me out!”

"And then raped and tortured his pup, correct? So, you didn’t witness the abuse?” Steve asked carefully.

“No,” David answered, “I managed to escape from my cell and get back to Jack . . . I found him like that and then we came to you.”

Nodding, Steve said, “and Jack told you what happened? Who hurt him?”

“Yes, Jack told me it was Silas. You believe me, right? I’d never hurt, Jack, Steve . . . just like you’d never hurt Bucky or TJ,” David met the larger Alpha’s eyes.

“I believe you’d never hurt Jack, David. Now another distressing question,” Steve sighed and ran his hand over the back of his neck. “Is it possible Jack’s making up who the real attacker is to get back at his father for something?”

“No, Jack wouldn’t admit to being raped and tortured by his own sire to get even,” David said firmly.

“How would he get even, if he wished to?” Steve asked, intrigued.

“I don’t know,” David answered, “you’d have to ask him.”

“And you believe Silas would do such a thing to his own son?” Steve dropped his hand, looking distressed at the very idea.

“Silas was losing his mind, Steve. Afraid that someone, even me, was out for his throne. Silas has always disliked Omegas, thinks all they are good for are sex and breeding. I think seeing Jack and I having sex drove him over the edge. I have no doubt in my mind that Silas is capable of what he did to Jack.” David shook his head, looking disgusted.

“So, Silas actually watched you guys have sex? Did he possibly go into rut?” Steve tried to think of any excuse the king could try to use in court.

“Possibly? I’m not sure, Steve,” David sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Steve touched David’s arm, “and, David . . . why in the world was he watching you two? Any ideas?”

“Silas liked to keep surveillance. It’s likely he was just trying to keep tabs on Jack and stumbled upon us mating,” David answered honestly.

Nodding, Steve dropped his hand. “That’s good. I’d hate to think Jack was subject to an obsession by his own father all these years.” Looking back to the bedroom, Steve said, “Is there any chance that now he’s raped Jack, he might go on to push his other children into sex?”

“It’s a possibility, I suppose, but an unlikely one. I think Silas, overall, doesn’t see the value of sex unless it’s to produce children,” David looked at Steve and then at the door, “are you scared that he’s going to come after Bucky and TJ?”

“No, I’m worried he’ll go after his daughter,” Steve looked at David with serious eyes.

“I really don’t think Michelle is in danger; like I said in the room, Silas has always had a soft spot for MIchelle . . . I truly think he’d rather die than see her hurt,” David met Steve’s eyes.

“So, he’ll use political means to bind her but he won’t physically harm her?” Steve sighed. “I’ll have to trust you on that. Unless there’s actual signs of abuse or she comes forward herself, there’s nothing we can do. We can’t touch her while she’s in Gilboa. And, unfortunately, the same goes for Seth. Depending on where Jefferson wound up . . . we might be able to get to him. Any ideas or thoughts as to how come the king sent two sons all the way to America instead of using them in Gilboa?”

David let out a deep sigh and shook his head, “Steve, I wasn’t Silas’ advisor for very long, only a few months, so I actually don’t know a whole lot. I don’t know why he’d send TJ and Bucky all the way to America. Keep them away from Gilboa? Americans don’t really keep an eye on Gilboan affairs. Maybe he owed Winifred and George Barnes a favor, and paid them back with two healthy sons? I’m sorry I don’t know a lot of the answers you seek.”

“I know, I’m using you as a sounding board, hoping to get something that sparks another lead. For instance, why would the Barnes family even accept these two princes then sell them to an abuser when they presented as Omegas?” Steve shook his head, glancing down the hallway at the sound of Riley’s soft footsteps. He frowned when he realized the Omega had been crying recently. He seemed to do that a lot since his cover had been blown a year before and Riley had been released from undercover work for the civilian police.

Looking at what had caught Steve’s attention, David frowned at the sight of the crying Omega, “he okay?”

“I hope so. Riley?” Steve walked towards Riley.

The smaller blond looked surprised to be approached but offered a watery smile to Steve. “I’m here if you need me, Master Steve. What can I do?”

“I wondered if _you_ were okay, Riley. You’re . . . upset?” Steve said gently.

Riley shook his head. “I had a discussion with Sam and things are so much better. I’m okay.” He offered the smile again.

Steve nodded and stepped away from Riley to let the Omega nurse go back to what he’d been doing. Frowning after the retreating figure, Steve said, “excuse me, David? I’ve got so much to do. If TJ gets restless, take him to the teaching room. There’s educational puzzles and games he enjoys if he doesn’t want to play piano. I don’t want him outside unless it’s the secure garden for now.” Steve looked at David. “Ever get that odd feeling like someone’s stabbing you with their eyes between your shoulder blades? I got that right now.”

David nodded, “all the time while I was in the military.” He gestured down the hall and gave Steve a small smile, “I’ll keep with TJ for the day, until he’s ready for bed. He’s been a ray of sunshine over these last few days, for both Jack and myself.”

“Thank you. I know Bucky will, too, but I think extra eyes would be good. And Jack might like the games and such. They’re calm enough he won’t over-exert himself but still be able to spend time with his brothers. Even Bucky sits through them.” Steve looked very relieved. “Thanks for watching out for my mates, David.”

“Sure thing, they’re my family now, too,” David headed towards the door of the bedroom.

Steve turned and made immediately for Sam’s office, hoping to find his partner inside. He knocked as a warning that he wasn’t there for business, but social, then opened the door. “Sam?” he offered a smile.

Sam looked up at his friend and gave him a smile, “hey, Steve. Whatcha need?”

“Just wanted to check on things. Riley said you two had a heart to heart and he’s happy? I was wondering if everything’s okay or you need help?” Steve walked in.

“Nah, don’t need any help. I can actually handle this situation on my own,” Sam offered Steve a smile.

"Good." Steve nodded, smiling. “By the way, I’ve got that knife in the back feeling, you know? So I told David not to let Bucky and TJ outside. Just thought you might want to spread the word among the staff to keep our Sanctuary victims close. Hope it blows over, but it usually means trouble. And Maria’s here if you haven’t seen her.”

“She already came by. She asked for the files on Jack and David,” Sam shrugged softly, “and I’ll keep my eye out for anything odd. We added the guards so that’s an added security measure.”

“I know, but I still worry. We’ve got a few enemies out there. Oh,” Steve grinned. “I’ve got good news. That Omega TJ was last helping with? Mary Jane? Matt located her family. She’d been kidnapped after all and they’ve even got a reward out for news on her. I’m going to arrange a meeting, to sound them out. Wanna be in on that?”

“Depends on when it is,” Sam smiled at Steve, “but that’s good that you found her family and that she isn’t the typical Omega story. That she actually has a family that cares about her.”

“I’ll let you know when it is, Sam. Glad to see things are okay with Riley. Is he really with pup?” Steve asked, smiling and relaxed, happy his friends were so solid together after everything they’d gone through.

“Sure is,” Sam beamed. After a moment he sighed and said, “we are trying to figure out a replacement for Riley, since he’ll want to devote most his attention to our pup.”

“What about Sharon? That blond Beta that still tends to things at night in the infirmary? She’s not a freeman, but she never wanted to be, so she won’t have that conflict weighing her down. She’ll take orders well enough . . . and she’s medically inclined?”

“Would she be patient with TJ? She’s never had to work with him before, always working nights and whatnot. TJ’s always been in bed before she starts her shifts,” Sam asked.

“Why don’t I invite her to game sessions and see how she deals with being partners in some games with him?” Steve suggested.

“Might work,” Sam nodded.

Nodding, Steve headed back for the door. “I’ll do that right now. Send her in to play with the twins and Jack and David.” He turned and smiled. “Think a good test of her patience will be a game of partnered risk?” He was joking, never having introduced his stunted mate the to global conquest strategy game.

Sam snorted softly and shook his head, “don’t see that ending well for anyone.”

"Or maybe partner them up in a nice game of _Ticket to Ride_?” Steve suggested a fairly new game involving building train lines across the country, suitable for ages eight and older.

“You know TJ’s understanding best, Steve. Which game do you think he and Sharon could play together?” Sam looked up at Steve.

“Well, we need something that isn’t just picking cards to move over the board or rolling to move, like the real little pup games. How about _Sorry_? That gives them some decisions, such as who to send back to start and which decision to make on double cards?” Steve sighed. “Or we could go with _Monopoly_ and use the standing rule of ending the game when all the property is owned.” He shook his head. “ _Yahtzee_ ’s too hard to tell someone to double up teams since any number can play that one at the same time.” Looking at Sam, he asked, “ _Clue_ might work, since she’d definitely have to help him or take over, which would be very telling.”

“I think _Clue_ might work,” Sam nodded, “she’d have to explain to him throughout the game what certain things mean. And deduction might be a good skill to have TJ be working on anyways.”

Nodding, Steve said, “I’ll get Sharon and the others and we’ll have a rousing game of partner clue. Might be fun. Sure you and Riley don’t wanna join maybe?”

“I have to make my rounds,” Sam stated, standing up, giving Steve another smile. “Patients don’t get better on their own, ya know? Maybe next time? You can see if Riley wants in, though?”

“I’ll do that. Have a nice afternoon, doc,” Steve joked and waved to his partner, very glad to know Riley had been truthful about things looking good - - not that Riley was much of a liar. Steve walked out to find the people he wanted to invite to the game.

**************

TJ walked happily next to Steve, looking around with the same wonder he always did when his Alpha took him and Bucky shopping. The smaller Omega looked over at Steve and said, “I want to show Sharon Luna when we get back home, Steve. I think Luna will like Sharon. She’s nice.”

Steve smiled. "Well, you are a great judge of people, so I think Luna will like Sharon, too. Do you remember meeting her when you first came here, TJ? She was the blond girl reading when I showed you that closed doors weren’t locked for punishment?” Steve was delighted with the games from the day before. Sharon had not only been friendly and patient with TJ, she’d allowed him to make most of the decisions, repeating things as needed. The pair had lost, but Sharon had cheered when they did so, claiming, “yeah, came in last! If you gotta lose, lose big, I say. And besides, only people who quit really lose. Never give up!” Then she’d given TJ a hug.

Blinking at Steve, TJ shook his head, “I don’t remember that, Steve. But, I like Sharon. I think she wants to be my friend. I like having friends.”

Nodding, Steve said, “that’s good. She’s the night nurse for the sick rooms, TJ. She does Riley’s job while you both sleep.” He grinned at TJ.

“Does she has a helper, too?” TJ asked, looking up at Steve.

“Yes, she does. But the main reason I’m glad you like her is that if Riley gets sick, Sharon would help you during the day. She’d do Riley’s work until he got better.” Steve took TJ’s hand and kissed the back of it, shooting Bucky a smile. The larger brunet merely smiled back and continued enjoying his window shopping while they walked.

“I like Sharon. I could help her, too, if Riley got sick. But, I don’t want Riley to get sick . . . he’s my friend, too.” TJ commented, he turned his head to look at Bucky and then the various windows of the shops lining the street. The smaller Omega’s attention was caught by a pet shop with puppies playing in a pen on the other side of the window. “Look!” TJ pointed, inadvertently dragging Steve with him in his excitement to a Siberian Husky puppy, mostly black with only a spot of white around the nose and paws, “that one kinda looks like Luna!”

Steve studied the puppy thoughtfully. Slowly, he said, “TJ, sweetheart, look at me. I have something very serious to talk to you about, okay?” Bucky registered Steve’s tone and moved to block sight of the puppy.

Eyes immediately snapping to Steve at the order, though it was obvious he’d rather be watching the puppy, TJ tilted his head, “am I in trouble?”

“Not at all, TJ.” Steve smiled then looked serious again. “TJ, I want to know for real, how much work does it take to raise a baby dog?” Bucky’s eyes widened in surprise.

“A lot of work,” TJ answered, “you gotta make sure they have food and water and take them out to go potty. You also gotta play with them or they get sad and lonely. Some dogs you gotta brush more than others ‘cause some have more fur.” The smaller Omega paused for a moment and then continued, “Riley helped me look up some stuff on the internet. He helped me read some of the words I couldn’t understand.”

Nodding, Steve said, “and when the puppy goes potty, you have to clean up the pooh, right? And you have to make sure the dog knows how to obey so it doesn’t get in trouble or danger, right?” Steve seemed very interested in TJ’s answers. He knew that pups the age of eight could take care of dogs with some help, and TJ rarely was ever that young mentally anymore. He seemed to stay in the twelve year old range, which meant he could take care of an animal with some supervision.

“Yeah, you gotta clean up the poop so someone doesn’t step in it,” TJ scrunched his nose, letting it relax after only a moment and then said, “and yeah, a doggie needs training jus’ like people, Steve. Or else they won’t know what could hurt them.”

“Exactly.” Steve tugged TJ’s hand gently, leading him towards the pet shop. “Wanna look at the animals inside here, baby?”

Grinning widely, TJ nodded and once inside the store, he looked around with rapt interest, though his eyes moved to the puppies fairly quickly. He seemed to be paying special attention to the Siberian Husky puppy which was tugging a braid of rope with a yellow Lab.

Bucky walked over to study the cats, frowning. “Steve, why does a pet store sell old animals?” He looked over. “I always thought they sold babies.”

Steve smiled. “Because this particular store sells only animal shelter rescues. Which means that every single animal here was in danger at one point or maybe the owner couldn’t take care of it anymore.”

“Can I go look at the puppies, Steve?” TJ asked, his hand still in Steve’s. The smaller man looked up at his mate with his naturally wide eyes.

“Sure you can, just be gentle. Those are dog pups, you know, TJ.” Steve offered his mate a soft smile.

Nodding, TJ pulled free of Steve and went over to the playpen. Upon seeing TJ, most of the puppies barrelled towards him, climbing on one another and yipping in a desire to get some attention.

A brunet clerk stepped up beside Steve, watching as TJ carefully bent over to pet the puppies. “You guys come lookin’ for anything particular?” She looked up at the tall Alpha, her eyes then moved to Bucky who was observing the cats, before resting back on the blond. Her name tag read _’Hannah.’_.

Steve smiled. “He has the mind of a child, ma’am, anywhere from nine on a bad day to sixteen on a good. Mainly it ranges between twelve and fourteen. He adores wolves, and a good friend gave him a black wolf toy to keep away the nightmares from the abuse he received in a bad harem. That puppy he’s playing with looks almost identical to the toy. Can you tell me about its situation before today?” He talked with the clerk but never took his eyes off his mate, making sure TJ played gently with the puppy.

Smiling softly, the woman nodded, “Ada is a sweetheart. She’s about six months old. She wasn’t abused or anything like that. Her previous owner sadly had to move and couldn’t take her with him. He tried to find a home but,” Hannah shrugged, “I guess no one wanted a Husky. They can be quite energetic. Did you know that Ada means _‘prosperous and joyful?’_ She’s a real happy puppy and loves cuddles.”

“And she wasn’t abused at all?” Steve prompted. “She would have to be good with someone mentally stunted, ma’am. TJ’s never going to get better. And sometimes he sits for hours, even missing meals, playing piano. The rest of my staff can help out, but would that work for this particular puppy? Her master sitting concentrating on his music instead of her?”

“Ada adores children. We have all animals tested for their limits before putting them up for adoption. She is a playful puppy and will need time spent every day playing with her, but, I don’t see why his piano playing would be an issue, as long as he does give her attention,” Hannah answered honestly, wanting to get the puppy a good home but making sure the prospective buyers knew what they might be getting.

Bucky, from right beside Steve, suddenly said, “it’d be a way to make sure TJ gets up and gets out for some exercise, Steve. Give him a watch that has the alarm set for regular walks. He can feed her then walk her?”

“That’d be excellent,” Hannah grinned at Bucky, “they can help each other, ya know?”

“And,” Steve said, softening his voice, “I want to make sure she gets good training. TJ can teach her tricks if he wants, but I want her trained professionally. Will TJ need to go to that training with Ada?”

“It’s recommended that the person spending the most time with the dog attends the training lessons, but isn’t _required_. It’d build a special bond between them. I’d recommend one or both of you attend the lessons with him, though, as sometimes they can get a little hard,” Hannah answered with a smile, happy that this customer seemed to be very responsible, wanting what was best for both the dog and his mate.

“And TJ’s afraid of some people, though too trusting of others.” Steve nodded and looked over to TJ, to see his reactions and behavior with the infant dogs.

TJ grinned down at Ada, the puppy sat by the gate and gently licked his fingers, making the Omega giggle softly. All the other puppies seemed to have given up on getting attention from the human and had gone back to playing or sleeping.

Steve called out, “TJ, sweetheart, need to talk to you again. Come away from the pup, please?” He smiled for his mate.

“Okay,” TJ pet Ada one last time and turned away, drawing a little whimper from the dog. He walked over to Steve and grinned, “she was lickin’ my fingers, Steve, you see that?” He blinked at the unknown woman and smiled at her, “hello.”

“I saw that, Teej. She’s a really nice dog, isn’t she?” Steve asked, making sure to turn so TJ had his back to the puppies. “This is Hannah, and she is in charge of the puppies. This is like a trade show, TJ, but for animals. And Hannah says that she’s willing to talk to other people about her puppies.”

“That’s the best job ever,” TJ grinned at Hannah, “I like puppies.”

Hannah laughed softly and nodded, “I do have a pretty good job. So, I heard that you like wolves?”

“Yeah!” TJ smiled widely, nodding, “wolves howl and protect their pack, that’s what Wolf says. Wolf gave me Luna, Luna helps keep away the nightmares . . . but, Luna is a toy wolf, not a real one.”

“Well, that’s good that Wolf didn’t give you a _real_ wolf, because wolves are wild animals and belong in the wild with their packs,” Hannah kept her voice gentle with TJ.

“TJ,” Steve drew his mate’s attention. “Did you want a puppy?”

TJ blinked, seeming surprised by the question, “a puppy? For me?”

“TJ, you’d have to take real good care of it, you know. Walks and feedings and playtime. Could you do that?” Steve asked.

“I could do that, Steve!” TJ nodded, grinning brightly, “I could take real good care of her! I promise!” It seemed as if TJ had already decided which puppy he’d choose if allowed to take one home.

“TJ, which puppy would you like if you can have one? We need to ask Hannah about the right puppy.” Steve asked, but he already knew which one TJ had been eyeing the entire time.

Walking back over to the pen, Ada immediately noticed TJ’s return and trotted over to meet him. Petting her again, TJ said, “I like her! I think she likes me, too, Steve.”

Hannah nodded, grinning herself, “Ada does seem rather attached to you, TJ.”

“Ada?” TJ looked at the puppy, “Ada? Is that you?” At her name being called, the puppy let out a yip which drew an excited smile to TJ’s face.

“Ada’s a very special puppy, TJ,” Steve said, serious. “Look at me so we can talk about her, okay, TJ?”

“Okay,” TJ agreed and turned to look at his mate, once more withdrawing his fingers from Ada’s soft fur. “I think Ada’s special, too, Steve.”

“Her first owner had to move and wasn’t allowed to take her. So Hannah said she’d find Ada a new home.” Steve smiled at TJ softly, taking his non-dog-licked hand. “But Ada didn’t get to do her training yet. She still needs that. Do you think you could go with her, and either Bucky or me, to do Ada’s training? It would be with a special dog teacher.”

“I can help Ada learn just like you and Bucky help me learn, Steve!” TJ agreed, still smiling widely, “Riley told me how important it is that dogs be trained right. I want Ada to be trained right, Steve.”

“Good boy, Teej,” Steve praised and kissed the dry fingers. “And, TJ, this means that if Ada needs doggie time, you might have to stop playing piano while you give her doggie time. Is that okay?”

“I can give Ada doggie time, Steve! I don’t want her to get lonely and sad,” TJ answered.

Steve looked at Hannah. “TJ, we were hoping to give Ada very special training so that she can make sure you’re always okay.” He watched the clerk’s reaction.

Hannah nodded, understanding what Steve was asking for, “I know just the teacher to give Ada her special training. He’s really nice and does a good job. And after Ada graduates her schooling, she’ll be able to wear a very special vest that will allow her to go into stores and other buildings with you, TJ.”

“Hannah, I have a serious question about Ada’s training. You see, I run a rescue Sanctuary and so sometimes threats happen. Can Ada be trained with a command that allows her not to give away TJ’s hiding spot unless given a proper command? Like, Hide then Seek or something? In case TJ needs to hide, but we don’t want him found until the right people come looking?”

“Of course,” Hannah nodded, “kind of like a search and rescue dog? I’m sure they can train Ada with that specific command.”

“Okay. TJ,” Steve looked back at his mate. “Do you really want Ada?”

Grinning widely, TJ nodded, “yes! I like her, Steve, and she likes me, Hannah says so!”

“TJ, look me in the eyes, sweetheart.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “You do know Ada is a _pup_ , right?”

“A puppy, yeah,” TJ nodded, meeting his mate’s eyes. “That’s a baby dog, Steve.”

“And you’re okay with taking care of a baby dog?” Steve asked.

Nodding, TJ said, “uh huh. Puppies need help ‘cause they’re so little. They need help to grow up to be adult dogs.”

“All babies need help like that, TJ. Baby dogs, baby cats, baby humans . . .” he waited to see if the connection changed TJ’s mind.

“A puppy didn’t hurt me, Steve,” TJ said, his smile dropping a bit, “I wanna help Ada, Steve.”

“No baby hurt you, TJ. A full grown adult man did.” He hugged TJ and said, “we’ll get Ada. And Bucky said I should get you a watch with an alarm so you can remember Ada time in case you’re playing piano.”

“I’d like that . . . I don’t want to accidentally forget Ada,” TJ smiled over at Bucky, “you wanna meet Ada, Bucky?”

“Sure,” Bucky said. “But I wanna meet Randi, first, Hannah? That old cat with one eye and one ear? What happened to him?” Bucky walked over to the cage of the beat up eight year old feline.

Hannah walked over with Bucky and smiled at the cat in the small kennel; she told him all about the injured feline. “But, he’s really sweet. He looks kinda rough around the edges but all he wants if some loving.”

“And he’s calm? I . . . I like calm lap type kitties, really.” Bucky sighed, putting a couple of fingers into the cage to stroke the cat’s full ear.

“He’s pretty calm, yeah. Give him a lap to sit on and he’ll be happy for hours,” Hannah laughed softly.

“And if I give him a warm bed in the garage where I work?” Bucky asked, still stroking gently.

“He’d probably like that,” she nodded, smiling at Randi and then at Bucky, “wanna hold him? See if you two really get along?”

Bucky instantly looked tempted but looked to Steve, who nodded, smiling. Bucky took the cat with care and smiled softly at it snuggled up and purred a bit, glad to have someone to pay it attention rather than the kittens all around. “Kittens have so much energy, but older cats are calmer. I like calmer,” Bucky repeated.

Hannah nodded, moving over to the puppy pen and picking up Ada to transfer over to TJ, who took the dog with the same care as Bucky had taken Randi.

“Could the two be taught to get along?” Steve asked gently.

“Remember how I said all animals were tested before being put up for adoption? Well, Randi likes dogs, is used to a full house of them. And, Ada likes cats. They should get along fine,” Hannah assured the Alpha.

TJ held Ada close to his chest, though not tight enough to hurt the puppy. The black Husky’s tail wagged happily as it licked at TJ’s cheek and let out another yip, much to the smaller Omega’s delight.

“So,” Hannah looked at Steve, “will you be needing pet supplies? We deliver the larger stuff if you guys still have some shopping to do? Though, I would recommend that Randi not be carried around in a carrier for too long.” 

“I think it’s time to help the twins pick out everything they need, including toys and furniture, Hannah. And yes, that means no expense spared. I want sturdy and safe. I know cats like to climb, and if Randi can climb and likes to, a cat tree is on the order form, too. Once we’ve picked out everything, I want it all shipped to this address,“ he held out his business card. “And we’ll need you to arrange transport for the pets, too? Our car isn’t quite up to carrying quite so many occupants.”

“Of course,” Hannah nodded and then began to long process of helping the twins pick everything out from collars and leashes to beds and food dishes.

After a few hours the twins had picked out everything for their new pets. TJ knelt on the ground, next to Ada in her new bright blue collar and shiny silver tags, smiling widely at Ada as he ran his fingers through her soft fur. The puppy nuzzled into TJ’s palm, her tail thumping happily against the floor. Looking up at Steve from where he knelt, TJ asked his Alpha, “Ada’s gonna be at the house when we get back, right, Steve? You promise?”

“I promise that I have arranged for it. I even called Sam to accept her and Randi, to get them situated in our bedroom,” Steve smiled down at TJ.

“Okay,” TJ nodded, turning his attention back to Ada, giving her a few more strokes of his fingers before carefully standing up. Looking back at Steve, the smaller Omega asked, “what else do we need to do, Steve?”

Steve laughed. “Need? Aside from getting you a watch to keep track of Ada time, nothing _needs_ doing. We were out shopping for our pleasure, Sweetheart.”

A low growling started up.

TJ looked at Ada, wondering why the puppy was growling. When he saw that the dog _wasn’t_ he frowned and looked at Bucky. Bucky stepped in front of TJ, blocking him from the doorway. HIs back was to his twin and he was growling low in his throat, his body tensed and ready for a fight, much like he’d been in the habit of the year before. Steve, alerted by Bucky’s feral reaction, turned towards the doorway and frowned.

“Mr. Fisk,” Steve said in a neutral tone but didn’t stop Bucky from his protective display. He eyed the large man dressed completely in black, especially the walking stick the man leaned on.

TJ’s eyes widened and a fearful whimper broke past his lips. He remembered the large man from a year ago, the man had been at the fighting ring . . . he’d been the one that owned Jack . . . would’ve mated TJ if Bucky had lost the fight.

Wilson Fisk smiled amiably, but he did not approach the trio. Instead he called, “a fine day, is it not?” The man walked alone, no guards or Submissives, but something said he was well protected. “Are you pet shopping or just in to play with the babies?”

“We’ve finished, thank you. As you can tell, Mr. Fisk, your presence distresses my twins. If I can ask you to step well away so we can pass, we’ll leave you to your shopping,” Steve’s tone remained calm, but his scent was that protective musk he let loose when someone outside the Sanctuary threatened it.

TJ looked down at Ada, still sitting by his feet; he couldn’t leave her with Fisk in the shop. He didn’t want the very large Alpha to hurt her. He lifted his eyes again and met Fisk’s eyes.

Fisk smiled and nodded at TJ when their eyes met. “I won’t be long, Rogers. I saw you and thought to express my apologies in any part of that traumatic event from a year ago. I _am_ glad they caught such an abusive monster. The way he treated his stock was pitiful.”

Bucky never ceased growling, but Steve merely ignored the warning growls in favor of letting Bucky at least vent a little. “Thank you,” Steve told the man. “You are still blocking our exit.”

Fisk nodded, let his eyes rove the group for a moment, then walked away. He didn’t pause near the shop, either, heading three doors down to a shoe store that specialized in cobbling.

Steve turned to Hannah. “We’re going to take Ada and Randi with us now. We’ll put their crates on the floor while we drive. The rest of the stuff needs to be delivered as soon as you can arrange it, please.” He looked at TJ then Bucky, one hand reaching out to each to soothe them. “We’re going home now.”

“Steve . . . th - - that man was the one that was gonna . . .” TJ whimpered, his pale eyes wide and full of fear.

“I know, baby,” Steve said, softly, his scent turning soothing, calming. He tugged TJ gently towards him, exposing his neck so TJ could scent. “I know. We’re still trying to build a case against him.”

Bucky’s growls turned into a near helpless whimper and Steve instantly pulled the other Omega into a tight one-armed hug.

TJ nuzzled at Steve’s neck before pulling away and taking the offered leash from Hannah, who helped him clip it on Ada’s collar. The smaller Omega bent down to pet the puppy before straightening back to his full height and looking at Steve. “I don’t want that m - - man to hurt Ada, Steve. She’s too little to protect herself.”

“He won’t. Hannah, can we arrange a travel crate for Ada? Soon, please?” Steve sounded calm still, but his tone was a bit different, not a hint of hostility in it. Steve was calm and comforting now.

Bucky finally pulled away from his larger mate and bent to scoop up Ada. He held her, standing close to TJ, while Hannah got the last minute crate together. He glanced at Randi, already in his kitty carrier, then back to Hannah.

Hannah helped Bucky, reluctantly, get Ada into the carrier, TJ watching as Bucky handled his new pet despite wanting to help Ada himself. TJ somehow realized that Bucky needed something to cuddle at the moment, and the larger Omega had Ada for that moment.

Bucky turned to TJ as soon as the puppy had been crated and pulled his twin into a cuddle instead, scenting at TJ’s neck almost desperately.

TJ went where Bucky pulled him, letting his twin nuzzle. The smaller twin looked over at Steve, who was signing the paperwork for the adoptions as quick as he could. “Teej?” he said, without looking up, “can you get my pay card from my wallet and pay Hannah?” He initialed another document as he spoke. He pulled out his wallet with his left hand, not even glancing up.

Pulling away from Bucky with a nod, TJ took the wallet with a small frown.

“It’s the blue card, baby,” Steve said, signing another document.

Nodding, TJ opened the wallet and pulled out the blue card. The smaller Omega looked at the plastic card in his hand and then at Hannah. The female clerk gave TJ a gentle smile and pointed to the small machine on the counter, “you’re gonna slide the card right here, TJ,” she instructed, gesturing to the slot where the card would go. TJ followed the woman’s instructions and when the screen lit up for a pin number, TJ looked at Steve.

Without glancing over, Steve said, “the time dessert happens.” He’d made sure TJ knew military time, it was one of the first things he’d taught the twins.

Grinning, TJ punched in the numbers and within a few moments a receipt was being printed out. “I did it, Steve!” TJ exclaimed proudly, his fear over seeing Fisk seeming to vanish as quickly as it had come.

Glancing up, Steve smiled proudly. He pushed the last of the ownership documents over to Hannah. “Yes you did. You paid for Ada and Randi to join our family.”

“You hear that, Buck?” TJ looked over his shoulder at his twin, still smiling widely, “I paid for Ada and Randi all by myself!”

Bucky offered a smile, though he still looked stressed. It wasn’t hard to understand Bucky’s distress: Fisk had been one of the Alpha fight owners and had been behind some of Bucky’s biggest trauma. Seeing Fisk had brought back years in the fighting ring for the Omega.

Steve put the cat carrier in Bucky’s arms and took up the puppy’s crate himself. “Thanks, Hannah. You’ve done wonderfully for my pair.”

“Thank you all for stopping by! It was such a pleasure to meet you all, and I know Ada and Randi are going to a very loving home. Oh! Almost forgot,” Hannah hurried behind the counter again, grabbed a small card, and handed it over to Steve, “this is the trainer’s business card. He does the special training you asked about.”

“Thank you,” Steve said and asked TJ, “can you take the card and put it in my wallet? Don’t lose my wallet, baby, while we go to the car.”

TJ took the card from Hannah and carefully tucked it in Steve’s wallet. “Bye, Hannah! Thank you for Ada and Randi, we’ll take good care of them!” Then he turned to follow his mates out of the store, towards their car.


	6. Better to Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Severe panic attacks, flashbacks, talk of depression and suicidal ideations, tranquilizer, reference child sexual abuse**

At the car, Steve asked TJ, “can you get my keys from my front right pocket and unlock the car, baby?”

Nodding, TJ reached into Steve’s pocket and pulled out the keys; he paused and looked at the keys in his hand, unsure how to unlock the car.

Steve didn't lose patience with the man. Instead he called out, "look at the black box thing in your hand. It's the key ring. There's a picture of a lock and another of the lock open. Hit the open lock picture twice, Teej. Then hit the biggest button on the bottom twice. Do _not_ hit the red button. That’s for emergencies.”

Taking in the instructions, it took a few times before TJ managed to get the car unlocked and opened for his burdened mates.

Steve seemed relieved when TJ first got the passenger doors open then the hatchback popped open. He called, “Teej? Lift this door as high as it goes, please?”

“Okay,” TJ nodded and lifted the trunk door as far up as it could, stretching his body to keep it open.

Steve offered TJ a smile and set the puppy crate inside. He then removed the hatchback cover so it made the trunk open to the back seat. “There,” he said, sliding the cover behind the front seats. “Randi’s crate can go back here with Ada’s, Buck.”

Nodding, seeming calmer as more time passed, Bucky put the crate next to Ada’s. He turned and hugged Steve, tightly. “I love you, Steve,” he said softly.

Steve hugged back tightly. “I love you, Bucky. And you, TJ,” Steve held out an arm for his other mate.

TJ grinned at them and went into the hug, nuzzling at both of his mates. Bucky still smelled worried and scared, but a lot less than when he first saw Fisk.

“Can we get Ada and Randi home now, Steve? I bet they wanna see their new house! I wanna show Ada the gardens!” TJ asked, pulling away to look at his larger mate.

“TJ, you realize that you will be doing _all_ of Ada’s potty breaks in the garden only unless one of us is with you? Right?” Steve asked, pulling away and walking the twins to the passenger side doors. He allowed Bucky to climb in front as he opened TJ’s door for him.

Slipping into the back seat, TJ nodded, “I’m not supposed to go outside other than the garden, you said so, Steve.”

Relief crossed Steve’s features. “Good. With men like FIsk out there, I don’t want either of you two outside the garden or mansion. I don’t trust them.” He helped TJ sit down and pointed to the belt. “Buckle up, baby. And I can take my wallet now, please.” He grinned widely. “Imagine that. I got TJ to pay for the pets.”

TJ buckled himself in and then handed the wallet to the blond, “yeah! I paid for them! I’ve never paid for anything before!”

“Yeah, and I didn’t have to pay at all,” Steve smiled, waiting to see what TJ would do. He moved to the driver’s seat and got into the car. It was times like this he wished he still used the limousine, but he’d sold that to Tony Stark some months back, along with a pretty redheaded Omega named Pepper. He heard tell that Omega kept Tony in line, of all things.

TJ’s smiled widened and he leaned forward in the seat, the seat belt pulling tight, “hear that, Buck? Steve didn’t hafta pay at all! I paid for Ada and Randi all by myself.”

Bucky seemed more relaxed once the doors had been shut. His scent started to become a bit playful, though it was evident he needed more time to totally recover. “Good thing Steve let you use his card so you had enough money when you paid, right?”

“Yeah,” TJ nodded, settling back against the seat, “it would’ve been bad if I didn’t have enough money, huh, Steve?”

Steve chuckled. “Yeah. Lucky I had enough to cover you.” Steve began to drive them home. “TJ, is Bucky calming down for us?” He could smell that Bucky was calming, but wanted to keep TJ busy so he wouldn’t be tempted to turn in the seat to check the pets.

“Uh huh,” TJ nodded, “he still smells a little scared but he’ll get better once we’re home. Can I show Jackie and David Ada when we get back? I think Jackie’s gonna like her.”

“You gonna show Wolf and Foggy, too?” Steve asked, glancing in the mirror very briefly. He smiled as he made sure that no one followed, either.

“Yeah! Wolf’s gonna like Ada, too. Maybe when Ada’s bigger she can teach Wolf to howl,” TJ grinned, excited at the idea.

“And who will teach Ada to howl?” Bucky asked, teasing lightly, body relaxing once more.

“Bucky,” TJ said, as if obvious, “Ada’s a _dog_. She’s gonna know how to howl.”

“She will?” Bucky blinked, pretending he didn’t know that. “But, doesn’t a puppy have to be taught things? What’s she get taught if it isn’t howling?”

“She’s gonna be taught all sorts of things, Bucky. That’s why she’s gonna go to lessons with the dog teacher. Like _sit_ and _stay_ ,” TJ smiled, leaning forward again, closer to Bucky, “are you gonna come to the lessons with me, Bucky?”

“Think I need to learn _sit_ and _stay_?” Bucky teased, eyes moving to meet his twin’s, scent almost back to his normal.

TJ giggled and nodded, “yeah, you can get taught, too, Bucky!”

“And you, TJ? What will _you_ learn?” Bucky glanced to the front and smiled happily at the sight of Sanctuary.

“I’ll learn how to _tell_ Ada and you how to _sit_ and _stay_!” TJ grinned, poking Bucky’s shoulder playfully.

Laughing, Bucky shook his head. “Maybe I’ll learn how to tell _you_ to _sit_ and _stay_.”

Smiling widely, TJ opened his mouth to say something but he got distracted when Steve parked the car in front of the large house. “We’re home!” TJ beamed, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening his door.

Steve got out of the car and pulled out his phone, dialing Sam’s number. He smiled as he watched TJ and Bucky going around to the back to open the door and check their pets, Bucky almost as excited as TJ. “Sam, change of plans. The twins brought their pets home right now. They were both traumatized out there, but Bucky worse. Is Riley free to talk to them?”

“I’ll send him down right now,” Sam answered, not even asking how the twins were traumatized.

“Steve!” TJ called out to his Alpha, “can I take Ada out of the carrier now? I can hold her leash!”

“Okay, but make sure she doesn’t get excited and run off, baby!” Steve called back. He turned his shoulder, but not too far; he still wanted to watch TJ. “Fisk showed,” was all Steve said by way of explanation for his partner.

“Fisk?” Sam asked, “what’d he want?”

“To apologize for the fight, I think. I don’t trust him. Bucky’s only now calming down. TJ, I was able to distract, but Bucky was very bad, really scared and worried.” Steve sighed.

“Well, Riley’s already heading down to meet you guys. If TJ isn’t upset then there’s no reason to make him talk with Riley and Bucky, no use in _making_ him upset,” Sam stated.

“Agreed. So, I’ll have Riley talk with Bucky while TJ shows his new puppy around the house. Sound good? Bucky can keep his cat with him. Sam, he was so bad, he took TJ’s puppy and cuddled her.” Steve turned to watch Bucky carefully carry his cat in the carrier towards the door.

“Sounds good. Like I said, Riley’s heading down there now. See you,” Sam hung up.

“C’mon, Steve! I wanna show Ada around!” TJ called to his mate who had been on the phone. The puppy simply sat by his feet, looking up at her new owner.

Steve hung up and opened his mouth to put off TJ when Riley showed up. Relieved, Steve called, “Riley? Can you help Bucky with Randi? I’m gonna make sure Ada and TJ see the entire house and gardens.”

The smaller blond nodded and smiled to Bucky, walking off with him.

“C’mon on, Steve,” TJ urged his taller mate again, “I wanna show Jackie!” TJ tugged gently on Ada’s leash, making the puppy get up, her tail wagging excitedly.

“It’s nice they have her used to a leash, isn’t it, TJ?” Steve asked, offering a smile at his smaller mate.

“Yeah,” TJ nodded and finally reached for Steve’s hand with his free one and tugged his larger mate towards the front door of the mansion. Ada followed where TJ lead, her nails clicking against the hard flooring once they made it inside. TJ immediately headed in the direction of Jack and David’s room; once at the door, TJ knocked, “Jackie! I want you to meet Ada!”

“Come on in, TJ,” Jack called back, sounding tired but happy.

Opening the door, TJ lead Ada in and grinned at the sight of Jack on his feet, using the walker to get around. “Look, Jackie! Meet Ada,” the smaller man gestured to the puppy; at her name being called, Ada let out an excited yip.

Looking down at the puppy, Jack smiled, though he seemed more surprised than anything. “You sure that’s not Luna?”

“Uh huh, this is Ada! We’re gonna go to special lessons so she can wear a special vest and go everywhere with me!” TJ reported excitedly.

“That’s great. I didn’t know you were buying a puppy today!” Jack eased down to his knees, wincing and grimacing at the pain to his crotch. He stroked the puppy.

Ada nuzzled Jack’s fingers before licking them, her tail wagging.

TJ grinned wider, “she likes you, too, Jackie!”

“She’s a sweetheart,” Jack said, smiling as he stroked the dog’s fur. “And so soft. Hey,” he glanced over at David coming from the bathroom, where he’d been helping Jack, “come meet Ada.”

David blinked and then smiled at the unexpected sight of the new dog. “Oh, she’s beautiful, TJ!” The smaller blond Alpha knelt by Jack to pet the puppy, who repeated the action of nuzzling and licking his fingers.

Steve grinned as he watched the three fawning over the puppy. “As soon as her stuff gets here, TJ, you’ll need to set it all up and let her know where the garden door is so she can go that way when she needs her potty break.”

“I get to set it up?” TJ asked, looking over at Steve with an excited smile, “all of it?”

David helped Jack back to his feet and guided the injured man back towards the bed so he could sit down.

Offering his lover a grateful smile, Jack allowed David to help him into bed. “So, if you want to tour your new friend around her huge new home, we’ll be here when you come back, TJ. I’d love to get to know her some more, but this is a place filled with new sights and smells.” He tilted his head, “and David’s going to help rebandage me.”

“Okay,” TJ nodded, giving both Jack and David another smile before turning towards the door, Ada following obediently. For a six month old dog, she seemed very well trained; the previous owner had obviously taken good care of her.

Steve offered Jack and David a smile. “Rest well.” He walked out behind his mate and the puppy. “TJ, want to see if we can get her a drink at the kitchens? I’ll bet after all this excitement, she’s thirsty.”

“Yeah, I bet she’s thirsty, too!” TJ agreed and then walked with Steve towards the kitchens, “Steve? How come Master Pierce was arrested and put in jail and Mr. Fisk wasn’t? Mr. Fisk forced Jack to fight, just like Master Pierce forced Bucky to fight.”

“Unfortunately, Mr. Fisk had several excuses the courts believed. Pierce had so many injured or abused slaves and Submissives, and Bucky’s injuries had been so bad, we were able to do something called _expedite_ the case. It means pushing it through real fast. But Mr. Fisk is still waiting for his case to go to court.” Steve answered honestly.

“That’s a long time, Steve. It’s been a year . . . Bucky and I already had another birthday,” TJ commented.

Reaching over to stroke TJ’s hair, Steve said, “most court cases actually take several years for something this serious, baby. Pierce would have been just as free if Bucky hadn’t been so badly crippled. By presenting the proof about his arm, the judge granted us the expedite. He also took into consideration the condition of the other Submissives and slaves and agreed Pierce needed to be punished quickly. Mr. Fisk’s slaves and Submissives weren’t badly hurt. At least, they weren’t when the court checked them.”

“But,” TJ frowned softly; he looked over at Steve, “that doesn’t make sense. If cases take several years . . . the mean Masters can keep hurting the slaves.”

“Well, in the case of Mr. Fisk, since none of his harem seemed to be badly hurt, yes, he was allowed to keep them. But as soon as we reported Pierce and the police went in, they took all the Submissives and slaves to new places like our Sanctuary. The condition of the stock made the police and court worried that Pierce would keep hurting them if he could.” Steve led TJ into the kitchens.

“Steve? Why didn’t Maria see how mean Master Pierce was before you did?” TJ asked, tone curious.

Steve signaled someone to bring him a bowl of water for the puppy, but no food scraps. “Because Pierce made a very fortunate mistake when I showed up that day. You see, he has two harem places. One is kept clean and nice and the slaves are very healthy. That’s the one that Maria kept getting to see. But there was another area that Pierce kept secret and hidden. That was where he let me go to see you both. Pierce didn’t know I work with Maria to help save people. The job is called _undercover_ and means I pretend to be one thing but really I help the cops. That way the cops can trick bad Masters into letting me see what they really do so we can arrest them.” Looking at TJ, Steve touched his shoulder. “Normally I do my undercover work at Trade Shows. The cops had spent three years trying to get someone into Pierce’s place. And what I saw that day when I saved you both was too horrible to ignore.”

“Steve? Jackie said if I hadn’t been as smart as Bucky when Pierce bought us . . . that I may have been even worse . . . like a small pup . . . maybe not even be able to talk and walk . . .” TJ looked at Steve; he didn’t look upset or even smell worried.

Nodding, Steve squatted down next to Ada and offered the bowl he’d been given. “Yes, TJ, that’s correct. We think that because you’re so smart, that’s why you’re doing so well in regaining information.” He looked up. “Unfortunately, where you store that information, in your brain, was badly damaged by Pierce’s drugs. A brain sometimes heals slowly or not ever. That’s why it’s hard for you now.”

“So, I won’t ever be smart like Bucky again?” TJ asked softly, kneeling down by Ada, running his fingers through her soft fur as she drank from the bowl.

“Smart like Bucky as in figuring things out or learning?” Steve asked with a gentle smile.

“Like how I was before? I don’t remember a whole lot . . . but I think I remember talking with Bucky with weird words,” TJ explained.

“TJ, you’ll never be like you were before, Sweetheart.” Steve reached out and stroked his mate’s cheek, “but look how much you’ve learned since last year! Did you notice, baby, that you don’t stutter most of the time? You speak easily now?” Steve sounded so proud of that fact.

Slowly, a smile worked its way onto the Omega’s face, brightening the brunet’s expression, “I don’t stutter . . . that’s . . . good.” TJ leaned a bit closer to Steve, nuzzling at his mate’s neck.

“And you aren’t afraid to ask questions, or for something, either. That’s a very big change. And a good one, TJ,” Steve said, exposing his neck for TJ to nuzzle, his scent proud and happy, very content. “I love how wonderful you are, baby.”

“Really? You . . . you don’t mind that I’ll never be like how I was before?” TJ asked, pulling away enough to look at Steve.

Cupping TJ’s face to meet him eye for eye, Steve said honestly, “No, TJ, I don’t mind at all. I know it’s frustrating for everyone when they make mistakes or don’t understand, so it’s got to be just as frustrating for you. But if you’re patient with yourself, you’ll see that you are learning. You learn slower and have to relearn a lot, but you aren’t stupid by any means. I think you’re just as smart as before. Your brain just has so much to redo, you’ll take a long time to get back much of it. And, we can make it easier by choosing what you learn. That’s why we aren’t making you learn languages or hard math problems or anything that you don’t _need_ to learn, like schools do. You’ll learn what you need and learn it well.” Steve kissed TJ’s lips.

“I love you, Steve,” TJ breathed out softly, “thank you for saving us.”

“I love you so much, TJ, both of you. I think my world became so much brighter the day I found you.” Steve smiled at TJ. “And every day since, you bring a special joy. Do you know why many people like pups so much, TJ?”

TJ frowned softly and shook his head, “no . . .”

“Not just because they are small and need to be taught everything, like writing on a brand new paper, but because when they look around, they see everything with fresh new eyes. They let us know how they see things and remind us of when we saw everything in fresh eyes, too. TJ, you do that for everyone around you. Like a pup, you have that special fresh eyes vision. It’s wonderful.” Steve smiled at TJ happily. “And pups, _just like you_ , love so much.”

The smaller man was quiet for a few moments before he asked, his head tilting slightly, “is that kinda like my super power? Like Bucky’s robot arm or Jackie being a Prince?”

Steve nodded. “That is _exactly_ your super power, baby. You remind everyone of what it’s like to be a pup, the happy times and the wonder. And you have so much love to give. That’s a rare and precious gift, all that love inside you waiting to come out.” Steve kissed TJ’s forehead. “It’s the best super power.”

**************

TJ wandered the halls, Ada right next to him; the dog had hardly left the Omega’s side in the last week and a half since he’d adopted her. It seemed like the two had really bonded and TJ was excited to start lessons with her the following day. He couldn’t wait until Ada learned all the needed skills for her special vest that would allow her to follow him everywhere, even out of the mansion when he went shopping with Steve and Bucky. The halls were quiet that afternoon, the mansion’s occupants keeping mostly to themselves. Even Ada didn’t make noise, as she and TJ walked on the carpeted center of the hallway.

The slim Omega had taken Ada out for her afternoon walk through the gardens and was heading back towards the room he shared with Steve and Bucky. A few steps from the room, TJ could see that the door was slightly ajar, allowing a sad, bitter scent to escape out where TJ could smell it. Tilting his head, frowning softly in worry, TJ approached the door, his footfalls silent against the carpet. He hoped Bucky and Steve were okay . . . he never liked it when either of his mates were upset. Stopping at the sound of Steve’s voice, TJ listened, wanting to know what was making one or both of them so upset.

Sounding patient yet worried, Steve said, “he’s coming along very well, Buck. And Ada’s helping tremendously. If I’d have known getting him a dog would open him up for more learning, I might have done it months ago.”

Bucky’s voice was the one that sounded upset, frustrated and sad, “but a dog isn’t helping him cope with real people pups, Steve. Just because TJ likes something soft and cuddly doesn’t mean he’ll think any nicer about human infants.”

TJ bit his bottom lip, keeping quiet even though both Jack and Bucky had warned him against listening in on private conversations.

“But he _is_ coming along, Bucky. He no longer goes bitter when pups are mentioned,” Steve pointed out.

Bucky sounded even sadder, “but he might _never_ want a pup around. I want a pup, Steve. I want at least three, I think. But I’ll never get to have them if TJ’s afraid of them.”

“Sweetheart,” Steve walked to Bucky in the room. “It’s okay. We can be patient. He’s making breakthroughs . . .”

“I’m _trying_ to be patient, Steve. But Riley’s with pup and _I_ want that.” Bucky sighed then his voice muffled and couldn’t be understood, most likely his face buried in Steve’s chest.

TJ hadn’t realized he been crying until he felt a tear drip down his chin; sniffling, TJ wiped away the tears and ran down the hall, Ada’s yip echoing in the hall.

“Shit,” Bucky instantly looked up and towards the door. TJ was a known eavesdropper, and with the only canine in the house pretty much glued to TJ’s side, it was a sure bet the smaller Omega had heard at least part of what was said. Tearing out of Steve’s arms, Bucky ran out of the bedroom and down the hall, following his brother’s distressed scent.

The scent led into the music room, though the smaller man wasn’t at the piano; he couldn’t easily be seen. Ada had followed as well, yipping and whimpering near a corner of the room, one obscured by several instruments.

Bucky headed directly for where the pup inadvertently gave TJ’s hiding place away. “Teej, baby?” he said, soft voiced, worried, distressed. “TJ?”

The spot the slim Omega had wedged himself was too small for Bucky to reach; he’d have to move the instruments in order to reach TJ. The smaller man didn’t answer to Bucky’s call; quiet sniffling the only noise coming from TJ.

Bucky began to carefully move the instruments out of the way, not waiting for TJ to calm down enough to come out on his own. Once he cleared enough room, Bucky reached in to stroke TJ’s hair. “Teej?”

Tears ran down TJ’s face, even if he repeatedly tried wiping them away, leaving his cheeks red and a bit raw from all the scrubbing. He shook his head and whimpered, “I - - I’m sorry . . . I . . . I d - - don’t mean to!”

Bucky sighed and pulled TJ from his nest of instruments, hugging him tightly. “TJ, baby, I _love_ you. Just because I get frustrated doesn’t mean I love you less.” He cuddled his brother, his mate, to his chest, nuzzling at TJ’s neck.

“I - - I won’t say nothing about p - - pups ever again. You can h - - have three pups, Bucky . . . I promise! I - - I won’t be upset . . .” TJ chest heaved as he tried to control his tears, not wanting to upset Bucky more with his crying.

Bucky maneuvered them to a chair, letting Ada follow and nudge up against his leg. He carefully scooped up the large puppy and plopped her into TJ’s lap. “Just because I want pups, TJ, doesn’t mean I want you to be upset or afraid because of them. I’m frustrated, that’s all. My body wants pups, I can’t help that. It’s called biology. But in my heart and mind I want to know you’re really okay with it. Not just allowing it because you’re worried about my feelings. Pups are a lifetime commitment.”

“I - - I won’t be u - - upset! I p - - promise!” TJ cuddled Ada close to him, the puppy licking and nuzzling where she could.

“But you _are_ upset, TJ.” Bucky stroked his twin’s back and kissed at his neck lightly. “And I’d rather not have pups if you’re upset. I can tell my body to shut up.” He hugged TJ.

“No . . I - - I’m not . . . you can have pups B - - Bucky. I’m s - - sorry . . . I - - I didn’t mean i - - it . . .” TJ buried his face in Ada’s soft fur, his hands tapping and clutching at the puppy, though not hard enough to cause the dog any discomfort.

Bucky stopped trying to talk to TJ and simply held the other Omega, cuddling and cooing nonsense at him. That’s how Steve found the pair. The large blond knelt down and scented at both Omegas, his arms encircling both men.

“I - - I’m sorry . . .” TJ whimpered, still hiding his face.

Steve asked gently, softly, “sorry for listening in? It’s okay, baby, we forgive you.”

TJ shook his head, letting out a distressed keen, “st - - stupid Omega . . .”

“Stop that,” Steve said, though his voice was not sharp or angry, just firm. “You are _not_ stupid. You are afraid because of the pain you went through. We both understand that. It’s why we aren’t pushing for pups, TJ. But that doesn’t stop us from at least talking about it. That’s what you overheard. Us talking. Remember when you were told that listening might mean you hear someone saying something they don’t really mean?”

“I - - I . . .” TJ struggled to form the right words.

Steve lifted TJ’s chin with a gentle hand. “Well, that’s what happened now. Bucky wants pups, but he doesn’t want you scared or upset. So he comes to me to vent, get his frustrations out so he can be at peace around you some more. It’s like when you get angry about something. You don’t really hate whatever it is, you’re not angry all the time. You just need to vent.”

“I . . . I h - - hate what M - - Master Pierce did t - - to me,” TJ said, breath hitching in his throat.

“That’s different from being angry for a little bit, Teej. We all hate what Pierce did. He was a cruel, mean man who hurt everyone he came near. He took the most precious Omega in the world and hurt you so badly, you have nightmares and pain to this day. A man like that doesn’t deserve to breathe.” Steve kissed TJ’s forehead.

“But he didn’t m - - make Bucky _stupid_ or h - - hate pups. He m - - made me a _stupid_ Omega that doesn’t like pups,” TJ snapped, eyes miserable.

Bucky wailed finally, “he wasn’t trying to make you stupid, TJ, he was trying to _kill_ you!” He hugged his brother fiercely.

“S - - sometimes I wish h - - he had,” TJ admitted softly.

At that Bucky lost it. He began to keen, tears pouring down his face as he trembled violently. “No . . . no, no, no! I don’t want you dead. I want my TJ! Please . . .”

Steve hit the alarm button on his phone, fumbling but getting the emergency alert out to Sam and the rest of the medical staff. It had been so long since Bucky had lost control. “It’s okay, baby,” he soothed out loud, hoping he could calm them both before the medical team arrived with the sedatives. He knew there’d be days where one or the other would backslide; he just wished he’d seen this particular one coming. “No one’s taking TJ or Bucky anywhere. You’re both here, safe and loved. We talk things out, okay? TJ, isn’t going to die, Buck. And we’ll work everything else out.”

TJ didn’t attempt to pull out of Bucky’s arms; he didn’t even move. His face had gone blank. He just held Ada close and stared straight ahead.

Sam hurried into the music room, looking worried, “what’s going on?” He could smell distressing scents coming from all three of them.

“I’m losing them to flashbacks, Sam.” Steve said, though he forced himself to stay calm and exude confidence and safety to his frightened, confused Omegas.

“Do you want me to sedate them?” Sam asked, approaching the trio.

“What do you think I should do?” Steve looked over, eyes terrified.

Looking at the twins, Sam sighed and pulled out a syringe, “Bucky’s too far gone,” his eyes flickered to look at TJ and frowned, the smaller Omega looked completely blank, pale eyes empty, “I’m . . . not sure about TJ . . .” the dark-skinned Alpha quickly gave Bucky the sedation before the panic could get any worse.

Riley made it to the group in the music room. He instantly knelt down beside TJ and began to nuzzle his neck, softly saying, "TJ? Where are you? Come out of hiding now. Everything's okay." He gently stroked at TJ’s arms as he spoke.

Bucky blinked a couple of times, his keening dying down until he dropped to unconsciousness, Steve catching him carefully, allowing Riley to ease TJ from Bucky’s loosened grip.

“St - - stupid O - - Omega . . .” TJ murmured softly.

Riley didn’t argue, instead he asked gently, “who’s a stupid Omega, TJ?”

“‘M n - - not good O - - Omega . . . O - - Omega slut . . .” TJ muttered, voice sounding far away.

Riley eased his arms around TJ, allowing Steve and Sam to get Bucky out of the room while Riley dealt with TJ. “TJ, a slut likes to have sex with more than five men. Do you like that?”

A distressed keen finally made its way to TJ’s lips.

“There you are!” Riley began cuddling and stroking TJ, rocking him. He sang softly, a lullaby he knew TJ would play sometimes.

TJ loosened his grip on Ada, allowing the dog to jump free, though she didn’t go far, simply sitting by the two Omega’s and watching them.

The brunet Omega began to cry, clutching at Riley desperately, “I - - I’m a bad m - - mate!”

Riley stroked TJ’s hair and smiled softly. “Okay, tell me how you’re a bad mate and we can fix it, right?”

“B - - Bucky want p - - pups but I - - I’m not l - - letting him have them! I - - I’m bad . . . I - - I need - -” TJ stopped talking when Riley cut in.

“Did you tell him he’s not allowed?” Riley asked calmly, interrupting TJ.

“H - - he said s - - so!” TJ wailed, burying his face in Riley’s neck.

“He said that you told him no?” Riley asked for clarification. He hugged TJ, moving his neck so TJ could scent Riley’s comforting aroma. Riley smelled content and full.

“H - - he said . . . he - - said I w - - won’t like p - - pups and h - - he can’t have any! I - - I promised him I - - I wouldn’t g - - get upset!” TJ’s tears soaked through the fabric of Riley’s sea green tunic.

“Oh,” Riley lifted TJ’s face. “So, Bucky made the mistake of not asking you what you thought.”

“I - - I s - - still don’t w - - want pups . . . but B - - Bucky can h - - have them . . .” TJ still cried, his pale eyes standing out against the red of his cheeks.

“TJ, let’s talk over each point, okay? That way we can bring a solution to Bucky and Steve.” He settled TJ next to him, both sitting on the floor, and wrapped an arm around TJ’s waist to cuddle him close. “First, though, I’ve been rude. I forgot to say hello to Ada today.” He reached out to stroke the puppy’s ears. “Hello, Ada.”

Ada nuzzled Riley’s fingers, her pink tongue darting out to lick the blond Omega’s fingers.

“Now, Bucky wants a pup, right?” Riley looked at TJ. “One question at a time, remember.”

“H - - he wants th - - three,” TJ sniffled, rubbing his eyes with shaky hands.

“Okay. Does he want to be the one pregnant for all three?” Riley asked gently, pulling out his handkerchief and wiping TJ’s eyes.

“I - - I think s - - so,” TJ answered, slowly beginning to calm down.

“And did he ask if you wanted to have the pups or tell you to?” Riley prompted gently.

“N - - no,” TJ shook his head.

“Good, good,” Riley said then hugged TJ. “You’re doing so good with this, TJ. This is a very adult conversation. I knew you weren’t as dumb as Pierce said you were.” Stroking the cloth over TJ’s nose, Riley instructed, “blow.”

TJ listened to the older Omega’s order, blowing his nose into the handkerchief. After his nose was relatively clear, TJ reached out with a trembling hand to pet Ada.

As Riley cleaned up TJ’s nose, still smiling, he asked, “so, am I wrong in thinking Bucky wants to get pregnant and raise three pups?”

TJ shook his head, still running his fingers through Ada’s silky fur.

“Okay, so, answer honest. They’re just questions to sort this out, okay? TJ, do you want to get pregnant?” Riley smiled and offered the handkerchief to TJ for the Omega to get cleaned for him.

TJ took the cloth from Riley, letting Ada curl up next to him, her head laying on his thigh. Looking at Riley, TJ shook his head, “I - - I don’t want a pup.”

“But you are willing to let Bucky _raise_ pups?” Riley stroked Ada.

“I - - If Bucky raises the p - - pups does that mean I gotta be a - - around them, too?” TJ asked softly.

“I think we can arrange for Bucky to have other help until they’re old enough that you aren’t bothered by them. Does that sound good?” Riley met TJ’s eyes. “You don’t need to take care of them, TJ. Bucky I’m sure will understand that it’s not him having pups that upsets you, but that you don’t want to raise them. Lots of Omegas don’t want to raise other people’s pups, no matter how much they love the other people. That’s a normal Omega thing.”

“I - - It is?” TJ asked, looking over at Riley, “d - - do you think Bucky will be m - - mad at me if I don’t wanna h - - help him?”

“Not if we can explain everything. I think both of you jumped to the middle of this talk without starting it right. Maybe I can help explain things to him and make sure he explains them to you?” Riley hugged TJ. “Because right now, both of you got the totally wrong idea. Bucky thinks you don’t want him having pups at all, and you just don’t want to raise them is all. A perfectly reasonable misunderstanding.”

“I - - I made him upset, Riley . . .” TJ muttered softly.

“Can you tell me how you did that, TJ? I know you didn’t want to. So, if you can tell me how that happened, we can figure out how to make sure he doesn’t get upset like that again?” Riley asked gently, not condemning the other Omega. Riley always treated TJ like he was a reasoning, thinking adult able to help solve his problems.

“I . . .” TJ dropped his head, swallowing thickly, “I said that sometimes I - - I wish Master P - - Pierce had killed me . . .”

Nodding, Riley sighed. “Yes, sometimes, not always, but sometimes I wish Master Johann had killed me. That’s when I have to cuddle Sam and get him to remind me why it’s so good that I escaped.”

“But . . . Riley . . . M - - Master Pierce m - - made me stupid . . . I - - I hate him,” TJ whimpered.

“Remember the first time Mater Pierce made you and Bucky play together and how much that hurt?” Riley asked softly.

“Y - - yeah . . . Bucky was cr - - crying,” TJ said softly.

“Master Johann did that to me when I was five, a little pup. And he a grown up. It hurt so bad I bled for weeks. So, I understand why you hate Mater Pierce. I hate Master Johann.” Riley sighed, “but we’ve got to remind ourselves that we’re free now. Now we don’t have them hurting us. Now they aren’t hurting others. We lived and found love.” Riley looked at TJ. “Maybe Bucky needs to be reminded of that, too. Maybe he keeps thinking he’ll wake up in that room with Master Pierce hurting you both again, like this was some long sweet dream?”

“Steve and B - - Bucky don’t talk to me l - - like you do, Riley,” TJ said, his tears having dried up but his breath still hitching slightly as he calmed down.

“Now, that’s a good observation. It means you saw and heard the difference. Master Steve and Bucky don’t talk to you like I do, because they forget that you are a full grown man. They love you for being you, but since you see everything like a child, they forget that you don’t have to be talked to like a child. I know that if you don’t understand, you’ll ask, but you won’t be insulted if you didn’t know first off. Am I right? I can say things you don’t know, and you’ll be okay with that and ask?” Riley smiled.

“I’ll ask and then I’ll l - - learn a new word,” TJ said, looking down at Ada, his fingers stroking her head.

Riley nodded. “Exactly. They forget that you are still a very intelligent man who is capable of learning all the time. They’re afraid to make you upset or sad because of what happened. Maybe, TJ, we need to tell them that the past is over. Now it’s time to start the future, and that means you want to learn new things all the time. They can tell you new things and not be afraid you’ll get upset for not already knowing.”

“I - - I like learning new things,” TJ nodded.

“Why don’t we make an agreement? We talk with Master Steve and Bucky and Sam and we tell them that you want to learn all the time. That if you don’t understand or it gets frustrating, you’ll tell them. That way they can explain or ask what you want to do, like slow down or learn something else. Does that sound like a good idea?” Riley turned to look at TJ directly, smiling. He smiled a lot more since he’d gotten pregnant, though TJ might not realize the reason behind the smiles.

“Th - - that sounds like a good idea,” TJ agreed, “I - - I didn’t mean to make Bucky upset, Riley, honest.”

“I know. What happened was that you spoke the truth about your hidden feelings and Bucky was so scared you felt that way all the time, he panicked. We need to help Bucky know that you don’t feel that way most of the time. Okay? We need to help Bucky know that all people get scared or sad and feel like they want it to end, but they don’t really want to die.”

“B - - Bucky needs to learn new things, too,” TJ said softly.

Nodding, Riley agreed, “yes, he does. Maybe he should help in the medical wing more? He can talk to other patients and learn that it’s okay to have negative feelings, too. That we aren’t always happy, sunny people, but that doesn’t make things bad, just normal.” Stretching, Riley rose to his feet then offered a hand to TJ. “Remember that Alpha that was living in the private wing for all those months, TJ?”

“The one th - - that scared me?” TJ asked, taking Riley’s offered hand and letting the blond help him to his feet.

“Yeah, maybe Bucky needs to talk to Wade. Wade’s life was just as bad as you both. Maybe he can help Bucky know that bad feelings are normal.” Riley reached down to give Ada one last pat then straightened.

“Bad f - - feelings are normal,” TJ echoed softly.

“I know that Bucky was so scared that Sam had to give him medicine to sleep. Would you like to sit with Bucky for a bit until he wakes up?” Riley offered.

“Yeah,” TJ nodded.

Riley began to lead TJ and Ada towards the medical wing. He smiled at the other Omega. “We’ve got so much to teach each other, don’t we? We never even know how much to teach each other until we stumble on it. Like you teaching Bucky the difference between bearing pups and raising pups and that bad feelings are normal.”

“Yeah . . .” TJ nodded, following Riley as the blond lead him towards the room that Bucky would be in. “How long is it gonna be b - - before he wakes up?”

Looking to Sam for any indication, Riley smiled then said, “maybe another twenty minutes. Sam didn’t give him too much.” He walked over to Sam and scented softly before saying, “we figured out what was bothering both of them and came to some decisions. I think things will be okay.”

Steve looked up from Bucky’s bedside and smiled in relief. He opened his arms to TJ. “Heya, love.”

TJ went over to Steve and sat in his lap; looking at the blond Alpha, eyes still red from crying, the Omega admitted, “I don’t feel sad _all_ the time, Steve. And . . . and I want to learn new things all the time.”

Steve blinked and said, “it’s good that you’re not always sad. And you’re always allowed to learn new things.”

Riley walked over and explained, “About death. TJ doesn’t always wish Master Pierce had killed him. Just when things get really dark for him. But he doesn't want to die, either. And he wants everyone to start trying to teach him new things all the time, not try to make it easier for him or worry if he’ll get upset about not knowing. TJ will tell everyone if he needs more information or help. He wants to be treated like the intelligent man he is. Is that right, TJ? Did I get that right?” Riley turned to TJ with his soft smile.

Nodding, TJ looked at Steve and said, “Riley teaches me words I d - - don’t understand. I tell him if I don’t know the word. But . . . to learn new things I need to be taught them.”

Steve rubbed at the back of his neck and looked sheepish, “we’ve been wrapping you in cotton wool, as my Momma used to say. Treating you like something too precious to be allowed mistakes or stumbles. I’m sorry, TJ. I hadn’t known I’d been doing that to you. No wonder you always feel stupid, if we’re treating you that way. I’ll try to do better, love, I promise.”

Laying his head on Steve’s shoulder, looking at Bucky’s sleeping form, TJ admitted, “and . . . I still don’t want to be pregnant . . . but Bucky can be if he wants . . . I - - I just don’t want to raise pups.”

Steve cuddled TJ. “We should have asked you, baby. We . . .” Steve sighed, “we just thought that with the pain you went through, you actually _hated_ pups.”

“I . . . I don’t hate them . . . I - - I just don’t . . . wanna be responsible for them? If . . . if you and Bucky don’t make m - - me help raise them . . . then I think you guys will be able to have pups,” it was obvious TJ was trying to explain his feelings the best he could; he wanted Steve to understand how he felt.

Steve smiled and kissed TJ’s forehead. “If you don’t want to change diapers and feed pups and all the stuff that goes into raising them, that’s no problem at all, TJ. Bucky may want that, but I know plenty of Omegas who don’t. And . . . if you have troubles when you come near to even look at or hold the pup, you don’t have to do that, either. But if you want, we’d be happy to have you near the pups whenever you wish.” He hugged TJ close. “Riley’s right. We need to talk openly far more often.”

“Do . . . do you think Bucky’s gonna still want to come with me and Ada to our lessons?” TJ asked, his hand falling to stroke the puppy’s head, which sat right next to the chair.

“Well, I could let him tell you, but since he’s sleeping, I will,” Steve said, still softly. “He is so looking forward to those lessons. He said to me, before we started talking pups, that he looked forward to watching you learn to work with Ada. He wanted to be a part of giving you that kind of independence that a service dog would give you.” Steve hoped he hadn’t confused or overwhelmed TJ with his sudden switch to full adult language.

“What’s a service dog?” TJ asked, meeting Steve’s eyes, not at all ashamed for not knowing.

Smiling wide at the question, Steve said, “a service dog is a dog that’s specially trained to help people who can’t do everything an adult normally does. Ada will help you out not just be a simple pet. So, that will make her a service dog.” It actually felt like a relief not to have to search for simple words all the time, but to allow TJ to point out which words needed clarification.

“So, she’ll be able to help me not get scared?” TJ questioned, tilting his head slightly.

“She’ll help you with a lot of things, TJ. But we have to wait and see if she’ll help with the emotions. The idea behind a service dog is also therapy, helping you with emotions, so that’s what I hope she’ll do for you.” Steve reached down to stroke the puppy’s ears.

“I’d like that,” TJ nodded, putting his head back on Steve’s shoulder, waiting for his twin to wake up.

It didn’t take much longer before Bucky opened is eyes. He let out a loud sob, gasping for air, then calmed down instantly. Glancing over, eyes desperately searching TJ and Steve, he rasped, “TJ . . . don’t die? I _need_ you.” It was apparent the sedative had only calmed him down, not distracted him from the original trigger.

“I don’t want to die, Buck,” TJ said, meeting his brother’s eyes, “I - - I get sad sometimes? I . . . I told you how I feel _sometimes_ , not all the time. Riley says it’s okay to have bad feelings sometimes . . . I - - I can’t be happy _all_ the time.”

Nodding, Bucky reached out his hand to grasp at TJ’s. Softly, very softly, he said, “sometimes I wish I died, too. But not now, not all the time. I get . . . overwhelmed with the pain from before.”

TJ nodded, understanding what his brother was saying, “and I get sad from my nightmares and that . . . that I won’t ever be like how I was before.”

Bucky nodded. “I know how that feels, too, TJ.” Bucky lifted his left hand, the gears whirring softly. “Sometimes I feel like a freak.”

TJ slid off Steve’s lap and carefully crawled into the bed with Bucky, curling up next to his twin. “I love you, Bucky. I - - I want you to be able to have pups . . . and I’m not just saying that to make you feel better . . . I - - I just don’t want to raise them or be pregnant . . .” The smaller brunet lay his head on Bucky’s chest.

Bucky slid his arm around his twin and held him close, scenting TJ’s neck for a long quiet moment. “Oh.” He thought for a moment then said, “so you don’t mind if I have pups as long as you don’t have to be near them unless you choose?”

TJ nodded, breathing in his twin’s comforting scent, “yeah . . . I - - I still don’t know if I’ll ever want to be around pups . . . but I don’t want you not having them, Buck.”

“Thanks, TJ. That means a lot. I’m sorry we got so confused and upset. I should have told you and asked what you thought,” Bucky breathed in his twin’s scent. “I love you, TJ. So much.”

“I love you, too,” TJ smiled softly, he looked up at Bucky, “can you pr - - promise me one thing though?”

“I’ll try, TJ. I really will try. What is it?” Bucky met TJ’s eyes, his own pale earnest, searching.

“When . . . when you have your p - - pups . . . I know you’ll be real busy all the time . . . but . . . you won’t forget about me, right?” TJ asked, looking a little worried.

Smiling widely, Bucky said, “I promise I will never forget about you, TJ, my love. I will certainly get busy, but Steve and the others will help me so I get plenty of TJ time. I just won’t be working in the garage until the pup grows up enough. I’ll give up repair time instead of TJ time. Okay?”

“Maybe we can figure out how you can still do both . . . maybe not as much as before the pups but . . . you shouldn’t give up something that you really like. I - - I’d be sad if I gave up piano . . .” TJ continued to meet Bucky’s eyes.

Laughing softly, Bucky kissed TJ’s forehead. “Then maybe we can put a smaller piano in the garage and I can work while you play?” He was teasing, obviously, but at least he had his humor back. His scent was finally relaxed once more.

“I love you, Bucky,” TJ pushed up to kiss his twin’s lips before nestling back down on Bucky’s firm chest.

Riley stepped over to Sam and smiled at him. “I think they’ll be okay, Sam.” He looked towards the trio and sighed, leaning slightly into his own mate.

Smiling softly, Sam nodded and kissed Riley’s lips, “I think so, too.”


	7. Trauma to Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Kidnapping, Abuse, Violence, Anxiety, Post Traumatic, Fear induced Self-trauma**

TJ sat in the music room, playing through a new song he’d been working on. Ada laid diligently by the bench, watching the entryway to the room. Their first lessons had gone wonderfully and TJ was excited for more lessons to come. As he finished the song, he idly wished that Steve had been there to hear it, as the Alpha seemed to like this new piece. However, both Steve and Sam had been called to a meeting for the board and were not expected to get back to the mansion until dinner time.

Tilting his head as he heard distant pounding in the direction of the front door, TJ stood up, Ada getting up with him. TJ made his way to the hall; the pounding becoming louder, almost like the person knocking was trying to knock down the door.

Bucky and Jack, too, came at the sound, Jack moving without his walker, though slowly. Frowning, Jack gestured to the others, “let the guards get it,” he instructed firmly.

Bucky nodded. “TJ, I think we should hide until we know it’s safe. That might be the king.”

TJ’s eyes widened and he looked scared, “you think he came for Jackie and David?”

Nodding, Bucky said, “and maybe for us, TJ. And I don’t want to go with someone that’s not Steve . . . especially someone who would hurt me like he hurt Jackie!” Bucky looked at TJ. “Hide, baby, and don’t come out until you hear one of the good guys calling you out.” His voice had taken on it’s pseudo-Alpha quality.

“Wh - - what about Ada?” TJ asked on a near whimper.

“Take that emergency bag Steve had you make up for long walks. Take that and hide with her!” Bucky pushed at him.

TJ listened to his twin, running off to his bedroom to grab the mentioned bag; Ada followed faithfully behind TJ. After grabbing the bag, TJ hurried into the attic space, mostly used for storing things the sanctuary didn’t need all year round. The small Omega squeezed behind several boxes and a large dresser, completely hidden from sight unless someone tore apart the entire space. Ada settled down next to TJ with a soft huff, her ears straight and attentive.

TJ could hear muffled shouting and voices calling out; he couldn't make out exactly what the voices said but they didn't sound familiar. The slim Omega scooted further back into his small space, Ada crawling back with him, until his back pressed against the wall. He began to tremble when the door to the attic opened and heavy footsteps could be heard.

“. . . we even looking in here?” A gruff male’s voice asked, pain and anger in his tones, “got the two we came for. I wanna get outta here . . . that fucking Alpha broke my goddamn nose.”

“Fisk said we were supposed to search the whole house and that's what we're doing,” another male answered as he stepped closer to TJ’s hiding spot.

TJ put a hand over his mouth to keep back any noises and luckily Ada seemed to recognize the need for silence, as she didn't even growl at the intruders.

“We got lucky that Rogers _and_ Wilson were out. We incapacitated the Alpha guarding the twins that Fisk wanted and Wilson’s Omega whore. We gotta leave before Rogers and Wilson get back.” The first male sounded pained and anxious to leave.

Ada shifted slightly, crawling closer to TJ which caused the Omega to move and bump against the drawer with a soft thunk. TJ’s eyes widened and his whole body froze as the second male called, “what was that? You hear that?”

“I didn't hear shit. Come on, let's get outta here,” the first man urged again. TJ could hear a grunt and the first male must've won out because the Omega could hear the men leaving the attic, the door shutting with a loud slam.

TJ let out a small whimper and ran his fingers through Ada’s fur. He didn't move a muscle, hoping that Bucky would come find him soon.

**************

“Has anyone checked in here?” Matt’s voice woke TJ from a frightened doze. “I smell fear and waste.”

A set of heavier footsteps, certainly not Matt’s, entered the room and Steve called out softly, “TJ? The safe word is _Luna_ , baby. Are you here?” He hoped to God the Omega had managed to get away and hide, but they were running out of places to check. This was the last spot Steve could think of, well, Matt really.

Steve and Sam had finished their meeting late so came straight home instead of getting dinner out. When they’d arrived, the front door had been busted in and David lay in a barely rousing heap, battered, sporting a head wound that Sam was still tending. He wasn’t able to give them much to go on except a bunch of men broke in and went right for Bucky and Jack. David had fought until he’d been knocked out.

During the search of the Sanctuary, many of the victims that they’d rescued were in their rooms, huddled and terrified, but unharmed. They stumbled upon the unconscious Riley pretty quickly. Apparently he’d been trying to defend the infirmary and the seriously injured or ill, but the attackers had battered him almost as badly as David. They had finally overwhelmed the Omega and searched the infirmary, according to Sharon, but left without taking anything or anyone. Those who could took up a general search and inventory at that point, soon revealing that TJ was missing like his brothers. David had recalled Bucky telling the smaller Omega to hide, and Steve hoped TJ had managed it - - he was so damned good at hiding normally that usually only those who’d played games with TJ knew his best spots.

When Ada let out a soft whimper at the familiar sound of Steve’s and Matt’s voices, sudden relief surged through the large blond Alpha. “TJ?” He hurried to the back corner and said, “TJ? The safe word is _Luna_. Come on out now, sweetheart. You did real good hiding.”

TJ eyes were wide, terrified, and he trembled violently, his cheeks wet with the tears he’d been silently crying for God knew how long. The Omega didn’t move from his spot, and Steve could smell that the young man had wet himself, proving that TJ had probably been sitting in that spot for hours. TJ let out a scared whimper at Steve’s voice; he couldn't actually _see_ his Alpha. The space had been plunged into darkness when night came and with as small as a spot that TJ had managed to wedge himself, he could barely make out his own hand in front of him. The darkness had been terrifying for the Omega.

“TJ? Please, honey, say something? Even a whimper so I know you didn’t die?” Steve couldn’t see the Omega, but he did follow his nose right to the small spot.

“St - - Steve?” TJ rasped out, voice shaking as much as his body.

“Thank the Lord!” Steve sounded so relieved. “Are you hurt, sweetie?” Steve asked, signaling to those with him to begin removing the barrier of stuff. “We’re taking away the boxes and dresser and stuff, baby. It’s your family and friends making the noises. You’re safe now. You did so good hiding all this time.”

“I - - I’m s - - sorry . . . I - - I c - - couldn’t hold i - - it anymore . . .” TJ sniffled, huddling further into himself in shame.

“I’m not upset with you, baby. I’d have wet, too. It’s okay. No one’s upset or laughing, baby. We’re just glad you’re okay.”

“B - - Bucky w - - was supposed t - - to come g - - get m - - me . . . I - - I don’t like h - - hiding th - - this long, S - - Steve,” TJ could feel more tears fall from his eyes.

Nodding, reaching in to stroke TJ’s hair as several household members actually lifted the dresser and moved it out of the way, Steve said, “I know, baby. Bucky couldn’t come for you. The bad men took him and Jackie.” He scooped up TJ and cuddled him. “And we’re going to get them back!”

“T - - the bad m - - men s - - said F - - Fisk told them to s - - search the wh - - whole house,” TJ nuzzled at Steve’s neck, trembling from being cold and his overwhelming fear.

“And they did,” Steve said, lifting TJ fully from his hiding spot. “Matt? Get Ada? And the pack. I think TJ forgot he had supplies for them.” Carrying TJ from the attic, Steve continued to hold his mate, letting him scent and nuzzle. “They searched everywhere and several of the house are hurt. The guards were hurt, too, but no one died. And they only took Bucky and Jackie. You said Fisk? Foggy! We have the bastard’s name!” he called out to the following Omega.

“I - - I want B - - Bucky,” TJ could feel his panic building; he’d never been apart from his brother in the last eight years.

“Well get him back soon, love. I promise.” Steve carried his terrified mate into their large bedroom and right into the adjoining bathroom. Fully clothed, he stepped into the tub with TJ and sank into the ever filtering warm water. When Foggy put Ada on the edge of the tub, Steve reached out and helped the puppy into the water, to a sitting ledge where she could rest with her head above water or climb out easily enough if she chose.

“I - - it was s - - so dark . . . I - - I couldn’t s - - see . . . I - - I wanted B - - Bucky to come g - - get me . . .” TJ keened with fear, burying his face in Steve’s neck.

Nodding, Steve stroked Ada’s fur and frowned, looking quickly at the puppy. “TJ? Is Foggy allowed to take Ada to the garden for you? She needs to go potty.” He continued to hold his mate close.

“Y - - yes . . .” TJ managed to agree, feeling a fresh wave of tears threatening to overcome him once more.

Foggy gently stroked TJ’s hair. “I’ll be good to her and bring her right back, TJ.” He led the puppy out, using the leash that hung on the bedroom wall.

Finally, Steve was able to concentrate on TJ again. “Baby, you did real good hiding when told. It saved you and Ada. But, Teej, now we need to concentrate on finding Bucky and Jack. So, I want you to cry yourself out, okay? And I’ll bathe you. And when you’re done, you can rest and eat. We’ll keep the lights on, if you want.” He lifted a hand to signal Sharon into the room further.

“N - - not h - - hungry,” TJ whimpered softly, “m - - my tummy h - - hurts” He didn’t lift his head from Steve’s shoulder, his body continuing to tremble.

Still not undressing TJ, though they both sat in the warm tub, Steve reached out to take the cool water bottle from Sharon. He nuzzled at TJ’s temple. “Drink some cold water for me, baby. It should help your tummy a bit.”

Bottom lip quivering, showing he still held back his tears, TJ shakily took the bottle and opened it. He brought it to his lips and took a very small sip, his hands barely managing to cooperate.

“There’s my good boy, my precious Omega,” Steve praised. “Sharon, call Sam and tell him TJ said it was Fisk. Have Sam alert the house. I know he’s trying to take care of Riley, but have him do this then go back to Riley.” He nodded as Sharon put a small tray on the side lip of the tub, a lip big enough to hold things, and left. Steve stroked TJ’s hair. “Now, except for Matt in the bedroom, we’re alone baby. You can cry.” He very carefully began removing TJ’s wet clothing.

TJ buried his face back against Steve’s neck, inadvertently dropping the bottle in the tub, and his shoulders began to shake with silent sobs. The Omega clutched at Steve desperately, “I - - I w - - want B - - Bucky,” TJ wailed, his breathing becoming shallow with his rising fear.

“I know baby, I know. I want Bucky, too. And we _will_ get him back. We won’t stop until we get him, Teej.” Steve got his mate undressed and cuddled him, ignoring his own fully dressed and soaked state. He stroked and nuzzled and praised TJ for several long minutes.

Softly, a gentle howl came from the bedroom door leading to the bathroom.

Sniffling, TJ barely pulled his head away from Steve’s shoulder to look in the direction of the bedroom.

Matt stood there. He looked angry and frustrated, but also worried. “TJ? Steve? We’ve got the tally and Fisk only got Bucky and Jack. We’ve alerted the cops as well as several other sanctuaries, harems, and halfway houses to be on the alert, in case he attacks others. And there’s a very worried Alpha here offering to help take Fisk down.” He gestured towards Wade behind him.

The scarred Alpha looked furious, “I managed to catch one of the bastards that invaded, Steve. He’s tied up and gagged. Turns out Petey is good with ropes.”

TJ whimpered again, though it seemed like his fear driven exhaustion was winning out as his eyelids began to droop and his head fell back against Steve’s shoulder. “W - - want B - - Bucky . . .” TJ murmured brokenly before he drifted off.

Relieved, Steve carefully lifted TJ from the water, standing and carrying the wet, nude man out of the tub. “Any of the guards up to working with you, Wade, on getting information?” he asked as he carried TJ to the bedroom. He allowed Matt to help him dry the Omega and get him into the big bed.

“Petey’s been helping me,” Wade stated, keeping a respectful distance away, not wanting to scare TJ any more than he already was.

Nodding, Steve stroked TJ’s hair and covered him with a sheet. “Good. Any information, Wade.” He looked over at the other Alpha. “And I don’t care how you get it, just don’t tell me. I want my mate and his brother back.”

The door opened wider and Steve felt sudden hope. Becca slipped in and, without asking, climbed into the bed and next to TJ. She didn’t lift the sheet, instead pulling a blanket over both of them as she nuzzled at his neck. “I’m here, TJ. We’ll get Bucky back soon.” The Omega girl sported several bruises down the side of her face where she’d been struck, but she’d apparently been cleared to leave the infirmary to come to her brother’s aid.

TJ let out a tiny whimper and curled around Becca, nuzzling at her neck in his sleep.

Foggy returned with Ada and unleashed her, letting her jump onto the bed. Steve didn’t correct the puppy, allowing it since TJ needed the company.

Turning to the others, Steve said, “Matt, Foggy, liaison with Maria and the law. Wade, contact Tony if you need more help. He’s got ways I don’t even want to know about. Sharon, check on the injured and sick and take over RIley’s duties. I’ve got to check in with Sam, then I’m getting all the leaders together I can contact so we can raid Fisk’s place ourselves . . . “ he looked at Wade, “or wherever he’s keeping my guys.”

“You got it,” Wade nodded, “give me half an hour with this weasel and I’ll have the location where they are taking Bucky and Jack.” The scarred Alpha turned and strode from the bedroom.

Steve reached for the phone, still dripping on the floor. He called Sam.

“Steve? You find TJ?” Sam sounded extremely worried.

“Yeah, he was hiding in the attic with Ada. Bucky and Jack are the only ones missing. How’s Riley? David?” Steve responded.

“Both are going to be fine,” Sam reported.

“And your pup?” Steve asked, eyeing TJ, Becca, and Ada. Matt and Foggy had already left.

“As of right now, the pup is still okay. Do you need me to come up and check on TJ? He hurt at all?” Sam sounded like he was already moving.

Steve nodded as he answered, “Yeah, he seems to be unhurt but he’s having separation anxiety from Bucky. I sent Sharon to take over RIley’s duties. We have one of them, Sam, so Wade’s gonna ask where ours are. Matt’s gonna get Maria and the law. I plan to contact Natasha, Tony, and our other leader friends to get on this. It was Fisk, according to TJ. He overheard them talking.”

“Makes sense. You just had that encounter with Fisk, and Fisk saw the twins last year at the fight,” Sam stated.

“Sam, Fisk had been planning on breeding TJ last year and acquiring Bucky as a fighter. I think seeing the twins made him greedy again.” Steve finally began to get out of his wet clothes, bracing the phone between his shoulder and cheek.

“You need me to bring sedatives for TJ?” Sam asked, sounding like his was rooted through a cabinet.

“Bring them, but he might not need them. Becca’s got him right now in our room, and he’s pretty exhausted. He might just cry himself to sleep. Not sure how he’ll be when he wakes up. What he needs is an IV of fluids. His stomach’s cramping and he couldn’t really drink from stress.” The wet splat of clothes hitting the wooden floor accompanied Steve’s words. He didn’t spare himself or Becca the sight of his nudity. Both knew he’d never touch Becca and she’d seen nude men before - - had been a victim of molestation, after all. As long as she seemed fine with it, Steve was going to dry off and change.

“Okay, I’ll be up in a few minutes,” Sam reported and then hung up. Steve hung up the phone so he could work quicker, changing into a fresh pair of boxers and a robe. He pulled out a pair of boxers for TJ but didn’t interrupt those on the bed yet.

True to his word, Sam entered the bedroom within a few minutes with the needed supplies. The dark-skinned Alpha, smelling worried and angry, set the sedatives on the bedside table and moved to efficiently hook the male Omega up to the IV.

Steve watched, stroking TJ’s hair, bending over Becca so Sam had TJ’s other side free to work on. “He wet himself, too, so lost a lot of liquids over the past few hours. He said it was still light when he hid and got darker as he waited for Bucky to get him.”

“He was hiding for over _six_ hours?” Sam asked, looking at Steve with a worried frown.

Becca said, “those guys burst in just before lunch, Sam. So it was a lot longer than six hours. He was up there all afternoon. It’s after midnight now.”

“Jesus,” Sam shook his head and straightened.

“If he starts acting terrified or losing it, you can give him something to relax him, but try not to knock him out, Sam,” Steve suggested. “And if Riley and David can be moved, let’s get them up here. My bed’s largest and I think TJ’s calmest in his own bed. This way you can watch over all three, with Becca’s help, while I take care of getting ours back.”

“Steve,” Sam frowned softly, keeping his voice low, “you leave and I _will_ have to sedate him. You said he was already suffering anxiety from being separated from Bucky?”

Steve sank onto the bed beyond Becca and seemed to slump, exhausted himself. “Then how do I go get Bucky?” He didn’t want to leave his mate, either of them.

Becca came up with the solution, proving her own ready intelligence and calmness in a crisis. “You send our friends. Maria and Natasha and even Tony. Send Wade, he’s itching for a fight and hates Fisk anyway. You stay here and let the others do it this time.” She began massaging TJ’s arms, knowing he’d be cramping and aching from hiding so long.

Steve nodded and began massaging TJ’s legs and butt, moving around Becca back to Sam’s side so he could reach. At least that hot, ever flowing water would have helped ease TJ a bit. Climbing carefully into the bed, Steve said, “makes sense. Sam? What do you think?”

“I agree with Becca. You need to sit this one out. TJ won’t be able to handle both you and Bucky being gone. You two can stay in here and I’ll move David and Riley into their rooms, at least you’ll all be in the same wing. Both David and Riley have concussions and a few other scrapes and bruises . . . but they should be fine. Just gotta watch them overnight,” Sam looked at Steve, “make sure to keep massaging his limbs . . . his whole body is gonna be sore, I imagine he tucked himself in a small spot to avoid being seen.”

“I had him in our tub for some time, at least,” Steve sounded relieved. He nuzzled TJ’s neck from behind. “My precious Omega. My love, my TJ,” he whispered.

**************

On the second day after the kidnapping, the door to the master bedroom eased open. The room was well lit by sunlight with the curtains open, and Steve was in the bathroom, door wide open so TJ could track his every move. Becca was in her own bathroom down the hall, since she, too, needed to relieve herself. Thus, except for Ada, TJ was alone on the big bed - - until someone shakily slipped into the room and onto the bed with a soft whimper, smelling of subdued, distressed cinnamon spice.

TJ looked over and his eyes widened, “Bucky!” The smaller Omega hurried to launch himself at his twin, despite still being hooked up to the IV, pulling painfully when jostled.

Bucky cuddled his twin to him, scenting and keening, drawing Steve running into the bedroom, hands dripping soap and water. “Bucky!” He breathed out and wiped his hands down his shirt before climbing onto the bed to hug his mates. He, at least, was careful of TJ’s IV. “You’re back! And Jack? Is he okay?”

The bruised Omega nodded, still nuzzling at TJ. He switched to nuzzle at Steve with a sob. “Yeah, Jackie’s in his room with David. We’re okay.” Lifting his face, Bucky ground at, “that fat fuck at least takes care of his stock, so we’re fine.”

TJ whimpered and crawled closer into Bucky’s lap, continuing to ignore the IV. He nuzzled at his brother’s neck, his scent worried, scared, and relieved.

Steve took the time to reach up and turn off the IV flow then carefully slip the needle from TJ’s arm, letting it dangle to the floor from the tubing. He gripped his hand, with a cloth, around TJ’s arm to help stop the bleeding, but didn’t stop TJ from nuzzling and burrowing. “TJ’s been terrified. So have I.”

“Becca s - - says I h - - hid for t - - twelve hours, Buck!” TJ sobbed, not lifting his head, “it w - - was so d - - dark . . . I - - I couldn’t see!”

“You did so good,” Bucky praised, beginning to kiss his twin’s neck, right over the mate mark. “That’s gotta be a new record for hiding, TJ.”

“I - - I peed myself,” TJ murmured, embarrassment in his tone.

Bucky nuzzled and kissed TJ’s neck right behind his ear. “In twelve hours? Yeah, I’d have messed myself, not just peed.” He nuzzled at Steve’s hand when the large Alpha presented it but mainly nuzzled his twin.

“D - - don’t leave ever a - - again,” TJ murmured softly.

Pulling back, looking incredulous, Bucky said, “TJ, I didn’t leave on purpose! Fisk stole me, like when Pierce stole us last year! I fought so hard he had to knock me out! I didn’t _want_ to leave you, ever!”

TJ keened and pressed closer to Bucky, his arms wrapped around his twin, and TJ held on desperately. “D - - don’t get s - - stolen ever again,” TJ whimpered.

Huffing, Bucky didn’t answer that. He merely nuzzled back into TJ’s neck.

Steve reached for the phone and dialed Sam’s number again, as he had been doing regularly the last few days. When his partner answered, Steve said, “they’re back, Sam. Has anyone checked on Jack, yet? I took out TJ’s IV before he ripped it out and we’re with Bucky now.”

“Checking on Jack right now,” Sam informed, “aside from some bruising, he’s fine.”

“Bucky’s banged up but seems to be okay, too,” Steve said, relief in his tones. “I suppose I’ll get a full report soon. Whoever got them out couldn’t be too far behind.”

“You mean you didn’t know that they’d gone to rescue Jack and Bucky?” Sam sounded surprised.

“No one told me anything after I delegated the entire rescue to someone else, Sam. You told me to stay out of it, and apparently everyone took that to heart.” Steve sighed, looking over his mates, reaching over to stroke and pet randomly one then the other.

“Sorry, Steve, I thought you knew. Natasha had informed me of the rescue attempt this morning. I just didn’t want to say anything in front of TJ is they failed,” Sam said.

Nodding, a habit he had despite nobody being able to see the action through the phone, Steve said, “and they pulled it off beautifully. Whatever they need, medical, food, a place to rest, supplies, they’re authorized to take. The entire rescue party.” Steve continued to touch his mates, both of them, reassuring himself they were both there once more, returned to him.

TJ continued to nuzzle at his brother’s neck, covering Bucky with his scent, wiping away all the unfamiliar scents that his twin had acquired from where he was kept. “Mine . . .” TJ murmured against Bucky’s skin, nipping at his mate mark on Bucky’s neck.

“Your’s,” Bucky agreed. He let TJ mark and scent him, smiling in relief towards Steve, holding TJ close but accepting Steve’s random touches as well.

Steve nodded and leaned over to lightly kiss Bucky’s lips then TJ’s temple. “My Omegas,” he murmured.

Humming against Bucky’s skin, fully in his twin’s lap at that point, TJ nipped and licked at Bucky in a possessive manner. Bucky could feel the smaller Omega trembling slightly, the only nutrients TJ had received in the two days since Bucky was stolen had been given through the IV.

The door opened quietly and Sam stepped in. He checked over both the twins and had a Beta from the kitchens bring in juice for all three and some broth for both Bucky and TJ.

Steve smiled at the other Alpha and then the Beta. “Thank you both, TJ, Bucky, have some broth.”

Bucky nodded and pulled back only enough to take the cup offered to him, blowing on the lukewarm liquid from long habit with hot drinks. He began to sip, smiling. “It’s good. Thanks. TJ, it’s chicken broth.”

“Tummy hurts,” TJ murmured, sipping slowly at his juice.

“The broth is light and should help,” Steve murmured into TJ’s ear. “Your tummy hurts from not eating love. So, drink some broth. Please?”

Scrunching up his nose, TJ put the juice on the nightstand and took the cup of broth. Slowly, the smaller Omega began to sip at the chicken broth.

Steve rubbed TJ’s back. “Taste good, baby? Sip it slow. Take juice drinks between, okay?” He felt relieved to see TJ able to function again. It had been terrifying to see TJ without Bucky. Unless TJ or Bucky truly found another mate to replace the other twin and Steve, they would be a threesome forever, not that Steve minded. He loved his Omegas. But he knew that, mates or not, TJ needed to live near his twin so the two could be in constant contact; Pierce had made TJ absolutely reliant on Bucky’s presence.

**************

Several days later after everyone had been given a chance to heal and recuperate, Jack and David were woken by someone jumping on their bed. “Jackie! Jackie!” TJ patted his oldest brother’s hip before crawling up closer to the head of the bed.

Jack blinked and smiled softly at his younger brother. “Looks like someone’s feeling better. Look, Davey. He’s up.”

Blinking, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, David looked up at TJ and smiled, “he is most definitely up. Good morning, TJ.”

Beaming brightly, TJ looked at the blond Alpha, “mornin’, David.” He looked back at Jack and started patting Jack’s shoulder a few times, “Jackie! Guess what day it is? Guess!”

“Is it Christmas?” Jack guessed, smiling, covering a yawn with a graceful hand.

“No,” TJ giggled, “that’s in _December_ , silly.” He grinned wider.

“Is it your birthday?” Jack tried again, smiling.

“Not uh,” TJ shook his head, his wild curls bouncing slightly with the movement, “Bucky and I just had our birthday in March, Jackie. Your’s is in August.”

“Then are you getting a puppy to raise into a fine dog?” Jack sat up, still smiling, delighted by his brother’s enthusiasm.

“Nooo,” TJ laughed, dragging out the word with a smile, “Jackie, Steve and Bucky are getting married! You remember, Jackie? They get to say their promises to each other!”

“Jackie, Steve, and Bucky, huh?” Jack chuckled. “Don’t think they want me in on it, TJ.” He winked at David.

David chuckled low, rubbing his eyes as he moved to sit up against the pillows and headboard, watching the two brothers interact with a smile.

“No, Jackie. You’re gonna get married to David. You aren’t gonna get married to Steve and Bucky. And then after Steve and Bucky get married,” TJ smiled up at his older brother, pale eyes holding a light that hadn’t been there for a few days. “You said you were gonna help me say words to Bucky and Steve, too, Jackie. You remember that, right? It was gonna be a quiet party, Jackie.”

“Oh, _that_ part I _do_ remember. Could never forget any promise I made my lovely TJ brother.” Jack cuddled TJ close, sighing in happiness to be with family he cared about in this Sanctuary.

Humming happily, not pulling away from Jack’s cuddle, TJ said, “Steve and Bucky were still sleeping, Jackie. Do you think I should go wake them up? I don’t want them to miss their own wedding! That’d be silly, huh, Jackie?”

“Yes, you should _definitely_ wake them up!” Jack grinned widely, mischief in his pale eyes.

“I can do that, Jackie!” TJ grinned, squirming out of Jack’s arms and off the bed, running down the hall back into the large bedroom he shared with Steve and Bucky. Jumping on the bed, TJ patted Steve’s firm chest, not bothering Bucky for the moment, though the jump on the bed had been anything but gentle, “Steve! Wake up! You’re gonna miss your wedding!”

“What? Who?” Steve bolted into a sitting position, looking startled, checking everywhere around the room with his vivid eyes, looking for trouble or danger. “TJ? You okay? What happened?”

Grinning brightly, sitting back on his knees, TJ informed, “I had ta wake you up, Steve! That way you don’t miss your wedding with Bucky! Jackie said I should wake you up!” He turned his head to look at his twin before poking his brother’s hip.

Steve let out a groan, ending on a chuckle, as he lay back down amid his pillows. “First thing after this entire thing is done, we teach you _and Jackie_ to tell time.”

Bucky opened his eyes and said, sounding as if he’d gargled nails, “what?”

TJ poked his brother’s hip again, “Jackie said I should wake you, Bucky. You don’t wanna miss your wedding to Steve!”

Stretching, Bucky sighed and looked at TJ intently. “What time is the wedding, Teej?” he asked.

“Seventeen hundred hours,” TJ reported with a smile, using the military time that Steve had taught both he and Bucky after arriving at the sanctuary. He poked at Bucky’s abdomen a few times, “you don’t wanna be late, Bucky. Remember?”

“And what time is it right now, TJ?” Bucky persisted, still lying there.

“Zero seven hundred,” TJ said, poking Bucky again.

“And, TJ, what is seventeen minus seven?” Bucky yawned, stretching a bit.

Frowning softly in concentration as he attempted to do the math in his head, it took a few moments before TJ answered, “ten? Is it ten, Bucky?”

“Yes, good boy, TJ. So, if there are ten hours between now and the wedding, am I going to be late if I sleep some more?” Bucky met TJ’s equally pale blue eyes.

“But, you gotta get ready, Bucky,” TJ insisted with a smile. He reached over the side of the bed to scratch Ada behind the ears. The puppy let out a small sigh and laid back down, as if it were too early for even her to be up, too.

“And when,” Bucky sighed, “have I ever needed ten hours to get ready for anything, TJ?”

Looking back at Bucky, TJ blinked and shrugged one shoulder, “I don’t know. You have a lot of hair, Bucky.” He looked at Steve, “you aren’t gonna be late, are you, Steve?”

“No, we won’t, TJ, love. I set the alarm clock to get us up at nine.” Steve burrowed back into the pillows, eyes closed.

“Oh . . .” TJ nodded slowly and fell back on his butt, making the bed bounce with the movement. He looked at both Bucky and Steve, his fingers playing with the soft fabric of their comforter. “Should I go to sleep, too, Bucky?”

“Are you tired enough to sleep or would you like to have Jackie teach you something?” Bucky yawned, determining to throw the enthusiastic TJ right back at Jack.

“What could Jackie teach me, Bucky?” TJ asked, perking up again at the idea of _Jack_ teaching him something.

Bucky sighed, offering a tolerant smile. “Why don’t you ask him and find out?”

“Okay,” TJ scrambled off the bed, hurrying from the room. Ada letting out a yawn and a huff before getting to all fours and following her master. The small Omega went back into Jack’s room and climbed back on the bed, patting Jack’s chest again, “Jackie, Bucky said you could teach me something! They set an alarm so they won’t be late, don’t worry, Jackie.”

Jack opened his eyes in surprise. “He did? Okay, guess I deserved that. So, what do you wish to learn, TJ?” Jack yawned and sat up, wincing slightly.

David let out a very soft groan and tried to burrow back into his pillow.

TJ didn’t seem to register the noise from the Alpha; he looked at Jack with a wide grin, “I don’t know, Jackie? What can you teach me? I like learning new things, Jackie. Riley says I’m good at it.” The thin Omega shifted on his knees, watching Jack expectantly. “I bet you know a whole _bunch_ of things, Jackie. You’re really smart!”

With a sigh, knowing there’d be no rest for _someone_ with TJ wide awake, Jack eased from the bed and began to dress. He let David remain sleeping. “Come along, TJ. Let’s go outside,” he suggested. “I can teach you in the sunshine.”

“Okay!” TJ grinned slipping off the bed and following his older brother out of the bedroom, Ada following close at his heels. “What are you gonna teach me, Jackie?” He hurried to catch up with Jack, smiling at him widely.

Chuckling, Jack led his little brother from the home into the courtyard, enclosed safely in walls. He gestured to several large trees. “How to climb a tree.”

Looking up at the tall trees with wide eyes, TJ’s mouth opened slightly and he slowly moved his gaze from the trees to his brother. “You mean one of _those_? They’re so tall, Jackie!”

Nodding, Jack led TJ to a tree with large, low hanging branches. “But you don’t have to go to the top, TJ. You probably climbed trees when you were little, so it’ll come back to you soon. Here, let me show you.” Jack reached up and took the branch firmly in both hands then began _walking_ up the trunk until he could pull himself onto the branch. He smiled down at TJ.

TJ looked up at Jack for several moments and then watched the branch for several more before walking up to it and reaching up to grab the sturdy wood. “What if I fall, Jackie?” He lifted his eyes to look at Jack once more.

Jack climbed back down and grinned. “I’ll be right here under you, TJ. I won’t let you fall hard enough to hurt.”

“You promise?” TJ asked, letting his head fall back to gaze up the long length of the tree. He pulled on the branch he held slightly, as if checking to make sure it was sturdy enough to hold his slight weight.

Smiling as he watched TJ exploring a common childhood activity, Jack didn’t hurry or harass the other Omega, simply waiting.

After another few minutes of testing the branch, looking up towards the highest branches and asking for reassurances he wasn’t going to get hurt, TJ finally started to climb. It was obvious he was unsure and scared but he pushed through until he made it to the lowest branch. After finding his balance, TJ grinned down at his older brother, “Jackie! You see me? I did it!”

“I did, and well done, TJ!” Jack grinned and scrambled up onto the branch beside his brother. “Isn’t this nice? A bird’s view.”

Nodding, TJ looked over the gardens and down at Ada below him, the dog sitting and waiting patiently for her master to come back down to her. The smaller Omega turned his head to look at Jack, “Jackie? I wanna ask you a question . . .”

“Sure, TJ.” Jack smiled at the other man. “What would you like to know?”

“Do you think Bucky and Steve are happy? I want them to be happy, Jackie. Ever since you and Bucky came back from being stolen . . . Bucky doesn’t look very happy . . .” TJ frowned softly, looking down at his hands, brows furrowed in confusion.

Jack looked thoughtful, staring at the top of the courtyard wall. Finally, slowly, he said, “I think they are happy together and love each other very much. All couples have some troubles.”

“But . . . what about me, Jackie?” TJ said softly, chewing at his bottom lip, his fingers tapping against his thighs. “I - - I don’t think Bucky likes me anymore . . .”

Chuckling softly, Jack shook his head. “He adores you, TJ. But I think Bucky is confused. I think he is finding it hard to keep up with two mates at the same time. You are such a special Omega and he wants pups. But pups require so much attention, he won’t have much time for you or Steve for a while.” He reached out and stroked TJ’s cheek. “And that’s the problem. I think Bucky feels guilty.”

“Because he wants pups? And won’t have time to be with me or Steve? Steve doesn’t seem to mind that, Jackie. Steve’s _always_ busy,” TJ licked his lips and lifted his eyes, his fingers still tapping, “Jackie, what if Bucky doesn’t want to be mates with me anymore because I’m . . . a special Omega?”

Looking at TJ, studying him, Jack said, “do you think there’s someone out there who would make you happier, TJ?”

TJ shrugged one shoulder, “it’s always been me and Bucky, Jackie. Always. Even from what I can remember from before Master Pierce bought us . . . we were always together. And then the only person allowed to touch me nicely was Bucky. Then _Steve_ . . . but, I heard him talking with Sam once, Jackie, he said he didn’t _mean_ to mate me . . .”

“TJ,” Jack stroked TJ’s curls, smiling gently, “when an Omega goes into heat, almost any Alpha will feel good and relieve the fever and need. Do you understand that part?”

Nodding slowly, TJ didn’t say anything.

“And so, Steve, because he’s an Alpha, went into rut and mated you. I understand Steve was still grieving for his first mate and this was the first real rut he’d had since losing her.” Jack scooted carefully closer. “So, he went into rut and mated you, but he didn’t intend to force you into a mating, even if you wanted heat relief. Does that make sense?”

TJ nodded again, frowning softly in thought before he said, “Jackie? Is it okay to love someone . . . but, not be mates? Because, I love Bucky and Steve.”

“That’s perfectly fine, TJ. In fact, many people love many other people and only choose one mate. I used to love an Alpha named Joshua. But I am mates with David.” Jack stroked TJ’s hair and cuddled him. “If you find someone else you wish to be mates with, you can ask to have the mate marks removed from Steve and Bucky. And then you can get your new mate’s mark. It’s not a hard procedure if everyone agrees, actually.” Jack smiled at him.

“But, Sam said that mate marks were hard to remove, Jackie.” TJ looked at his older brother, watching him closely.

Jack cupped TJ’s face and met his eyes, “it’s hard if one mate doesn’t want it removed. Sam was probably afraid you wouldn’t understand the emotional part and would be traumatized. But if you find someone else, that eases the pain and loneliness.”

“Oh . . . okay,” TJ nodded and leaned into Jack’s side, watching the courtyard as the morning lit the beautiful gardens. After a moment, TJ looked up and carefully stood back up on the branch he and Jack were sitting on. He grabbed the next branch, this one closer than the lowest one had been to the ground. The thin Omega kept going and going, until he was several levels above Jack. Grabbing onto the trunk of the tree, TJ beamed as he could actually see the mansion that sat next to Steve’s. He hadn’t even realized it were there, though, he’d never been this high up before. “Jackie! Jackie, look!” He pointed at the neighboring gardens where he could actually spot two people enjoying the morning sun as well.

Laughing, Jack carefully climbed higher, deliberately taking a different branch than TJ’s to spread their weight. He looked over. “Neighbors,” he said.

“Neighbors!” TJ grinned, watching as the two occupants of the other garden went about their morning. A large blond, larger than even Steve, seemed to be going through an exercise routine while the other, a tall, dark-haired man lounged on a laid back chair, dressed in a jade trouser and tunic set. TJ didn’t recognize the beautiful flowers and trees surrounding the pair, even with the knowledge of the flowers within his own garden. Looking back at Jack, TJ asked, “can we go say _‘hi,’_ Jackie? We can invite them to the party! Everyone likes a party, Jackie!”

“Let’s ask Sam if we’re allowed to talk to the neighbors, TJ. Remember, they want us Omegas to be careful.” Jack grinned at TJ.

“Okay,” TJ started making the climb back down the tall tree, and once his feet hit the ground near Ada, the thin Omega took off running towards the house, not even waiting for Jack.

Jack climbed down a bit slower, still careful of his healing injuries, especially his groin. On the ground, he sedately walked inside, knowing Sam would be in the breakfast room at the moment.

Riley looked up from his breakfast as TJ ran in. He smiled softly at the excited Omega. “Hello, TJ. Are you hungry?”

Shaking his head, TJ grinned at Riley and Sam, “Hello, Riley,” the thin Omega moved his eyes to look directly at the dark-skinned Alpha, “can Jackie and I go invite the neighbors to the party, Sam? Jackie said we should ask first.”

Blinking in surprise, Sam asked, “who? The Odinsons?”

“I don’t know their names, silly, but they were out in their gardens and I wanna invite them to the party. They can see Bucky and Steve get married and say their promises!” TJ bounced on the balls of his feet.

Riley looked extremely amused. “Did you just call Sam _silly_?”

Nodding, TJ beamed even brighter, “because he was being _silly_ , Riley.” He moved his eyes back to Sam, “so, can we? Please, Sam? I wanna ask them all about their pretty flowers! They don’t look anything like the flowers in _our_ garden.”

“How is it, TJ, that Sam is silly for thinking you knew our neighbors’ names when you came asking about them?” Riley pushed some strawberries towards TJ.

Blinking, smile fading slightly, TJ looked at the strawberries and then at Riley, “am I in trouble? I didn’t mean it bad . . .”

“I’m only asking a question, TJ. No one is in trouble. Think. What is the answer?” Riley continued to smile.

Shrugging after a moment, TJ chewed at his bottom lip, “I don’t know . . . I’m sorry. I thought . . .” The Omega shifted from one foot to another, fingers tapping at his thighs. “I don’t know . . .”

“You came to ask if you might meet the neighbors, and Sam asked about a specific neighbor. But if you haven’t met them, how would you know the name?” Riley stroked TJ’s hand. “So, yes, you were right, TJ. Sam was being silly. I just wanted to know if you could figure out why he was silly.”

Glancing at Riley, TJ smiled again and seemed at ease once more, grabbing at the strawberries. After eating one, he looked back at Sam, “can Jackie and I go meet them?”

Smiling at the Omega and nodding towards Jack as the other Omega made his way inside, Sam answered, “I don’t see why not, TJ. Thor and Loki Odinson, the only owners of a neighboring home, are both nice Alphas. They keep kinda to themselves . . . which is why you probably haven’t met them before. I’m sure they’d like getting an invitation to the wedding. That’s very thoughtful of you, TJ.”

Grinning wider, TJ turned his eyes to Jack, his lips a brighter red due to the juices of the sweet strawberries. “Jackie! Hear that? We can invite Thor and Lucky to the party!”

“And I assume that they are the names of our beautiful neighbors next door?” Jack chuckled and sank thankfully into a chair, pulling over a glass and pouring water from the iced pitcher.

“It’s actually Thor and _Loki_ ,” Sam corrected with a soft smile before taking another sip of his coffee, watching in amusement as TJ ate at his bowl of fruit.

Riley continue eating his plain porridge, watching TJ enthusiastically down the fruit.


	8. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Confusion, Discussion of past trauma and sexual abuse, emotional confusion**

A few hours later, when Sam had finally said it was a decent enough hour to go over to the Odinson’s, TJ dragged along his oldest brother to go meet the neighbors. The thin Omega let go of Jack’s hand and then knocked at the door three times before letting the limb fall back to his side.

The door opened after a moment and the tall, slender raven-haired man stood there, his light Alpha musk smelling of a fresh winter breeze. “Hello?” he smiled at the unknown visitors.

“Hello!” TJ beamed, rocking slightly on his feet, “we’re your neighbors! I’m TJ and this is Jackie. I saw your pretty garden and wanted to invite you to a party tonight. It’s a quiet party.” He met the Alpha’s eyes, his own pale blue very excited and full of joy.

“My name is Loki,” the ice-green eyed Alpha replied, though he made the name sound like _Lauki_. “My brother is Thor. And, we would be delighted to visit with our neighbors, wouldn’t we, Thor?” Loki turned his head to grin at his reclusive brother. Thor tended to hide away from adoring Omegas in their mansion, though he was quite friendly when confronted.

The large blond Alpha, looking even bigger now that they were closer, smiled at the two Omegas in the doorway. “We would, indeed! Come in,” he gestured with a large hand further into the room.

TJ stepped inside, not waiting for Jack to make the first move.

Jack stepped in behind his little brother and bowed politely, in a very European fashion. “Thank you for your hospitality,” he said, his accent coming to the fore now he was in company. “I am Jack, and this is TJ, as he’s said. The party is a wedding for my other brother, Bucky, and his mate, Steve, the owner of the home next door.”

“It’s gonna be a _quiet_ party, ‘cause I don’t like loud parties,” TJ informed, his eyes flickering to Thor before they seemed to settle on Loki. “You smell pretty,” he told the tall dark-haired Alpha, not even thinking, or perhaps realizing, how it could come across for an Omega to be commenting on an Alpha’s scent.

Loki smiled, seeming not upset or surprised. “Why thank you, TJ. I do try to keep well groomed and control how much odor escapes. Some people are offended by unrestrained musk.”

“It smells good,” TJ said again, still smiling, “are you gonna come to the party? Bucky and Steve are making their promises to each other.”

“I would be honored to come attend your brother’s promise party,” Loki said, still smiling at TJ. “Are you holding it in your garden or inside?”

Blinking, TJ looked at Jack, unsure of the answer. “Jackie? Is it an inside party or outside party?”

“I believe it’s outdoor if the weather stays nice, TJ,” Jack smiled proudly at TJ’s interactions. He might not have known his little brother long, but Jack felt a great sense of attachment to the younger man.

“Tis a fine day for a wedding,” Thor agreed with a nod, “we will be happy to attend.” He looked at Jack and then TJ and back at Jack, “would you care for any refreshments?”

“Please? I have some difficulty in long excursions and need plenty of water. Would I be too forward asking for a seat temporarily? I was severely injured, you see,” Jack replied, still smiling, favoring one leg than the other as he grew uncomfortable in the crotch from the exercise.

“Jackie got hurt and I helped clean him and his mate, David! I’m Riley’s helper . . . but, I think I’m gonna be Sharon’s helper, too,” TJ reported, even though Thor and Loki most likely didn’t know whom he spoke about. He grabbed Jack’s hand and helped his older brother to the sitting room Thor lead them to. He aided Jack in sitting and even passed his brother’s water to him when given the cold glass by Thor.

Once in the sitting room, a nice, airy space, TJ turned his attention back on Loki, “you have pretty flowers in your garden, Lucky. But, I don’t know their names and Riley’s been teaching me a lot of flower names . . . he takes me out to the gardens with Ada _everyday_. Ada is my friend. She looks like a _wolf_. She’s taking special classes so she can graduate and earn a special vest so she can come with me _everywhere_ . . . even stores!”

“My goodness,” Loki chuckled, a low ripple of delighted laughter. “Ada sounds like a very busy little near-wolf. You may feel free to come to our garden with your Riley and learn about our flowers, too, and bring Ada. She may practice her manners in lessons here.”

“You wanna meet Ada? Sam wasn’t sure you and Thor would be okay with a dog, so, he had me leave Ada with Riley,” TJ looked happy, his body seeming to lean closer to Loki. “She looks like Luna . . . but, Luna isn’t a _real_ wolf. Do you like wolves, Lucky?” The Omega jumped from subject to subject as a lot of children often did.

Loki stretched out leisurely in his own chair and picked up his water gracefully to sip. “I adore wolves. Such loyal family members. Thor, don’t you like wolves and canines?”

“I love wolves and canines,” Thor confirmed with a nod, looking amused at the child-like Omega in his home.

TJ tilted his head, watching Loki for several moments before he said, “you have pretty eyes, Lucky. I like them a lot.” It seemed that the Omega was definitely drawn to the taller Alpha.

Smiling at TJ, Loki leaned slightly towards him and smiled softly. “Why thank you, TJ. I think your pale blue eyes quite lovely as well.” He tilted his head, sipping his water, then, just as blunt as TJ, asked, “are you flirting with me, TJ?” He sounded amused.

Blinking, TJ looked to Jack, unsure of the term, “what’s that mean, Jackie?”

Jack chuckled, “it means giving compliments to someone you like in the hopes of that person liking you back.”

“Oh . . . like friends?” TJ tilted his head and then nodded, looking back at Loki.

“Friends with hopes of becoming closer,” Loki confirmed, offering TJ a smile.

“Becoming closer . . . like . . . _mates_?” TJ guessed, pale eyes widening in surprise. His long fingers started tapping on his thighs.

Loki shook his head, “not necessarily. Someone flirts in the hopes of getting closer, in order to figure out if the other person has a personality that works. If, say, you flirted with me and my answers didn’t please you, you would know to not try to get closer, and therefore mating would be out of the question.” Loki reached over and gently tapped TJ’s wrist. “Drink your water, TJ, you look like you’ve been out in the sun for sometime this morning and can use the refresher.”

Obeying the order, TJ started sipping at his water. Lips shining with the moisture, TJ smiled brightly, “Jackie taught me how to climb a tree, Lucky! I got so _high_ . . . higher than your house.” He was exaggerating, but it seemed like the Omega may be trying to boast in the presence of the Alphas.

Thor sat back in his chair, a very small frown, easily missed, on his features as he saw the multiple mate marks on the thin Omega’s neck. He wasn’t sure if TJ even knew he was flirting with Loki or not. Did the child-like Omega even know he was mated? The thought that someone, let alone _two people_ , could have forced the sweet Omega into a mating sickened Thor. Watching both brothers, Thor asked, sounding casual, “and what of your mates, TJ? Do they climb trees very often?” Thor didn’t know if Loki could see the mate marks on either side of TJ’s neck.

Loki looked intrigued by the answer, offering TJ a friendly smile.

Blinking, TJ looked at Thor and then at Loki and back to Thor again, “Bucky and Steve don’t climb trees. I think Bucky would be too scared that I’d fall down to let me climb a tree.”

Loki tilted his head to the side a bit, long hair brushing over his shoulder. “You are mate to the couple having the promise party this evening?” He didn’t sound negative, merely curious.

Nodding, TJ’s fingers increased their tapping, shifting in his seat, TJ’s eyes fell from Loki’s face, “uh huh. Bucky mated me ‘cause Master Pierce made us play together. And Steve mated me because I went into heat and he didn’t mean to.”

Loki slipped his hand over TJ’s and smiled reassuringly. “It is good they have tried to provide for you. Are you looking to find a new, permanent mate, or are you content to have them as mates?”

“I don’t like to make Bucky feel sad ‘cause he wants pups and I don’t. I think he wants to be with Steve and doesn’t want to be with me anymore. He’s always so happy when he plays with Steve. I want Bucky to be happy, Lucky. He wants _three_ pups. That’s a lot,” TJ’s fingers twitched under Loki’s palm.

Nodding, Loki said, softly, “pups can be quite a bit of work and attention. And they’d be hard to work with for some people, even the best of Omegas. Not everyone needs to have pups.” He tried to capture TJ’s eyes and smile, “Perhaps Bucky worries what will happen to you if he doesn’t stay with you, despite wanting the pups and the promise from Steve?”

“Bucky worries a lot. I - - I think I make him worry . . . I don’t mean to, but . . .” TJ blinked back the sudden tears filling his eyes and he shook his head. He looked over at Jack, “do we need to help get ready for the party, Jackie?” He didn’t remove his hand from under Loki’s.

Jack smiled, “we have a little time, TJ. It’s only lunch time and the promise party is around dinner time.” He worried how to make TJ feel more self-confident in the face of this new relationship twist, the fact that Bucky was spreading his wings and outgrowing the forced stagnant relationship with his twin. Jack didn’t want TJ to think their brother didn’t want to be with him, but Bucky was moving beyond what Pierce had forced them into.

“Oh . . . okay . . .” TJ chewed his bottom lip, pale eyes staying on his lap. Under Loki’s palm, the Alpha could feel the constant movement of TJ’s fingers. After a moment, TJ slowly lifted his eyes to meet the taller Alpha’s, “do you have a mate, Lucky? You’re very pretty. I bet you have a _lot_ of mates.”

Smiling wider, eyes softening, Loki admitted, “I have never had a mate. I was injured quite young and cannot produce pups for any Omega, so no family wished to align with me.”

Blinking, TJ didn’t say anything for a few moments before saying, “I got hurt, too,” he lifted his shirt to display the mess of scars on his abdomen. “But, they fixed me, so, I _can_ have pups . . . but, I don’t want them.”

Nodding, Loki didn’t lose his easy smile. “Some Omegas don’t want pups, and they should not be forced to bear them. Thor, my brother, wishes a house of pups. Do you not, Brother?” Loki looked up.

Laughing heartily, Thor nodded, “indeed. I do wish to have a whole lot of pups.”

“And once he chooses a mate, I might be ousted from my home,” Loki continued. “You, TJ, have a musician’s hands. Do you play an instrument?” he changed the conversational flow.

Grinning widely, TJ nodded, “I play piano! I’m really good, huh, Jackie?” The smaller Omega looked over at his older brother.

“Very good,” Jack agreed. “Perhaps you would like to come over, both of you, and TJ could play for you before the party?”

“I gotta help Bucky get ready, Jackie,” TJ said, though he looked excited at the prospect of displaying his talent to these two Alphas.

Laughing, Jack said, “TJ, remember? The party is after dinner. You have at least an hour to play until you need to get ready.”

“Not _me_ , Jackie. I gotta help _Bucky_ ,” TJ insisted again, even though Jack knew that Bucky was more than capable of getting ready by himself.

Jack stood up, “and in helping Bucky, you’ll also need to get ready. You can’t go to the party in messy clothes, TJ. Come, let’s show our new friends how well you play and then they can come back home to get ready while you help Bucky _and_ yourself to get ready.”

Smiling, TJ nodded, “okay!” He stood up as well, following his brother’s lead. When Loki rose, TJ actually took the Alpha’s hand. “You can meet Ada, too, Lucky! She’s my best friend.”

“I will be honored to meet your Lady Ada, noblest of wolf-dogs,” Loki lightly teased. He let the Omega lead him, apparently not stand-offish or even insulted by the familiarity.

Giggling, TJ tossed another smile at Loki, “you’re silly, Lucky.”

Thor offered his arm to Jack, “might I aid you in the walk back to your home, Jack?”

Flushing very lightly, Jack smiled. “Thank you, Thor. My mate will be worried about me. I was severely injured recently and had to flee my homeland. The pain still comes and goes.” He rose with Thor’s aid, wincing softly, then nodding. “I’ll need some of Sam’s medicine when we get back, so much climbing and walking today.”

The foursome made their way back to the Sanctuary. TJ didn’t even pause as they entered the door, simply smiling and greeting the guard who opened the door as they passed. He lead the group straight to the large music room and sat Loki down on the loveseat facing the grand piano. Jack sank thankfully into his regular padded seat. Thor took the seat next to his brother, watching the smaller Omega with an amused smile.

TJ made his way over to the piano and sat down at the bench. He only paused a moment before he started performing a whimsical song. Each song that TJ played, he played with more and more skill, letting his fingers dance over the keys. It was several minutes before the song ended and TJ turned to face his small audience with a wide grin.

Loki looked as enthralled as ever Steve or any of the household had. When TJ finished, the raven-haired Alpha didn’t applaud, he merely sat back in his chair. Slowly, he bowed at the waist and neck towards TJ, “your talent humbles me.”

TJ tilted his head and his eyes flickered to Jack, like they always did when he needed help understanding a word or phrase.

Smiling proudly, Jack said, “in some very strict societies, applause is rude, TJ. Instead, the audience uses words. Trust me that Loki’s words are the highest compliment. He is comparing you to the great masters.”

Grinning, TJ’s eyes lit up and they moved to look at Loki, “really?”

“Yes,” Loki said, solemnly. “I have never heard better, TJ. The music soothes and enraptures. I long to hear more but fear asking would be impolite.” His ice green eyes held TJ’s pale blue, registering his honesty.

“I can play more!” TJ said with an excited smile. He turned back in his seat and immediately started playing the next song. This one a bit more upbeat but not losing in skill. Minutes faded away with each song the Omega played and before they knew it, an hour and a half had passed by. TJ turned back to his audience, looking just as happy as before. “Did you want to meet Ada, Lucky?”

“I would be honored. Is she the very polite, beautiful little lady sitting at your feet looking as adoring as I feel?” the visiting Alpha asked with a smile.

Blinking, TJ looked down and his smile widen when he saw Ada. He hadn’t even seen his beloved pet come in. “Yes! This is Ada,” TJ stood and guided the mostly black puppy over to Loki. “Ada, meet Lucky. He’s a new friend!”

Ada’s tail thumped against the floor as she looked up at Loki.

Loki slipped from his seat to kneel on the floor at more of Ada’s level. He stroked her silky fur without hesitation, “what a beautiful, well behaved lady you are. I am honored to meet you and your master.”

TJ looked very happy and he turned his eyes on Jack, “do I hafta help Bucky, yet, Jackie?” He didn’t move from his spot near Loki.

Jack glanced towards the clock and nodded. “Yes, TJ. You’ll need a bath, too. Might want to make sure to brush Ada and get her in her party vest.” He eased from the chair, wondering how David was faring since he hadn’t seen his Alpha all morning. “Shall I show you both to the door so you may get ready?” Jack offered their guests a smile. “We look forward to your attendance.”

“I think we can find our way back, Jack. Do not tax yourself,” Thor rose to his feet with a grin. “We look forward to attending the wedding.”

**************

“And guess what he said, Bucky?” TJ grinned, sitting on the edge of the bed in nothing but a robe. His hair was sticking up in every direction. He’d managed to brush Ada and take his bath, but then he’d gotten lost in telling his twin all about the two Alphas he and Jack met earlier, so his nice outfit hung untouched in the closet.

Bucky sat brushing TJ’s hair carefully, listening to his twin. He was struck, suddenly, by how much this moment reminded him of when they were little boys, before presentation, a happier time. Leaning forward, Bucky kissed TJ on the neck. “They sound like good Alphas. What did he say?”

“Lucky said he was . . .” TJ searched for the word for a moment, “ _humbled_ after I finished playing, Bucky! Jackie says that’s a very nice thing to say.” The smaller Omega let his twin brush his hair, his body seeming to nearly vibrate with happiness and energy. “You missed meeting them ‘cause you wanted to sleep more. Jackie taught me to climb a tree, Bucky! I got so high!”

Chuckling, Bucky said, “we used to climb trees, TJ. Now you’ve relearned. A good skill. And you enjoyed it?”

“It was kinda scary when I got so high off the ground,” TJ admitted, “but, it was alright.” He turned his head to look at Bucky, “are you excited to say your promises to Steve, Bucky? Then we get to have a party.”

Bucky watched his brother thoughtfully, seeing a spark there he hadn’t seen for sometime. He suspected that TJ was growing out of love with Steve, not that it was bad. He’d done reading and trio-matings rarely worked. He hoped this new interest in these other two Alphas would allow TJ to expand his horizons . . . maybe even find a mate who could keep his love and would be good for TJ, understand his idiosyncrasies. Taking TJ’s hands, softly Bucky said, “TJ, I want to share promises with Steve. But you can wait. Share your promises another day, if you’d like? That way all the attention at the party won’t be on you?”

Tilting his head, TJ watched Bucky with his wide eyes for a moment, “you want your own party, Bucky? You can have your own party. I don’t need to say promises. Do I still need to dress in those clothes Steve picked out?” TJ scrunched his nose. The tux was stiff and uncomfortable and TJ wasn’t looking forward to spending the entire evening in it.

Bucky suddenly hugged TJ, letting the illusion stand that it had been because Bucky wanted the attention rather than to spare TJ a public promise ceremony that he might regret later. “Thank you, TJ! You are the best, most understanding brother and lover ever! And, you can dress in it if you want, or you can wear that very pretty outfit you picked out for the after party.”

“I didn’t pick anything out, Bucky,” TJ said.

Standing, Bucky hurried to their closet and pulled out an outfit of soft grey trousers and dark maroon tunic. He turned and held it up. “Then who put this in here?”

“I didn’t. Steve wanted me to wear the heavy clothes that makes my skin itch,” TJ reported, blinking at the sight of the pretty outfit that looked a lot more comfortable than the one his other mate had picked out.

A soft knock on the door sounded then Riley opened it. “Would you both like help dressing?”

“Did you pick out that outfit, Riley?” TJ asked, crawling on the large bed to be closer to Bucky and Riley. “I like it. It’s pretty and not heavy.” The thin Omega sat crossed-legged on the bed, Bucky’s brushing only seeming to somewhat tame the curls that seemed a tad long. It had been a while since TJ’s last haircut.

“I thought you might like to change into it after the promises are given. Do you like it?” Riley seemed to thrum with happiness.

Grinning widely, TJ said, “I love it! Thank you, Riley!” He pushed back some of the locks that fell into his eyes, messing up any of the work Bucky had put into it. “And, I’m not saying promises tonight. Bucky wants the party, Riley. I’ll get mine later.”

Nodding, not arguing or even questioning the sudden change to their plans of some time, Riley walked over. “Why don’t you both get dressed. TJ, dress in the maroon and grey, since the other outfit is for promises.” He ruffled TJ’s curls, further messing up Bucky’s attempts at taming the mass.

“Okay,” TJ grinned, crawling off the bed and then taking the outfit from Bucky’s hands. “You get to wear the itchy clothes, Bucky.” TJ slipped out of his robe, his thin body on display to those in the room. He pulled on underwear first before starting to pull on the maroon and grey outfit.

Bucky, with Riley’s help, dressed in his tuxedo, looking excited and happy, no trace of fear or confusion or doubt. Bucky seemed very ready to marry Steve in front of their friends and witnesses.

**************

TJ hung around the gardens, dressed in the pretty maroon outfit Riley had picked out. The gardens had been completely decorated for the wedding: lights twinkling and chairs set out in rows for the guests to be able to sit to watch Bucky and Steve exchange their vows. TJ looked around, Ada dressed in a training vest sticking close to her master, as guests seemed to be settling into the garden. The thin Omega’s fingers tapped against his thighs as he waited for Jack and David to come out.

“Mind if I join you, TJ, Lady Ada?” Loki’s voice came smoothly over TJ’s shoulder. Dressed in deep emerald tunic and soft grey trousers, the raven-haired Alpha almost looked like he’d coordinated with TJ. He smiled down at the nervous seeming Omega.

Grinning, TJ looked up at Loki, “Lucky! You look pretty!” He seem a lot better now that he was with someone he knew. The Omega pushed back some of his curls from his eyes. “Are you excited for the party? Bucky was excited. I didn’t see Steve . . .”

“Steve is the blond Alpha almost as showy as my brother, correct?” Loki slid into the seat next to TJ. His musk was subdued, as it was earlier, but still as winter-breeze fresh. “He’s with another Alpha, one with dark skin, and both seemed to be caring for an injured man.”

“Steve shouldn’t be working on his party night,” TJ frowned softly, craning his neck to see if he could spot Steve and Sam. “He needs to be here to say his promises to Bucky. Bucky wants Steve to say promises to him.” The Omega’s tapping became a bit more agitated, fingers moving in a jerky rhythm against his thighs.

“And after their promises, they’ll have all night alone. If this is a Sanctuary, the Masters will be expected to tend injured refugees, TJ. Shall we go offer help to free up Steve?”

“You are supposed to have fun at the party, too, Lucky,” TJ said, looking back at Loki, his pale eyes concerned. He started to rise, intent on going to help Sam so Steve wouldn’t miss his own wedding.

Loki rose to his feet as well and offered an arm to TJ, smiling. “Oh, I assure you, I can find the fun in any situation. Even in helping someone not miss his promises or another in finding help he desperately needs.”

Watching Loki for a moment, TJ offered the Alpha a small smile and took his arm. Ada followed the pair as they walked back into the mansion, towards where Loki had spotted Steve and Sam tending an injured man.

Loki gestured with his chin, not pointing, as they got closer. “There they are, TJ. See? Steve is dressed and ready, merely helping the injured man to a stretcher so he can be taken to the infirmary and tended.”

Steve aided Sam in putting their newest refugee on a wheeled stretcher, Riley and Sharon nearby.

Sam nodded once and then looked over his shoulder, doing a double take as he saw TJ with Loki Odinson. Looking back at Steve, the dark-skinned Alpha said, “TJ looks worried. Go on,” Sam offered his friend a smile, “I’m just going to get him settled and then I’ll be right up.” The Beta on the stretcher wasn’t severely injured, just a few bumps and bruises.

Steve nodded. “You’ll be safe here, Sean. Our staff will give you the best treatment and shelter. You’ll have a safe, good home with us.” Steve turned and looked surprised, as no one had told him that TJ wasn’t taking vows after all. He strode over. “Mr. Odinson,” he greeted Loki. “TJ? Are you well, baby?”

Tilting his head, not removing his arm from Loki even though one of his mate’s were nearby, TJ said, “I’m not sick, Steve. I don’t want you to be late for your promises to Bucky. Bucky was excited, Steve.”

“But what about your promises? You aren’t dressed in the white outfit?” he gently tried to remind his mate.

Scrunching his nose, TJ said, “the clothes made my skin itchy, Steve. And . . . Bucky wanted his own party. He said mine could wait until later.”

"And you're okay with waiting for your party, my love?" Steve asked, tenderly stroking TJ's cheek.

“Bucky wants his own party, Steve. I can wait for my own party,” TJ insisted again. “But, you can’t be late, Steve.” The Omega smile at the large blond, one arm still twined with Loki’s.

Steve looked to Sam as Sharon and Riley helped wheel the stretcher away with Sean encased on it securely. The large blond looked back at TJ and Loki and smiled, looking a bit worried at TJ’s apparent closeness with their neighbor. “Thanks for the warning, TJ. Let’s go find Bucky.”

Looking at Loki, TJ said, “did you want to go sit back down, Lucky? I’ll be right there. I hafta make sure Bucky is all dressed.”

“I shall keep your seat for you so others don’t take it,” Loki let TJ go and bowed to him. He turned to Steve and Sam. “A pleasure. Thank you for the invitation. This is a beautiful venue.” He bowed again and walked back to the pair of chairs he and TJ had claimed.

Sam looked just as surprised and worried as Steve but shook his head, “I’m going to go check and make sure everything is okay with Sean.” He gave Steve another smile before turning on his heel and heading towards the medical wing.

Steve offered his own arm to TJ and asked, as if lightly, “so, you are fast friends with Mr. Odinson?”

Taking Steve’s arm, TJ shrugged one shoulder but his smile was obvious, “I like Lucky. He said I was flirting with him, Steve. Jackie had to tell me what that meant, I didn’t know.” He let his mate guide him through the home.

“And,” Steve continued to smile, surprised with how TJ seemed to take it in stride that he trusted Loki so quickly but not many other Alphas, “ _are_ you flirting with him, baby?”

“I don’t know,” TJ shrugged again, “he smells good and has pretty eyes, Steve. He likes Ada, too, he calls her _Lady_ Ada . . . like she was a person, Stevie. That’s silly, huh? Ada’s not a person. She’s a dog.” He walked alongside his tall mate, Ada keeping up with the humans easily.

Nodding, Steve said, “he sounds as if he isn’t from this country. Like Jackie isn’t from this country, TJ. Maybe he wants to show Ada the same respect for her watching you as he would to a human?”

TJ nodded and then let go of Steve’s arm to run into the room Bucky was in. “Bucky! Are you ready?” He sounded excited, not at all upset that he was _waiting_ to exchange vows with Steve.

Bucky turned, dressed in the white tuxedo. He smiled and spread his arms, one metal the other flesh. “What do you think? Will I do?” he asked.

Grinning widely, TJ rushed over to hug his twin, “you look so pretty, Bucky!”

“Thanks, TJ,” Bucky hugged back and kissed TJ’s forehead. “Is it time to go?”

“You gotta say your promises, Bucky,” TJ confirmed, stepping back to allow Bucky space to move.

Bucky led his twin from the room and smiled up at Steve, taking his other mate’s hand. The three walked back out to meet their guests in the garden, ready to say their vows . . . or at least two would be. But no one seemed inclined to worry that TJ wasn’t going through with his promises to Steve. Everyone seemed to concentrate wholly on the couple in white as they got into position by the man presiding over the ceremony.

TJ broke off from Bucky before they got into position and hurried to sit down next to Loki.

It seemed to drag by since the ceremony was long and wordy, but the time seemed to also fly in the excited air. Loki stuck right by his new friend, which seemed to shield people from staring at the twin, known to be not quite _normal_ , though the Sanctuary residents adored TJ. Finally, the vows were said and Steve and Bucky shared a kiss which drew a cheer from most guests. Loki smiled and offered an arm to TJ. “Shall we go speak to them?”

Grinning, TJ took Loki’s hand, avoiding taking the Alpha’s entire arm, and literally dragged the taller man over to Bucky and Steve. “Bucky! This is my new friend, Lucky!” The thin Omega seemed so excited to introduce the Alpha to his twin.

Bucky turned, smiling, and eyed the slender Alpha with the subdued musk. He warily, smile slipping, studied Loki carefully, then slowly, very slowly, offered his flesh hand to shake. “You live next door?”

Loki shook Bucky’s hand and confirmed, “I live with my older brother Thor next over, yes. You have been at this Sanctuary for some time, yes? A wonderful addition to our small corner of the world. TJ granted me the favor of playing for me. His music is divine.”

Still wary, the compliment not necessarily easily winning over the distrustful Omega, Bucky nodded. “He plays from the heart.” Bucky reached over and took TJ’s hand. He might toy with the idea of TJ falling in love elsewhere, but Bucky didn’t like the idea when presented with it in the flesh, possibly. He felt protective of his twin and mate.

“‘Member what I said, Buck? I told you!” TJ grinned, letting his brother take his hand. He’d never pull away from his twin’s touch, even if he liked to touch this new Alpha, too. “Lucky said I . . . _humbled_ him. He didn’t even clap! Jackie says in some places it can be rude to clap . . . did you know that, Bucky? I didn’t know that.”

“Neither did I,” Bucky admitted, offering his twin a soft smile. He studied TJ’s face, his eyes, and then looked to Loki again. “Will you come again so you can see TJ? He’s not allowed outside our compound without a guard. There’s someone trying to hurt him and we want him safe.”

“I went with Jackie, Bucky,” TJ said, still smiling and bouncing from foot to foot, “we walked there. Sam said it was okay. We asked first, Bucky.”

Nodding, Bucky said, “I’m glad Jackie was able to make it. He’s still recovering, TJ, from his injuries.” He lifted a hand to brush TJ’s curls from his forehead. “This is after you learned to climb the trees?”

“Uh huh,” TJ nodded, smiling at his twin, “I went so high I could see Lucky and Thor in their pretty garden, Bucky. They have flowers I don’t know. Lucky said I can go over and learn the flowers’ names.”

Bucky frowned again and softly said, “as long as you’re with someone Steve and I trust, TJ, you can go next door to their garden. Steve? Is there a connecting door to both gardens?”

Steve smiled and shook his head. “No, but if Thor agrees, we can probably have one installed. Then TJ can simply go over there through that door instead of around the long way.”

TJ grinned, squeezing Bucky’s hand lightly, “you can come, too, Buck! Lucky is gonna let Ada practice her manners, too! Isn’t he nice, Bucky? He smells good, too, huh? I think he smells good.”

Flushing, Bucky ducked his head and murmured, “I suppose.” Glancing at Loki then Steve, Bucky turned back to TJ and said, “it’s just that people don’t normally expect to hear that said out loud in company. Usually that’s a family or mate thing to talk about.”

“Why?” TJ asked simply, tilting his head and meeting his brother’s eyes. “He smells good, though. And he has pretty eyes. Why can’t I say that, Bucky?”

“Because,” Bucky leaned closer and whispered, “people usually only say that to someone they want to become their mate. Loki might think you want to be mates, TJ.”

“He asked if I was flirting with him, Bucky,” TJ said back, trying to comprehend all the shifting emotions.

Nodding, Bucky murmured, “flirting is making statements that try to get someone interested, like complimenting his hair, eyes, and smell. You’ve been flirting, yes.”

Looking at Loki, TJ said simply, with a smile, “Bucky says I’ve been flirting, Lucky. Are you flirting?”

“Yes, TJ,” Loki smiled. “I have been flirting with you.”

TJ grinned brightly and looked back at Bucky, “he’s been flirting with me, too, Bucky. So, it’s okay that I flirt with him.”

Bucky turned TJ’s face so their eyes met. “TJ, Loki is flirting with you because he is interested in being _your mate_.”

Frowning softly, TJ met his brother’s eyes and said, “can’t I be mates with him, too? I’m mates with you _and_ Steve. Can I be mates with Lucky, too?” He didn’t lower his voice, though the conversation was not exactly for public ears.

Loki softly said, “perhaps we can discuss this over some fresh fruit in the dining room? I thought I saw some being laid out when I came through with Thor?”

Steve immediately took that offer, hoping he could guide TJ through this confusing relationship issue, but privately. He took Bucky’s arm, letting Loki retain TJ’s. “We have strawberries,” he said.

“Strawberries are my favorite!” TJ said, looking up at Loki. Even though he was only a few inches shorter than the Alpha, the Omega looked even smaller due to his very small frame.

“Okay,” Bucky agreed, frowning once more. He led the foursome indoors, right passed Thor, who could see the worry in Steve’s eyes and the uncertainty in Bucky’s. The large Alpha frowned softly, blue eyes moving to look at his little brother before following the four into the room. Loki was his charge, so he determined it appropriate to be a part of the conversation since Loki _had_ been flirting with the _stunted_ Omega all day.

Once they made it to the privacy of the dining room, TJ picked up a small bowl of strawberries and began eating at them. He offered one of the ripe strawberries to Loki, grinning brightly at the tall Alpha.

Loki smiled and carefully took the berry in his fingers, not going as far as letting TJ hand feed him. He realized that this sweet, innocent seeming Omega was in a very unusual situation. It was quite possible that TJ had been forced into mating so someone good would take care of him, and that TJ didn’t understand what that meant. Loki felt TJ understood more than some might give him credit for, but he could tell that matters of biology and relationships was probably not among his normal lessons.

Steve offered Thor and Loki a smiled and gestured towards bowls of fruit set up for guests and residents alike. “Please, this shouldn’t be so formal as to prevent comfort. Thor Odinson, our other neighbor, correct? I’m Steve Rogers.” He offered his hand.

Thor nodded once and gave Steve a polite smile as he shook the other Alpha’s hand, “I own the home next door, yes. I am Thor Odinson, and I believe you already know my younger brother, Loki,” he looked at his brother as he dropped his hand, frowning softly as he turned his face back to Steve.

Steve nodded. “TJ has been flirting with Loki who seems to reciprocate his interest. I felt you both should know the circumstances of TJ’s life here as well has his past, so you can understand him better. He is truly a special Omega and needs a very caring, understanding hand in his daily life.” Steve smiled and stroked TJ’s curls. Steve sat down then Bucky sat, on either side of TJ.

TJ looked up at Steve and gave the Alpha a smile, not saying anything before going back to eating his favorite fruit.

Bucky nodded his agreement and permission for Steve to continue, as it would be dredging up bad memories for the pair.

Steve sighed. “First of all, the twins are directly related to King Silas of Gilboa, though he apparently didn’t want a challenge to his chosen heir so set them up with a family here in America, the Barnes family. When they presented at age fourteen, the Barnes family sold them to Alexander Pierce. Apparently, King Silas was either not informed or didn’t care for having Omega males in his family. I’m not sure just which it is.” He paused to see if either man had questions thus far.

Thor nodded; he didn’t take a seat but he didn’t look like he was stiff or uncomfortable, just that he preferred standing. He’d heard of King Silas before, and like nearly everyone else, hadn’t been aware that the King had more children than Jack and Michelle. He gave Steve another nod to gesture for the Alpha to continue. Loki remained quiet, smiling at TJ and offering him strawberries one at a time from his own bowl.

Steve nodded, obviously registering Loki’s still flirtatious behavior. With a deep drawn in breath, Steve sighed. “Pierce imprisoned the pair in a small room little more than a closet with a thin piece of what he called a mattress for a bed and a bucket to relieve themselves in. He also severely beat and tortured them, including sexually. One of the main things Pierce did was to force them to mate with each other, and when they obeyed out of self preservation, he punished TJ very severely and began sexually assaulting Bucky privately. Bucky was also made to fight in an arena, while TJ was repressed, told not to speak, not allowed access to learning or other people.”

Petting TJ’s hair again, Steve added, “both were given drugs. Bucky, to make him as much of an Alpha as an Omega can get. TJ, to suppress his heats and ability to give birth and to make him as small and delicate and weak as possible. The end result is as you see: Bucky has become a very strong and at times very aggressive Omega, while TJ has been trapped around the age of fourteen for his life. He was worse last year, absorbs new information quickly if it is carefully presented, and is a very loving and generous man. But, TJ is also a perpetual teenager in his abilities to emotionally and mentally cope with the outside world. Pierce in effect stunted him horribly.”

Loki nodded, eyes going to Steve so the Alpha would know he genuinely paid attention despite giving his own strawberries to TJ.

TJ looked between everyone in the room; he smiled and reported, “Sam has to give me medicine everyday, huh, Steve? That way I don’t get sick.”

Nodding, Steve agreed, “yes, due to Pierce’s foul tampering, TJ and Bucky both have to be on hormone regimes for life to balance them out. They will never be free from the results of the abuse. Now, part of the torture they received left Bucky with an arm so damaged it had to be removed to save his life. But Pierce took far more from TJ. After forcing them into incest, he punished them when they turned to each other willingly as the only person who loved them, each other. TJ wound up with pup, which Pierce killed then mutilated TJ. We won’t go into depth, but TJ has been medically repaired. By his own choice, he does not want pups as pups are linked inexorably to torture, loss, and pain in his mind. Counseling has allowed him to come to terms with being near pups, but I doubt he will ever wish to bear another. He is on suppressants to avoid that contingency at all costs, because an Omega shouldn’t be forced to bear pups.”

Bucky watched Thor carefully to see how he took the information in. It was obvious Loki was either flirting just to flirt or didn’t mind what he’d heard so far, though Bucky had doubts the raven-haired Alpha was as serene as he appeared.

Thor frowned softly, looking troubled, as he met Bucky’s eyes and then turned them to watch TJ for a few moments. Sighing, Thor looked back at Steve, “and, how is it that this turned into a trio-mating, Steve?”

Nodding at the very fair question which he’d been about to address anyway, Steve said, “once the twins began to heal and feel safe, both went into heat. I was long without my first mate, who had died, and tried to avoid them, but TJ followed me with a need of supplies. I went into rut and mated TJ. When I went back to the infirmary with him I continued my rut, since Bucky was in heat, and mated him as well. We all discussed it, including my medical staff in the conversation, and determined that TJ and Bucky were too fragile emotionally to reverse the mating.” He didn’t try to excuse himself from the guilt of what had happened, merely stating the facts.

Thor nodded once, sighing softly.

“As you can see, both have a second mate mark on them. That is from each other. Bucky and TJ mated one another since the only love they knew was each other. Again, it was agreed that both were too fragile to have the mating reversed. I love both of my mates very much, Thor, Loki. And they love each other very much and, I hope, me, but as time passes and TJ progresses in development, I feel he might be outgrowing that all encompassing need of Bucky and me to be in constant attendance.” Steve smiled at TJ. “I feel TJ might be growing up and needing less . . . parenting with loving sex involved and more of a one-on-one mate. That does not mean I am throwing him at the first Alpha to come along, no matter how polite, well bred, and sweet he seems. I am merely explaining why I haven’t gone Alpha on Loki and staked my claim to my second mate.”

Bucky spoke up at last. “TJ, sweetheart, you love us, right?” He smiled at his twin.

Blinking, head snapping up to meet his brother’s eyes, TJ nodded vehemently, “I love you and Steve, Bucky! I promise!” 

“And, TJ, having seen all the different kinds of relationships, from parents and pups, to good friends, to siblings, to mates like Riley and Sam, which type of relationship do you most feel for me? Be honest, sweetheart. I don’t mind the truth.” He reached over and stroked TJ’s hand reassuringly.

Looking worried and a little confused, TJ’s eyes flickered to look at Steve, who smiled and nodded in encouragement. His fingers started tapping, movements jerky as they often got when TJ felt unsure about something. He swallowed and his eyes fell.

“Do you feel for me like Riley and Sam feel for each other, TJ?” Bucky tried another method.

“I - - I . . . don’t know . . .” TJ murmured, not lifting his eyes to look at his twin.

Trying again, Bucky asked, “do you feel for me like you feel for Becca?”

Sniffling softly, TJ rubbed at his eye before dropping his hand again; the Omega’s leg bounced up and down anxiously. “I . . . I . . . love Becca, too, Bucky.” It was obvious this line of questioning made TJ think about the confusing, overwhelming shift in emotions swarming inside him. It had always been him and Bucky; they’d done what had been needed to survive Pierce’s abuse . . . but, now that they weren’t _forced_ , there seemed to be a dramatic shift from both sides of the relationship.  
Bucky nodded and hugged TJ. “I love you so much, TJ. I love you more than my own life. But, as we’re out of that prison and here in safety among friends and learning, I love you more and more like my brother and not a mate. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah . . .” TJ murmured, curling into himself, almost like he tried to disappear.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, TJ.” Bucky petted TJ’s arm.

Loki finally spoke up. “TJ,” he smiled gently. “You love Bucky.” It was not a question.

Looking up, pale eyes shimmering with tears, TJ let out a whimper and nodded, “I love Bucky.”

“Well, that’s very good. And this conversation confuses you because you don’t know how to tell the difference between the different kinds of love, correct? I can tell you the difference if you want.” Loki reached over with a strawberry and placed it in TJ’s palm, as if no matter what TJ said, he was still acceptable, still the same Omega Loki had met and flirted with over the course of several hours.

TJ nodded, a tear falling down his cheek which he quickly wiped away. 

Loki stood up and walked around to TJ’s chair, ignoring the other Alphas and Omega in the room. He pulled out TJ’s chair and pulled him from the seat onto the floor, sitting next to him and wrapping an arm around him. “Love between siblings is almost the same as between mates. Did you know that?”

Leaning against Loki’s side, TJ shook his head, nibbling at the strawberry Loki had given him.

Loki continued, his voice calm and gentle but not babying. “And for mates, most mates who weren’t forced into it, the sibling love adds sex. You know what sex means?” He wasn’t sure if they used that word with TJ or a different term.

“You mean play?” TJ asked, looking over at Loki.

“Play where one is inside the other,” Loki clarified with a smile for TJ.

TJ nodded, eyes searching Loki face as if the Alpha could answer all the confusing questions swarming in his mind.

Meeting TJ’s eyes with honesty and apparent openness, Loki said, “most siblings might think about sex with a brother or sister, but do not practice sex with a sibling. When you’ve been in such horror as you have, TJ, sex is natural, even for siblings. Do you understand that?” He offered another strawberry.

Taking the strawberry, TJ nodded, “Master Pierce made Bucky play with me. I don’t think Bucky wanted to do it at first . . .”

Not asking if TJ had wanted it, either, Loki continued in his gentle, calm way. “Now, when someone wants a mate and loves a mate, most often that person figures out he or she only wants sex with the mate, not with anyone else, even if the sex feels good with someone else. Something about your body begins to change so sex feels best with that one person. You may have mated before, but that doesn’t mean your body was ready for a single mate. Instead, it accepted love and comfort along with the mate mark. Is that clear or confusing? I have more to tell, but I want to make sure you understand me.”

Furrowing his brows, TJ nodded slowly, “I . . . I think that makes sense . . .”

“Good,” Loki smiled widely. “Now, you can still love your former mates, but somehow sex with them isn’t as . . . needed. It would still feel good, but your body wants the other person, the one it feels should be your _true_ , final, only mate. And even if you changed to that other mate, you won’t have to stop loving anyone else. That’s what Bucky means. He wanted to know if you were outgrowing either him and Steve as temporary comfort mates.”

“I - - I don’t wanna leave Bucky or Steve,” TJ insisted.

Nodding, Loki reassured, “even if you aren’t mated to them, you won’t have to leave them. I expect a person worthy of being your mate would understand and want you close to your family.” Stroking TJ’s hand, Loki added, “you don’t have to stop being mates, unless you _want_ it to change, so you can find a new mate, one you want forever and ever. But, until you are ready, if ever, you’d probably be best off staying mates with your two mates. Does that make sense?"

“So, I don’t hafta leave Steve and Bucky right now? I can stay with them for right now?” TJ asked, looking at Loki.

“You don’t have to change,” Loki reassured at the same time Bucky vehemently said, “never! Only if you want to stop being mates will we change the mate marks. And you never have to leave us or Sanctuary, even if you don’t want to be mates, TJ!” Bucky leaned over and wrapped his twin in a fierce hug.

TJ hugged his twin in return and pulled back to look at Bucky.

Loki, still smiling, added, “TJ, I think everyone was worried because you and I are flirting and to most people that means you are interested in being mates. But, I am interested in first being friends and see if it grows to wanting to be mates. And I don’t mind flirting with my friends, as long as they know I won’t force them to change.”

Looking over at Loki, TJ nodded, “I wanna be friends, Lucky. Friends first.”

Nodding, Loki offered his last strawberry. “A strawberry from a new friend, TJ?” he asked.

“Okay,” TJ said, taking the strawberry with a smile.

Loki nodded, “It’s okay to grow up and still stay home. TJ.”


End file.
